Survival of the Fittest
by Riley Killer
Summary: Amane has been locked away from society since the kekkei genkai wars. However after killing her isolator for the past 19 years, she is freed with only the knowledge she's gained from books and torture, can she last in the shinobi world? Kisame/OC
1. Uncaged into the Darkness

**A/N:** Alrighty, I've hit a snag in my other story and my mind is going VROOOOOOM all over the place with a week till finals, so I decided to spit out this little doodad and over the summer I will more than likely continue and finish this if people like it. So there you go. This is A Kisame OC story, of course. So hopefully you all enjoy this first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series. THERE! I SAID IT! WHAT NOW!?

* * *

**Released into the Darkness**

It had taken place with in the woods outside of the village Kirigakure, the massacre of her tormentor. She had taken great pleasure in driving his own tanto through his unsuspecting stomach while he had approached her in a drunken fashion, coming back to the place she had been caged, a simple cabin, after a late night at the local tavern. His hands, which were once hot, calloused, and caused bruises on her skin so many times were now cold and clammy with death.

The metallic smell of the sticky red liquid that was spilled was the only thing that was filling her nostrils, the moonlight that flooded in through the windows made the walls, floors, and body that it had come out of shine black with the life fluid. To her, she supposed it was the most beautiful sight she had ever had the fortune to behold.

Being in isolation gave someone that misfortune though… she remembered little to nothing of why she was shoved into this cramped little house, with a sick man that wished only to use her body since she was young and only saw her as an object to abuse and take his frustrations out on…

And now… She felt a gleeful smile come onto her lips, now he was dead, never to torment her again, never to touch her, to be inside her, to be hissing horrible things into her ear about how her kekkei genkai blood was disgusting. He was gone from her life, and she never felt something as joyful as she was feeling now.

Blood when it had spilled from him, onto her body and the floor, had been hot. However now it was crusting as though some primal battle paint that she had never felt more beautiful in. It was clinging to her face in splotches; bits of her long dark purple hair clumped together while it held to it like some demonic glue. It even covered her hands and parts of her arms. As after he had been so stunned when she slammed the small blade into him a second time, she shoved her hands in after it, ripping and tearing in the only, most brutal fashion she had thought to.

Killing him had been an intense flow of joy in her that caused ecstatic tingles all through her body and the most barbaric display she had ever experienced in her life.

_But now you need to clean up. _Her mind whispered, almost fearing to upset the happiness it's owner held, "_if you leave the gunk of the monster on your body too long, you might become part of it."_ A very childish thought, as obviously one's skin could not become one with another's blood, but she didn't know better and gave a small bob of her head.

As she exited the dark room, her hair moving behind her, swaying side to side like a feline that was stalking it's prey, her bright emerald eyes flicked around the hallway that was untouched by the activity that had previously taken place. The only thing holding evidence of the carnage in the other room once she entered the bathroom, as she herself to which it clung to. Shutting the door behind her once inside the door, her fingers came up and flicked on the light to it as it laid beside the door on the wall.

Turning to the mirror she paused at the sight she saw. There were bruises on her heart shaped face, mostly around her left eye and a part of her forehead that her bangs covered. These, she had received before he had left for the tavern. On her right cheek, striped underneath her eye, and artistically having dripped down to part of her throat, some of his blood laid. Her pixie nose scrunched however in slight dissatisfaction. Now that it was drying, it was not nearly as pretty as it had been before.

Quietly she looked down at the rest of her clothing, which was a simple white kimono that was now stained with red in various places, before lifting her blood soaked hand and staring at the tonfa that was in it. She threw it into the sink, the metal clanging loudly causing her ears to sting. She would have to wash it later, as she would want to keep it, it was valuable to her now, if not as protection, but as a trophy, and held a very fond memory attached to it. Unlike anything else she could say for in this house.

Turning to the shower after pulling her clothing off, she turned on the water and let out a soft breath as the cold water came down immediately. A part of her that was tensed sine the entire episode had started, slowly relaxed as she turned the knobs to hot. The feeling of the heated water touching her skin caused her eyes to widen and her body to stiffen, staring up at the showerhead in disbelief. Unlike when ever _he_ had allowed her to take a shower, this was actually… _pleasant._

It was not cold and painful, burning her body and causing it to shake. It was almost like caressing her, assuring her she was safe here… She let her eyes shut in relief as it entered her, head bowing and touching the wall in front of it, hands coming up and resting beside it as the heated water moved down her scarred form, washing away the red that stained it like rain did to ash from a fire.

For a few moments all she did was remain still like this, breathing, living, _existing._ Sure of her life, something that was not allowed in her mind for a very long time. Her purple hair began to darken with the water that was absorbing into it, becoming heavy as it rested down to her backside. The tendrils of liquid that came from it tinted pink as it splashed to the bottom of the porcelain basin, her knees gave making her crash down onto it as she relaxed completely. Quietly she let her hands move from the wall to the surface beneath her and opened her eyes, staring at the wall ahead of her.

Many would call the state she was in: shock. That was also what she believed herself to be feeling right now, as she had found out about it in a medical text book that _he_ had kept in the study. That was where most of her knowledge came from, books, she had never really needed to read them however, so much as touch them, causing their teachings to appear in her mind. This had to do with her kekkei genkai, and to her displeasure, it was not something she could get rid of, nor was it only placed to inanimate objects. However, it did leave her well known to the ways of the human body and the mind as well. So while inkling what she knew from that, her state right now was more than likely shock.

But the smile she had couldn't leave her face, and her body felt like it was as heavy as lead. Not wanting to move but filled with energy at the same time. Her eyes burned as well, as heated liquid was moving from them down her cheeks and mixing with the hot water that was falling above her. She wasn't sure what all this meant, but she knew that when the liquid usually appeared, she was upset.

Right now she was anything but that.

_Maybe when massive amounts of joy occurs too?_ She slowly felt her smile leave, and her head bow as she began to think. Maybe it had to do with large amounts of energy was being exerted on a subject. She wasn't quiet sure, but either way she knew her state right now was not one she experience before.

It was new, foreign, and what ever was causing it was drawing her attention.

"_Clean yourself up Amane."_ Her mind reminded her, drawing her focus away making her slowly lift up. She found her legs weak and struggled before locking her knees in place, keeping herself standing before grabbing the soap bar beside her and starting to rub it into her skin. A question then proceeded to pop up into her head making her pause and stop at the impact it made.

What was she to do now? Her bright eyes lifted, looking around in confusion and wonder. With _him_ gone, she could leave this house, she could leave this place and see the world… however she had never been outside before, never experienced interaction with others or the world in general. Also, if people were like _he _was, would she want to risk such interaction?

"_Are you going to remain isolated, after you went through all that work just to kill your isolator?"_Her eyes flicked up as her mind snapped this in her head, she supposed not, to do so would be illogical. However her mind just continued demandingly, _"We're leaving this place and never looking back. There are more people than just that crummy maggot. Better people too."_

Maggot, it was an interesting term to use on such a person as _him_. As maggots were weaklings and depended on others to bring them their strength, eating away at dead things to slowly grow into a bug. Now he was food for maggots, as far as she was concerned…

_"Idiot, it is also an insult._" She simply ignored this part of her mind now. For years it had spoken to her, teaching her things, she supposed it was a repressed side of her emotions, having grown into something else. However it also spoke often about things she had little to no knowledge of, having tracked the man's movements throughout the house when he was looking for her, and even animals that weren't outside of it. It sounded like her as well, but not her at the same time.

She didn't know how to identify it. Perhaps another thing that was part of her "kekkei genkai." She could ask it questions, but it never gave answers either.

All in all, it was a nuisance at best. But it did help her when it was needed to, even though this was by far the most active it had been.

_"We're Leaving."_ All right then, they would. But she didn't know where they would go or how they would get there._ "Well where is in the one place you have always wanted to see? We'll start from there and work our way up."_

To do so would make sense. However she frowned at the thought of it before glancing down. She had always been intrigued by mountains, but if they were traveling she supposed they would be seeing many of them, she also wished to, at some point, just lie back and stare at the clouds, and enjoy the market place of a bustling village, taste food she had never tried before, and also she wanted to be bathed in what she remembered a book called an "onsen." But perhaps the one place she wanted to see the most… she felt a smile come to her lips at the mere thought of it and nodded.

_"Alright then. We'll head there first. Now wash your hair."_

Washing immediately became a quick task, a feeling that could almost be akin to a bubbling in the bottom of her stomach, but also something that made her lips curve upward moving through her. She felt restless, but in a good way as she moved about the small cabin after cleaning herself. She hadn't bothered with a towel, or drying herself off except for her hair. Water dripping around the place as she stepped lightly, into the small room she had slept in.

She wouldn't know, but the size of it was pathetic in all actuality. It was no bigger than a bedroom closet, as essentially, that was what it was to begin with. Her sleeping pad squashed into it taking up the majority of the space, while a small bag was shoved and hidden underneath a pile of dirty kimonos. She had only basic ones, even though _he_ had as many as he chose to. She had one per a day, and often would find herself missing a few, depending on how cruel he was being that week.

But now it didn't matter, as he was dead. The thought still made her pause with each second it crossed her mind. Bringing a smile to her face and a glint to her eye, she felt _proud_ perhaps was the word, that he was now gone. That she had caused him to go away.

Her mind however needed to concern itself about other things though, making her focus again and grasp from inside the shadows of her closet a rather practical shoulder sling. She would need simple and necessary supplies, things that would be light, as she didn't know if they would, but if someone checked on the cabin, she didn't want to be close by and able to be found. She needed to be able to cover ground quickly.

Also she would need something to keep her fed until she could find her own food to eat, as well as prevent her from becoming dehydrated.

As she stuffed her bag full of clothes however, grasping a pair of clean underwear and slipping them on, then proceeding to wrap her chest with bandages. She wasn't quite sure this was absolutely important. She could always fish… she had never tried before but perhaps she could give it a go. Or find a way to get money, and get her own food... or maybe she already had a way to money…

After all… there was a dead man in the living room that always had money. Currency was something she did know a bit about, as well as basic economics; another book in the study had a rather large bit of information on it. However taking currency with out permission was stealing. Something that society according to a societal book she learned from looked down upon.

But was stealing from the dead really stealing? It wasn't like _he _was going to use it anymore…

_"It's not like we have much more of an option than that."_ No, there wasn't any other option than that. She was going to make sure of his money. As he was dead. But that meant she had to get close to the body, and risked getting dirty again.

"_Do not be a wimp. You were just covered in his blood and quite thrilled about it, taking his money should be no problem." _No, she supposed not, after all, such things couldn't be helped in such a situation. Nodding again to herself she pulled on a pair of pants, perhaps the only pair she could recall owning, and fastened the buttons to them. Her eyes narrowing as they stopped only at the middle of her shin but fit easily around her waist.

She had grown taller since she had received them, however them not being tight was a bother, she couldn't exactly say why either, but it didn't matter, they fit in some fashion, and they were far better than the kimonos, something she outright refused to lug around. A small black t-shirt followed, now this was tight around her, mostly around her bandaged chest which cause an uncomfortable feeling. It also didn't cover her navel and showed a little bit of her stomach.

That could be fixed though with a little more bandaging. She had observed as _he _had done it a few times, wrapping his stomach when his shirts had cut off to short. She had never asked him why he did this, it wasn't like _he_ would ever tell her either. _He_ thought her very existence was disgusting.

Childishly, as she walked barefoot out of the closet, towards the room the body was, she thought, staring at the corpse, _look who is disgusting now._ Soon crouching down in front of it, she leaned forward and let her hand move towards the pocket she always watched him set his wallet in. Finding her prize. She pulled it out and stood up, eyes lidded as she opened it and stared inside.

Despite having gone to the tavern, as she pulled out the papers and looked through them, he still had a bit left. Moving away and back towards the bathroom, she put the folds of money back in and then washed her hands, ridding it of the blood. Then her feet, also ridding them of the life fluid that had dirtied them before returning to her "room" with her prize. Once inside it, she shoved the wallet into her bag and grasped remaining bandages from another dark corner. These were fresh, something she had stolen from _him_ when he was unconscious from drinking too much. Smiling to herself, she wrapped her stomach properly, and then shoved the leftovers into her bag.

Having a cover over herself now she felt a little better, grasping a large black hooded object hanging in the corner with a fleece underlining, she had sewn it from old blankets after finding a way to make a needle and fashioning some sort of thread, fishing line was useful, as well as durable so it was as good as any other. Stumbling out of her closet she pulled it over her head, the hood shadowing her face before she pulled it down and then grunted silently in thought.

She had her bag, her jacket, but she still needed something, what?

"_Shoes."_

Her face immediately scrunched in distaste. She had never worn shoes before, as she had never been outside the house. This being, her feet on the bottom were rather tough and calloused, however being outside meant different obstacles aside from the random shard of glass or something horrible that _he_ had managed to throw out in obstacle of her. She had overcome those, but the terrains of the world…

She knew not of what would come from those. Quietly she grabbed the pair of dusty old shoes that were once far too big for her. Pulling the sandals on, she made a face of distaste at the confining feeling that came around her feet before slowly wiggling her toes. Staring at them for a few moments she then sighed, moving for the front door.

She paused in front of it though as her hand found the knob and glanced over her shoulder. The sling over her right shoulder and across her chest and her baggy sleeves from her black cloak with ridiculous pink fleece lining hanging lightly over her hands, her hair pulled into her cloak as she grasped her hood with her left hand and pulled it over her head, looking away from the cabin and turning the knob, moving forward into the darkness that was to her the unknown.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the end of the first installment, like it? Hate it? Wanna hear more? Lemme know, I'm gonna have a whole summer to work on all this and my others. Welp, thanks for reading! And hope to see you next time.


	2. Moonlight Blitz with a BANG!

**A/N: ** Wow! I'm glad that so many people liked the first chapter! So of course, because of this, I have to up the anti and make a second. Well this may or may not be the first appearance of Kisame in it, I dunno yet, may be a bit too soon. So let's see the activities of our little socially awkward protagonist and see what she get's up too!

But before that!

Thank you too **Auroracha**, **nami98, ScarletDivinity**, and **Dave-MingChang**. For their wonderful reviews, they really made my day and they encourage me all the more to write! So thanks guys!

Other mind: _"Blah."_  
Mind: _Blah_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series. SO THERE!

* * *

**Moonlight Blitz with a BANG!**

+_Time Elapse: One Week Later_+

The sound her own breathing was all she heard as her feet carried her down the long dirt road she had been treading on for some time now. Really she didn't know how much ground she had covered since she had left. She traveled mostly at night though, from dusk till the sun was in the middle of the sky, this allowed her to stay out of most people's sights for the moment, and observe everything while being hidden.

She wasn't sure about the majority of the people she had met in the darkness so far. A lot of them tended to be rather...

She couldn't get a word for it; they seemed to be more like _him_ in feeling really. Something that her mind told her to stay away from her, that was an order she could follow all to easy. She didn't want to be involved with those type of people, usually she just hid when they came around though, listening to their words as they spoke to each other, several of them she couldn't understand, though they were the same language. Word's like "lover," "bitch," "slut," "cunt," and other things that seemed to have a disdainful disposition she didn't quite get. Mostly because she had heard them before, whether it be from _him_ or someone else…

However there was never a clarification as to what they meant.

This was slightly disconcerting to her, if she was to communicate with people who she never met before, how was she to talk to them? She rubbed her eyes as her hood hid them and half her face with in its shadows. Soon opening though she looked at the ground as it passed beneath her with each step.

She had also learned some interesting things as well during her observations. Such as some women, unlike herself, would willingly throw themselves to horrid men to take advantage of. These women were also paid for doing so, as the men would give them currency after. This she had watched with in the nighttime shadows of what was referred to as a "shady" little district, in one of the specks of a village she had passed through.

There were things that made her remember oddly enough too. As she had been with _him_ so many times, and touched only by _him _she forgot that books, and objects, were not the only things her mind seemed to grasp hold of. She had an instant where she accidently bumped someone while moving through what was known as the "market district" in that same little town, and it was there she got a few images in her head that she didn't want to see.

The man, much like _he_ had been, was a shinobi, she wasn't quite sure what these people did, aside from kill and apparently help villages out, but apparently He had gotten a blast of her too. As he had fallen to his knees and cried immediately.

These actions he showed were also disconcerting to her already confused state. He had nothing before seeing her memory that would cause to him to cry, and as she had felt unsettling and confusing sensations from bumping into him, she guessed he had felt her own emotions as well.

Her hands came up as she paused on the road and moved through her greasy hair, making her growl lightly to herself. It was frustrating and confusing! How was she to interact with people if they did things she didn't understand!? She shook her head back and forth, it wasn't as bad as living with _him_ still, fearing _his _fists, _his_ feet, _his_ blades, or _his _"love stick." IT was far better than Ever living with him.

_I'll just have to try harder! _She managed to snap in her head, eyes lidded and staring at the ground as she let out a low sigh from between her light pink lips. Her hands came down to her coat pockets and she pushed forward, then grunting as the other part of her mind slipped up, _"Most people live their lives in this world, we had no such opportunity, it will take us Time to understand this Amane, do not get frustrating over such trivial things."_ She ignored the voice and shut her eyes as she let her feet begin to carry her again.

To observe more people, she would have to be up during the day though, it was only logical. However the only time that she had usually been awake in the cabin was at night, because that was when _he_ was usually around. _He_ had usual techniques that took away her will to want to leave the cabin, or made it impossible for her to do so, such as forcing her to develop this nocturnal cycle.

Frowning she groaned again, grabbing the back of her hood and pulling it before letting her hair, which was tied back, fall behind her. _This is going to be harder than I thought… in fact it's going to be so difficult it might just TAKE as much time as she implies._ She didn't want to be a hermit, or reclusive from people, she wanted to experience them, to understand what they did, what it meant.

But right now it felt as though she was an entirely different species. And she could tell this was something she didn't like at all. In fact it was something that made her feel as bad as she had back in the cabin… she felt her hands come up and hug herself lightly in thought. Each step carrying her farther while she felt a shiver go through her, letting her mind review the scenes she had witnessed in the past week.

Even the people at the tavern she had slipped into for a little bit back at the small town had cheerful faces. They had people who while intoxicated, seemed nothing like _he _had whenever he had come back to where she was. So why was he always the one to become violent when ever he smelt horrible like some of those people did, when he was the one that couldn't walk straight like some woman couldn't, and a man was leading her off clearly making his intentions known, but with out hitting her or screaming at her?

_"Not all people will act like He did."_ No, of course they wouldn't. Amane shook her head back and forth frantically, her shoulder sling shifting as she did this before she looked back ahead, arms dropping, but one hand catching the strap and holding it quietly. Everyone was different, so maybe by switching to traveling in the day, maybe she would see something that didn't unsettle her quite as much.

_It didn't matter what time of day it was though, it could be two PM and he'd show up early from work and he'd still…_ She slammed the thought down, shaking her head again. It would be just as easy to remain wary to men and women, and people in general. She would continue to observe, but she would think and make sure it was okay to interact. More for her sake than theirs.

A large shadow blotted out her own as it moved past the moon in the sky. Confusion took her as it was quickly off her shadow and moving forward along the road, her eyes turning up to search for the creature making it before her eyes widened and mouth opened slightly.

She knew every species of bird there was recorded, but a large gray one… she frowned slowly, eyebrows furrowing at the size and the sheer ridiculousness it seemed to hold as her eyes caught it's curved jaw and large head, and even oddly shaped wings. Her head tilted now as her mouth shut and her hand on her strap fell down to her side. Her fingers wiggling before she leaned forward continuing to study it as the moon lit it up brightly.

_What species is That though? I know a book would have shown something like that…_ She heard yelling and slowly looked over her shoulder, eyes narrowing and then frowning. Where did that come from? What did she do? Investigate it, or look for the bird?

The yell was something temporary, while the bird was something she wanted to know about… it was… it was odd and it just didn't fit in with her mind. The yell was something common to her, as she had screamed several times…

_"Bird it is then."_ Her other mind spoke, she nodded, taking off after the bird at the a run as it moved down the path. She blinked as she saw something yellow on top of it as well, a grey weird looking bird with a yellow thing on its head. She chased after it, she had to know, it was odd and out of place.

But it was a bird, and species wise, anatomy wise, flight wise, feeding, and mating patterns wise, she knew birds. This new species was not in the catalogue that was her brain, something that allowed her to bring up the information she had collected from books quite easy. Letting out a low breath as she felt her body starting to tense up from the running while she followed the creature, she felt her face starting to scrunch slightly.

She was chasing a flying bird. Something that could cover ground a lot faster than she probably could… it was illogical to do so, but it was something she wanted to know about. So what better reason did she need to have in going after this impossible, but small endeavor?

_None._ She told herself, she needed no reasons than the ones she already had… this brought a smile to her face and she ignored the toll her body tugged at her mind about while she continued her sprint after the flying creature.

……. Amane stood bent over, hands on her knees as she stood in the woods now, eyes shutting tightly as she panted, sweat covering her face now. She had ran after it for 15 minute before it had finally landed somewhere with in the trees. And now here she was.

It was hard to believe with how large this land mass was, that according to a time _he _was screaming at her, this was merely an extremely large island. Her hands slowly clenched into fists before she opened her eyes, wincing as her sides screamed and her head was pounding. Her ears were hot and her chest felt like it was weighed down by something very heavy… her head shook clearing it and she forced herself to stand up straight.

_"Take off your shoes."_ The command of the other mind brought her eyes up to the tops of the trees before she winced. _"It will let you know what's going on. Just concentrate and allow yourself to focus 200 meters or so around you and only you."_ Now how did she do that? Concentrating around her would only let her know what was going on on the ground, not to mention it couldn't very well let her find the bird, particularly if it landed on the branches of a tree.

As there was a snapping of a twig though, it seemed she didn't need to. Her body twisted towards it, eyes taking in the darkness around her. The trees hovered menacing over her, her body relaxed slowly in place and her foot came behind her other instinctually. Though she had not intended to, her feet were slipped from her shoes one by one. The ground and soil made contact with her immediately and she stiffened.

Her mind went quiet as she relaxed, it felt nice like this, her mind wasn't filled with worry, or disaster, it didn't think about the people, or how things would work out, it just wanted to flow. Her eyes shut and then she slowly smiled. What was this feeling? She could fall back and feel safe, she could feel relief almost on the edge of her fingertips or even with in the darkest corners of her mind…

_"The forest is reacting to you, stop playing Amane. We must concentrate."_ The purple head frowned and slowly opened her eyes. There was another twig snap, her face turning towards it before she found her hand clenching lightly. She pulled the confining shoes back on, hating how they cut off the flow of information the world around her provided. She had different plants in her head that were fading away for later use, to be identified at the first chance she had. Random insects that she had never seen before that were also laying back in her mind…

Later she would have to find a few books and figure out what they were. The uses the plants might have and the insects if need be. But first…

_Bird._ Her mind cooed out easily. She nodded, first the bird, then finding her way out of the forest…

She blinked as her sides didn't hurt so much any more, her breath was back and she could already feel the sweat drying on her skin, the air was almost cooler in here as well, it made sense with the trees that were shading her. Her eyes turned up to them, thanking for a few moments silently before there was a third twig snap. Hand slipping quietly to the strap she had made the third day of her ventures with in her sleeves, she grasped the tanto's hilt and then began to walk quietly.

There was a presence somewhat to the west of her, she turned that way and frowned, raising a brow and staring up for a few moments. She supposed she had gained this knowledge when she had taken off her shoes, but why hadn't she known this before?

Or maybe she had, it would explain why she was aware of what usually went on outside the cabin, and inside it as well as far as movement. Biting her lip, she began forward again, through the bushes and thanking the old durable blankets that formed her cloak as they easily dissuaded any branches from ripping them to shreds. Her cloak easily protecting her form from anything that might damage it, as well as avoiding any snags, let her move rather quickly towards the presence she felt.

Upon reaching the area it was in, a rather large clearing though, she stopped, frowning immediately. There were five men that sat quietly around a fire, her hand reached up to the tree she hid behind, with in the shadows not lit up by the flames and crouched quietly. It would let her observe these individuals.

They looked sort of like shinobi, or what the man she had touched earlier in the week's depiction of shinobi looked like. But they weren't wearing the honorable head band that marked them so, as well as none of them had the vests that were accompanied with rank… So she wasn't sure. She could see plates that could be located on the hitai-ate, but they were on different parts of their body. One man had it the plate with the sign of his loyalty banded down onto his bag. Scratching the back of her head, Amane simply scowled.

There were more confusing people, and they weren't following what she already learned from one man. Turning and resting her back against the tree, pulling her shoes off and letting her hood down. She shut her eyes for a few moments and dug her feet in. She felt them as though they were beside her immediately. Her eyes narrowing as a part of them touched into the ground making her cringe.

But there was still no bird around. She heard a sound though above her and glanced up, body stilling immediately.

Never mind, THERE was the bird. The creature stared down at her with its curved beak, eyes staring quietly and moving to open its mouth when a tan hand came down on it, stopping it from making a sound. Her emerald green eyes slowly followed the hand however to the owner. He, obviously it was a he, his jaw was too large to be a masculine female, was staring down at her with a confused look… she thought so anyways. His blonde bangs covered left eye effectively, leaving his blue right eye to stare critically down at her. Around his head, he wore a hitai-ate what she assumed to be the traditional way. However there was something wrong with it…

She didn't quite know either… maybe…

Well, she'd figure it out later. Looking over her shoulder to where she heard the murmurings of the group, she paused for a few moments, making sure none of them moved, she then looked back up at the male who continued to watch her quietly, his head tilting slightly to the side as he held his hair up to a tuft poofing lightly out from where he had wrapped it upwardly tightly so it caused this effect. Slowly he climbed off the bird, standing on the branch letting her take a look at the garb he wore.

Much like her, he was in a cloak, however unlike her hood, he held a huge neck band. From what she could see through the moon peeking through the leaves, it held a pattern of red clouds with a white outlining on a black canvas, while where the zipper was located moved up to where the neck band ended.

The colors were dark however, so even the white made it look slightly subtle… she wasn't quite sure one way or another but the feeling of him was what confused her the most. He felt like _he_ did. But it didn't feel like it was fully directed towards her. By all means she felt slightly on guard by his appearance and his gaze, his lips in a downward arch and his eyebrows lowered as he studied her. But it wasn't as bad as when _he_ was around.

Opening her mouth, she watched his eyes narrow before pausing and shutting it, frowning slightly to herself. How would she react to this person as it was, much less interact with them? She looked up to where he was and then blinked as he wasn't there. There was a brush of air beside her and her eyes widened as her head immediately turned to it. The blonde was crouched beside her, hand outstretched and covering her mouth immediately as it had opened.

She felt him tense as she did while his consciousness slammed into her own.

Her eyesight went blurry, her breathing remained calm, her hands clenched though as powerful sensations rushed through her body. Something slipped into her mouth from the hand, but it was ignored as her mind gained flashes of scenes that were not her own. Her eyes shutting tightly as names and faces flowed through her head forcefully and then easily bending into the memory that came from him.

And then just as quickly as it had all started, it stopped. Her eyes opened, his hand was off her mouth and she spat what ever was in it out, her hands gripped her cloak so tightly that it stung, and her body shook now as she felt him leaning against her, quietly catching his own breath.

His name was Deidara, and he was a dangerous criminal that worked for the group known as Akatsuki. Her body shivered and she moved away from him, feeling his eyes immediately move to her while she was moving quietly back, step by step. Bare feet against the ground but mind to distracted to take in what it was saying. He was a killer, a bomb expert and he was on a mission to kill the men in the small camp they had been watching. It didn't matter how it did it, he just had to do it.

He had raped, tortured, and enjoyed blowing people up, and… she felt a shiver go through her at the terror she had witnessed in her mind, he like her, was only 19 years old.

In her backing away from him, she felt her foot caught on a branch and her eyes widened. She fell back, a gasp moving through her before she landed on her backside, head flinging back slightly and slapping hard against a tree. A hiss followed and she shut her eyes, before immediately regretting making any sound.

"What the hell was that?" It was the tallest of the man, with the plate on the bag that spoke, getting to his feet and immediately moving towards where she was. Her toes wiggled in the dirt before she shoved herself backwards into the darkness of a tree, her hand clenching tightly as he walked out to where she was.

Sometimes, when she was able to, she could hide in the shadows of the cabin and _he_ would not be able to see her. Maybe this was the same case. A hand however shot out and grabbed the front of her cloak, making it so there was no such luck. Her eyes opened and immediately turned to the tallest who had a hold of her now "Hey Look What I found!" The man exclaimed as she found herself yanked to her feet. "Got ourselves a little mouse!"

Her eyes narrowed on him, and then widened however as a blade shot through his neck and the tip glistened black with his blood. Her hands clenched as the blade was wrenched upward, and the man immediately fell to the ground at her feet, the blood slightly flicked on her face but not nearly as much attention was paid to it as she was staring at the blonde, Deidara in front of her. He said nothing for a few moments as he simply glanced at the body, before a glare turned her way.

She immediately backed away from him, back bumping into a tree, her hands clenching slightly and her right moving into her sleeve in response to the cornered feeling ebbing into her. He however simply rose a brow at her which made her pause. He still felt like _he _did, but not as much as before. It didn't feel nearly as much directed towards her either. He turned towards the clearing and entered it, ignoring the body and the four men that stood up before he took the bloody kunai in hand and rose it lightly for them to see. When he spoke though, his voice was very light, easy on her ears as well, it didn't sound like the voice of a killer.

"Looks like you found me out boys un." Spinning the kunai on his hand, she studied him, and then looked back down at the man that was sinking closer to death. She pondered him for a few moments, wondering however, if he had money on him.

The if he did, he wasn't going to be using it any more… her hands moved quietly towards him before a blade shot forward and her hand stopped just in time for it to embed into the ground before it. Her eyes widened for a few moments before Deidara's voice spoke through the air again.

"Leave it, un." It was a crack through the air almost like a whip against her back. It shoved her back and made her stare wide eyed at the blade in the ground before her hand slowly grasped it and plucked it back. The people it had helped take their lives from flashing through her mind before it's owner did as well. She slowly looked over at the blonde that had turned his head, part of his eye staring at her quietly before he looked back ahead.

Why did he tell her to leave the man be? It wasn't as though he was going to do anything with the money in his wallet. Not to mention it was probably gonna go to waste if it was just left alone as it was. What was the point to just letting him have his money.

"No." Was the first thing that exited her. There was no response from the blonde except for him to sigh loudly. She didn't know him, so why would she cause some a reaction from him? Why would Deidara care if she took the money and left the body, and then left the area? Where did he get the right to tell her what she could and couldn't do with a dead body in front of her.

As the man had stopped moving, breathing, and existing, he was now indeed dead to her.

"That is MY kill onna, un." Was the low snarl that exited the blonde, "As shitty and inartistic as it may be, I get to say what happens to it and what it owns un. Don't Touch It."

Amane stared for a few moments, left quiet and simple. What grudge did Deidara have against this man that would cause him to be territorial over killing him? The only way she could comprehend it was when she killed _him._ Had anyone disturbed the body any more than she had, she would have been angry. It was her pride and it was her proof of fighting and winning her freedom…

Backing away from the body quietly she let her form turn in a crouch and stare at the blonde that simply had his hands in what looked to be like a sack beside him. There was a chewing sound before the male smiled, "You're in a lot of trouble for not paying up when we asked un."

The men were surrounding him, she watched as he simply remained relaxed, eyes lidded before pulling his hands out of the sack and placing them together. But not before she spotted the mouths that in his memory she had seen cause so many bad things to happen. Her body shook lightly though in an odd anticipation.

She wanted to see it. She wanted to see what he was going to do. He was a shinobi, like everyone in the party but her was. He was oddly dangerous, almost a complete opposite from what she felt to be… but he was socialized, he could carry a conversation. At least from what she had gained from touching him…

Her eyes narrowed as he smirked and let whatever was in his hands drop. He then watched as the lot sprung, her eyes taking his body coiling and then pouncing up into the air, back flipping and landing while two fingers came in front of his face. There were four minature explosions and four large grey spiders covered the mens faces after jumping up from within the grass. Her eyes widening as Deidara simply let a smile come to his face, "This is too easy un." His eyes shut, "Katsu."

The spiders began to glow and a hand grabbed her by the back of the neck and shoved her down behind the tree she had been backed up against. A form covering her own as the loud banging of explosions took place. Heat brushed against her face and her cloak rustled and blew in the large gusts it caused. Smoke filled her nose and her head bowed into her garb as she began to cough. The person over her simply didn't move as this happened before the quiet took place. This quiet wasn't like the one before, where the animals chirped and the wind still blew, this was just pure silence, nothing but her own and the person above her breathing now the only thing her more than likely deaf ears could absolutely pick up.

There was the sound of leaves crunching and then the person above her immediately fell over. Her eyes turning to them to see it was clay form of the dangerous blonde. Someone stopped beside her and she immediately looked towards him or her, staring down and then up as Deidara simply watched her. The quiet held before he reached forward with his hand and she scuffled away and out into the clearing immediately from him. His eyes turning towards her in slight though before he slowly crossed his arms.

"…You got a kekkei genkai gaki un?" Her eyes narrowed on him and tensed. Hand moving quietly into the cloak and watching his eyes narrow on her. She blinked as he slowly smirked though, "Yeah, though so un, not many they still keep locked up though for it." Her hand found the blade of her tanto and he disappeared again. This time he didn't appear around her.

Amane was confused, her toes slightly pulling at the earth underneath them and curling while she tried to find him. She could sense him slightly with in the area, but not as well as when the group he had taken out were on the ground. Her eyes widened though as she did pick him up though on her mind, her other mind shouting out as something was shoved over her mouth.

Her eyes grew heavy as she breathed in, her body felt weaker with in moments before her sight began to blacken and she grew unconscious. Deidara quietly caught the smaller female form as it fell to the ground, staring in his crouch down at it before slowly frowning. He couldn't quite define what he was feeling towards this pathetic creature, perhaps some form of sympathy, as he could feel when she was looking in his mind and feeling his memories just as he had seen hers.

However that wasn't' something he felt often so he highly doubted it. That little ability to stun the person she touched though as a side effect, might be something useful for the organization… and it would no doubt bring interest and entertainment to him for bringing her with him. His lame partner being something that he just didn't feel like dealing with the majority of the time.

If anything he was a nuisance. Maybe he could find some sort of relaxation with this odd little thing that had managed to stumble in on him during his mission. He could use it as an excuse for leaving such a mess, though he was never clean so to say. As well as he could figure out just what the hell she could do… as she had more going on there besides the little memory trade they had done. He was sure of it…

His conscious, or what little of it he had telling him to do so, he sighed and lifted the small thing up onto his shoulder. Eyes lidded as he jumped and his bird swooped out under him to catch him. Throwing the female form back and watching it's tail feathers weave around it, he looked out quietly over the woods that were illuminated by the moon like some sort of sea. A small smile coming to his lips.

He could figure it out later, it probably was against his better judgment to take her with, but since when had any of the Akatsuki used rather good judgment as it was, as well as she was a simple human. It wasn't like he couldn't just make her a piece of his art collection should the fact arise that her being around him was a problem.

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty, that's the end of chapter two. I was gonna wait a little before updating, but since you guys had such positive responses, I couldn't really wait to get another chapter out –laughs.- So when you get the chance tell me what you think of this one. I know Deidara's a wee bit out there right now, but I'm gonna bring it more to home, as I didn't think I made him TOO out there. Just a little bit. –Is hopefully- Anyways, thanks for reading, hope to see what you thought, and can't wait to see you next time.


	3. Oceanic Lessons

**A/N:** And here we are at chapter three… this is gonna be fun, little Amane won't know what the hell is going on and she's gonna be all cute and confused… -wiggles in excitement-

Thank you's to:

**The_Pie_With_The_Face, SilverRavenofthemoon, Xiaahandrus **and **Little Kunai** for their reviews! Can't wait to see you guys next chapter.

Mind: _BLAH_  
Other Mind: _"Blah"

* * *

_

**Oceanic Lessons**

When she first began to stir, the single thing that stuck out in her mind was how hard the wind was blowing, and how the air smelt of salt and an odd freshness. The second thing she noticed was there was something around her body, restraining it.

It was when she opened her eyes, she found the ground that was far underneath her was not green, or brown, or filled with trees and roads that were struck across it… no. Blue. Also the sun was up. She stared quietly as the water stretched far across the horizon though, to stunned by this fact, staring as both ways she looked were completely bare of any land except for a fog that laid above it like a ghostly blanket.

Perhaps it would amaze her if the situation didn't immediately cause her to also notice how high they were. That immediately frightened her. Her body immediately began to squirm, her breathing elevated, she felt sweat develop on her forehead and her body start to heat up. The thing that was restraining her to begin with tightened immediately around her. She stilled as the tightening around her breast began to cut off her breath.

_I…I can't…_

Her form began to still, her hands clenched into fists and her teeth gritted. There was a few moments of quiet except for the large flapping of wings which drew her attention. Her eyes opened slightly, watching the large gray wings move up and down, keeping the giant bird up in the air before she slowly let her eyes move to the water beneath it.

"So you're awake un… that's odd, usually people are out for a long time after the chloroform…"

She immediately looked up to the blonde that was looking over his shoulder at her, slowly she tried to shift only for the clay tail of the bird to close tightly in on her again making her gasp out. Soon it stopped though, and there were light footsteps. Deidara crouched down, staring at her bowed head for a few moments before tilting his head and reaching forward. She felt his hand move up against her chin, then holding it slightly as he tilted her head up towards him while leaning forward now. Quietly blue stared into emerald green before he slowly smiled shutting his eyes, "…You really are interesting… un."

The face he made when her tongue came out again his fingers, and then her mouth biting down onto it would have made anyone normal probably laugh. However as blood trickled gently down her chin, the purplenette stared at the demolition artist for a few moments before releasing his hand and spitting the blood down to the water below. Watching that amusing face distort with rage.

"Little Bitch!" Was the snarl, she flinched as a fist was raised, eyes shutting tight as his feeling changed. He felt like _him_ again, he felt horrible, her blood ran cold and her eyes opened, making contact while she felt her body shaking before she focused in on him.

Deidara froze as his body was taken over by an immense feeling of fear. Cold running through his veins replacing the hot anger that was there immediately. His body began to shake and his hand froze in mid air, opening slightly while he felt his mind starting to hiss and scream at him. Memories long locked away from his childhood rising up into his mind in a rush like a tsunami against a shoreline. He fell to his knees, arms soon coming over his stomach and curling as his face buried into his muffler, staring at nothing while darkness clouded his eyes.

And then it was over. His eyes snapped open to see she was watching him now quietly, almost critically… and the bird's tail had opened. Her form was on its hands and knees in front of him watching now, her hand coming up slowly onto his shoulder, as though making sure he was fine before she frowned.

Amane didn't know what to make of this. For a moment the man, though she knew his name, she had no real want to call him by it yet, had felt… sort of like her. She was confused, was he approachable because of this? She remained level with him as the bird continued it's flight. Her breathing soft as she watched him stare at her before he grabbed her face and tugged it forward.

_No!_ She pulled back from it immediately, slipping from his grasp before his hand grabbed her wrist. There was a yank, her cloaked form falling into his own between his legs from the jerk before an arm came around her back trapping her in, his eyes lidded as he stared down at her and she stared up. The quiet holding before confusion spread through him as he stared down at the small annoying creature he held slightly in his lap and on his stomach and chest.

What the hell was this? Was it her kekkei genkai? Those eyes? What the fuck was this little thing capable of? He slowly shut his eyes and then took a breath before opening an eye lazily at her and shoving her lightly off back towards the tail. He blinked however as as soon as it began to close on her she immediately darted from it and stood quietly on the bird's back.

She wasn't going to go back into the tail, if she did, she'd be trapped again, and she didn't want to be. Not when he could crush her, or just hit her, and cause her more pain. Her eyes flashed slightly in her own determination, her hand clenching. No one was going to cause her pain again, she'd kill them, just like she killed _him_ and make sure of it.

Unbeknownst to her, the slight killing lust raising from her was immediately noticed by Deidara, his eye narrowing as he studied her as she was glaring at a spot in the back of the bird with much intensity. It held for a few moments before it lifted and she slowly looked back at him now. And then just like his fear, it was gone, eyes held no ill intent, just an analyzing and intelligent look that was clouded with confusion.

His eyes narrowed then as he stared at her, how was she balanced on the bird? He looked down at her feet, focusing before blinking as there was a light suction going on with her chakra, for a few moments he just continued to look before turning his gaze back up to her face. She was now looking at her feet with a confused look, then back at him with a frown now.

Was there something wrong with her feet? Amane didn't understand why the blonde would be staring at them before he slowly sighed. Rubbing his face and glaring at her between his fingers. He didn't feel at all like _him_ though. In fact he just felt… well…

She couldn't describe it. Slowly he reached a hand out to her, eyeing it questioningly she didn't move from her spot on the bird's back, slightly closer towards the left side of it. Glancing over her shoulder to stare at the salty water beneath them she then looked back over at him.

It wouldn't hurt to ask, he might… since he wasn't feeling like _him_ at all any more, answer her questions. Slowly she pointed at the bluish green that spread around them watching him pause. "..What is that?" His look once again puzzled her, as his eye visibly widened and then he looked down behind him as well before looking back at her.

"…You don't know what an ocean is un?"

It was her turn to stare wide eyed and shocked. Immediately she whipped around and stared at the blue that stretched into the horizon only to meet with a lighter blue in a straight line. She then looked down as it rushed, the shadow of the bird coating it smoothly except for the slight current that caused small waves to rush froth back and forth. Slowly she inhaled, the scent, now she understood. The ocean she remembered a book told her was filled with _salt_ water. Something that couldn't be drunk by humans, and also caused a rather unhealthy reaction.

So this was it though, this was the ocean. _I made it…_

_"It really is something isn't it?"_

She relaxed lightly, knees bending into a crouch and staring down quietly, ignoring the stare of the bomb artist who was edging hesitantly, and slowly like towards a frightened animal, closer to the transfixed 19 year old. He blinked as her hood fell slightly over her head and her eyes became shadowed, but a smile reached her lips now.

Then he blinked as she sat down comfortably from her crouch on her backside, legs crossed and hands in her lap leaning forward only enough so she could continue to peek over the edge at the fleeting blue beneath them.

It was a miracle this bird knew where he wanted to go, or they might have been in trouble, it was also good he was able to keep a constant control of it at all times… slowly he stood behind her before glancing at the tail. Really it would be better for her to stay in it, it was better for his nerves and less likely she would annoy him… However, it was also likely she would cause a fuss over being forced to stay in it if he forced her. Something he didn't want to have happen, because blowing up a bird over the ocean while very, _very _enticing, was something that would cause a lot of attention he didn't feel like giving.

The idea hit him before he smiled lightly, leaning forward and his hands moving onto the cloaked shoulders of the girl, "Oi un. You really seem to like the ocean heh."

Her body tensed underneath his hands and he smiled lightly, "Why don't I give you a better view, and that way we don't have any trouble un?"

It wasn't really a request, nor was it a question. With out her answer he immediately grabbed the cloaked girl underneath the arms, watching as her eyes widened from underneath the hood and moving to grab for her blade. Easily restraining the hand she needed to get it, her right, he proceeded to half way carry her, half way drag her towards the head of the bird with him. By the time he reached the neck he felt her still before he let her down lightly in front of him.

"Sit there." He pointed at the joint between the neck and the wings, eyes lidded as he stared at her and watched the emerald ones turn back to stare back.

Amane was greatly confused, as Deidara didn't feel what so ever horrid, nor did he feel like he had ill intent… he didn't make her shiver in fear at the moment, nor did he make her want run away… slowly she lowered herself, sitting on the beginning of the bird's neck and then looking down at the clay underneath her. The blonde nodding satisfactorily before sitting behind her and throwing his legs on either side of her, then leaning in closer and staring ahead quietly over her head.

Her form tensed at the nearness of the nuke nin, eyes narrowing ahead of her. He felt like nothing now, she was sure of it as ever. Which was odd…

Why did he drag her with him if he didn't have any ill intent? What was the purpose of all of this? Her eyes narrowed as she now studied him over her shoulder, ignoring the blue wonder beneath them. _He isn't feeling like Him, he's just feeling… like everyone else is. He's not like that, he's a killer, I've seen him, he blows things up for fun, he kills people because he can, he's not someone nice… _This suspicion showed on her face now making the blonde blink and look slightly taken aback…

He didn't think a face like that could make such a cold look. Quietly he looked back before he then looked over her head towards the horizon, "Oi, gaki."

"My _Name _is _Amane_." He grunted, startled, at the correction watching her eyes become lidded.

She was annoyed, she didn't like people calling her anything other than her name. _He_ called her everything but it, and that was what she wanted. She had a name, though it may very well not be her _real_ name, as she had never known it, but it was a name. And it was a title she held closely to her heart from the moment she found it for herself. So she wanted him to use it.

As he stared back at her, she felt a tinge of something that made her brain feel awkward, almost like when people kept doing things for the past week that confused her greatly, such as a man yelling at a woman, getting slapped, and then she would be allowed to walk away unscathed, or when a bartender kept giving someone a drink, even though it was very clear they were past the levels needed for intoxication. She didn't understand that and it made her feel… well completely frustrated.

Was she frustrating him? She also found herself usually feeling something odd towards that frustration, she found if she thought about it to hard she would usually fall into a dark place in her mind, until the other mind would talk with her logically as to why it was useless. Was she making him feel that?

And why did she care if she did? When she was here without consent, just picked up randomly and underhandedly, as well as being almost smothered to death earlier. She now was glaring at him watching as a clueless look came to his face before she looked back ahead and glared at the head of the bird.

_Illogical blonde bubblehead. _She hissed in her mind, _there's no purpose for him to bring me along unless he's going to kill me or rape me or something, and he doesn't feel like he's doing any of that. He doesn't even feel like he has the intent to at the moment. So why am I here when there's no purpose for us meeting!?_

"Oi, Ama-chan." She blinked from her thoughts and immediately let what he just said process through her mind. Slowly looking over her shoulder at him confused.

"My names not Ama, and no where in announcing my name to you did I have a chan. I'm Amane."

She watched as his lips tugged into a smirk and then slowly he began to laugh. There was a bubbly feeling from him, something hot, but not like some of the people who felt like _him _felt when ever they were approaching something that they wanted. What was this feeling that he had? She could only once again relate to feeling she had when she killed _him_, but that felt as though she was relieved more than anything, then there was another feeling that came after it that she couldn't identify…

His hand planted on her head and she immediately stilled, eyes widening though the hood of the cloak separated them before he sighed and moved his hand away.

"You really don't know anything do you un." Was the breath that exited him, slowly she looked over her shoulder at him, watching him look at her with that lidded gaze from one eye. His lips a single line, while his feelings that were caught by her went blank to her mind.

How he said it, it didn't sound like a question… she didn't know how to respond. So she looked back ahead to the ocean instead. The quiet simply holding except for the loud flap of wings as the wind continued by them. Part of the wind catching into her hood and down her cloak making it puff for a moment before she shivered and hugged herself, glowering.

"Well un?" There was still no reply as he stared at her before she looked at the neck of the bird between her legs, then at his legs beside her own. Why was she letting him do this? Was it because he felt so odd to everyone else? She should be fighting to get out of here, but he… he…

"You're too confusing…" She found herself whispering out loud, making the blonde blink and his lips turn into a small dot before his eye widened. She looked slowly over at him, glaring now, "I don't understand you at all, I don't understand any of you…" Then looked back at the water.

Deidara may have not been as old of one of his coworkers, or as able to read emotions, but they were pretty clear. He didn't feel pity in his heart, or a real need to comfort her, but he wasn't going to screw around with something he had already found very dangerous with only a little pushing. He was pretty sure it wasn't just good old memories coming forward that made him freeze up earlier. And feeling her past as she had his, well he definitely was sure that there was a kekkei genkai involved.

He could be empathetic about the situation if he felt so, but he didn't really, not when she had accidentally, or rather, he had accidentally, managed to feel more emotion for the small creature than he wanted to. If it weren't for the fact she'd stunned him literally when he touched her, she probably would have her head blown in all actuality, as that was what was supposed to happen when he touched her in the first place, and shoved a small bomb into her mouth.

But here they were.

Slowly he leaned back on one hand, then reached up with his other, knowing the mouth would remain shut tight as he rubbed it over his face, careful not to touch his eyepiece unnecessarily. Then let out a sigh.

"…You seem to know about as much as a 10 year old then un." It came out in a tired chuckle, shaking his head he leaned forward, hands planting on his thighs and letting his head come beside her own, "Why am I confusing un?"

"You're a killer." Was the blunt reply, the 19 year old blinked and slowly nodded, "You blow people, and things up just because you can, because you think it's your art…" He didn't _think_ it was art, he _knew_ it was art, His art.

However he was starting to see very clearly, she didn't know any better. She barely knew anything at all when it came to interacting with people. Something like that was very ill taken in itself, but at the same time, he didn't think she could help it. There as no pity in him though as he continued to listen at this fact.

"And you keep doing things that don't make sense. Why am I here? You don't feel like you're going to kill me, you haven't done anything except back there where you even felt like _him_, you don't feel like _him_ at all right now but you're still a killer, and you're still a shinobi, and you're still…" She was struggling for the words before slowly shaking her head, bowing it quietly and her hood.

Pondering over this Deidara sighed lightly and rubbed his uncovered eye now. She really didn't see people as different, she had only been introduced to one person after all, and that was a traumatizing experience enough. He had to wonder, just what the hell was this kekkei genkai she had that was bad enough to get her locked up as a little brat till she was this age.

And –

Wait.

He didn't Feel?

"…Can you feel what I'm feeling Amane Un?" He frowned watching her now, her eyes slowly looked over at him, those damn emeralds staring quite to innocently for his taste before she looked back ahead.

"I can feel what everyone feels like."

…She had empathic ability, well that certainly explained to Deidara why she was so eager to hide from the men at the camp fire for his mission, or why she hadn't been completely freaking out at his presence aside from the little incident when she was in the tail. It would also explain why he was overcome by immense terror while he had been on the verge to sock her one for biting him.

"And when you touch people un?"

There was no reply to this one, really Amane didn't want to say what happened when she touched people, because she wasn't quite sure. She knew that she obtained their memories, and emotions. But her own having been so stunted through trauma and abuse to where fear and pain were the most prevalent in her life, she didn't really know about the others. However the people she touched…

"Those people become more confusing…"

Once again silence over took them for a little bit. Both left to their own thoughts, Deidara in particular on the quiet girl's abilities and the effects they had on Him in particular when he touched her. While Amane's own mind was on what was currently going on and the blonde's odd lack of aggression towards her. He almost seemed friendly compared to earlier when he killed the men, as well as when he was drugging her. At least, that's what she believed this chloroform to be, from what she saw in his memories anyways, that's what it pointed to.

It was her though that broke the silence this time, "Where are you taking me, and why?"

The blonde would have been stunned if he didn't expect this question to come up at some point, "Well un, with me. I guess."

"…You didn't think this through at all did you?" She was an insightful little thing if she felt the need to be. Slowly her eyes turned to him and she stared at him with a small look he could only identify as annoyance and curiosity. Amane however was not pleased with the answer she was given, with him didn't give her any idea to where they were going, just that he was going to more than likely be there when ever they got there. Something she didn't like, the fact he guessed, also she sensed meant her being grabbed was probably impulsive. Something she had observed from men leaving their escorts at random times to find women who would show themselves to them willingly with in moments after sweet words were spoken, only to get caught by their escorts and screamed at.

"…No un, I didn't. So let's get something's straight." Her eyes narrowed as she felt him flare up with a new feeling, it felt something like _him_ when ever he was about to yell at her, but it was slightly off from it, it didn't seem nearly as threatening, as it did to play a reminder. A hand came and planted on her shoulder, with a tug she was back against his chest and his chin was on her ear. "You've seen me little girl un, and I've seen you." His voice, his voice was darker than before, it was unsettling. Her body tensed in reaction to it immediately and her legs came up slowly as though to protect her stomach and chest. However another hand came out and planted on her knee surprisingly light, not really as menacing as she thought it was going to be.

"However, don't think I'll let you use that to you're advantage un. You're going to be staying with me until I feel like getting rid of you or you become useful. And regardless of your past un, I will kill you if you cause me too much trouble." His hand then tightened on her knee, pain jerked through it making her eyes widen and her hand grab for her tanto, she watched his eyes widen and then his other hand on her shoulder snap out like a snake, grasping her wrist and his breathing softened.

"This Amane un, would be trouble." He gave her wrist that was attached to the hand holding the blade, a little shake, nonverbally gesturing to what he meant. He couldn't treat her just like any normal person, because she wasn't. He hadn't dealt with kekkei genkai prisoners before, but he supposed it would widen his capabilities for the organization as well as his own skills. So why not start now, it might be a slight hassle, but if he could figure more out about that little ability of hers, it probably would become very useful in the long run.

"You will not draw this blade against me un, or anyone I say no to for that matter, do you understand that?"

"Why are you taking me with?!" Was the snap, he was slightly surprised as her eyes flashed angrily after her head snapped over her shoulder to glare at him. Her hand jerked free in his slight surprise and before he knew it she was straddling the neck of the bird backwards, tanto sheathed, her shoulder's squared though and her teeth bared. The blonde couldn't say he was very surprised though, she had very little discipline over herself as it was, her eyes flicking to his own he felt his own temper mount though and smiled cruelly to the girl.

The bird's wings immediately tucked into it's body causing Amane's eyes to bulge almost out of her skull as it began to plummet, her mind confused and immediately flooding into a panic from the once flying creature now definitely not being in flight, her stomach created a rather unpleasant feeling and the speed starting to be created from the fall gained her attention immediately. The wind pressed to her back as the ocean surface was getting closer with in seconds.

Instinctively she reached out, grabbing hold of the first thing that was coming towards her as the fear filled her, she didn't want to die, she absolutely did not want to die. Her face buried into the substance and she felt her thighs sting as they clung to the bird as it fell, warmth forming around her eyes as her teeth gritted.

_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

There was a loud 'snap' and a large gust of wind rushed by her. The feeling of falling in her stomach stopped, her fisted hands in the black cloak in front of her shaking with the rest of her body as something cool skimmed her leg before a weightlessness came over her and the cooling feeling left.

Slowly two arms folded over her back as her tears fell silently into the black cloak with the red clouds and Deidara let out a light sigh as she continued to shake in his embrace. His anger relieved at the sight of being very affective in his teachings to his new ward. If she was that, he wasn't sure. Slowly he looked down at her quietly before resting a hand on her head and ignoring the greasy hair, ruffling it slightly. Before grabbing her chin and making her look up. He ignored the puffiness around her eyes or the slight bit of mucus down her nose, it did make her look ugly, but it was tolerable as it was a reward for his efforts.

"Because Amane chan un." He decidedly murmured, replying to her earlier question, "What's a little mouse like you have a chance against an eagle like me un?" He then chuckled lightly, "Plus, it'll pay off for me in the end."

Yes, he was selfish and he had no problem saying that, after all, those who joined Akatsuki all joined for their own reasons, his own for his own pleasure and inability to defeat one of their stronger members. A fact he despised, but acknowledged oddly enough. "Just be grateful that much more dangerous people than me aren't the ones that you're being caught by un."

* * *

**A/N: **Lol, and that's the end of chapter three of this here venture. Well Down below I have an Omake for you readers if you choose to, something to give a little laugh here and there, simply because it's gotta have a bit of humor here somewhere besides the social awkwardness. Or something, and plus I like Omakes. So there you go. They won't be every chapter, just once in a blue moon when I feel like it really. So you've read, review when ya'll get the chance, I'd like to hear what you have to say, and see ya next chapter!

* * *

_**Omake:**_

_ "Why are you taking me with?!" Was the snap, he was slightly surprised as her eyes flashed angrily after her head snapped over her shoulder to glare at him. Her hand jerked free in his slight surprise and before he knew it she was straddling the neck of the bird backwards, tanto sheathed, her shoulder's squared though and her teeth bared._

_ "Well shit girl un! With a feisty look like that, how can any guy resist?" He replied smiling and leaning forward energetically._

_ "…Neh?"_

_ "I mean sure you're a little banged up un! But you got a good body once we get some food on there! I'm sure Tobi can help you with that un!"_

_ "Who's Tobi?"_

_ "Also After a shower! You won't smell so bad either! B.O. is not the way to go un!"_

_ "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"_


	4. Just Another Step Forward

**A/N**: Chapter four, sorry it took so long with this one, it's the night before finals so if this turns out a little short, I'm sorry, I'll make up for it in chapter five. Anyways! Thank you's go to this chapter! –Plays dramatic music-

**ScarletDivinity (Thanks for all the help you've been giving me!)  
SilverRavenofthefullmoon  
dat lady thear  
Xiaahandrus (Thanks for all the help you've been giving me as well!)  
**

I hope to hear again you all next chapter and that you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series. SO THERE! This includes chapter three as well, since I forgot one there. Damn, I'm slipping!

**Amane: **Damn? What is the meaning of this word?

**A/N: **.... how'd you get there?

* * *

**Just Another Step Forward**

_ The small cabin that was deserted by its former inhabitants laid silent, there were no screams that exited it, no male shouts, no sobbing. The area around it however was barren of any life, the trees seemed to be almost wilted, the animals were steering clear of it, and the people that would walk past it even seemed to be a little leery of it._

_ Something his father never was. Something that he knew his father would never fear. Trusted with the duty to guard a weapon that could be so dangerous to Kirigakure, something that he knew for a face his father had accepted all to happily, that not even the appearance of it, or the creature that was held with in those walls that it was supposed to be, could ever draw his father away from his duty._

_ However his father had never failed to come home. Never missed dinner with his mother, he had never missed seeing __**his**__ son after a mission, such as he had been away from. So what had changed now?_

_Atsushi Daichi knew how his father behaved… he knew that __**he**__ would never leave his mother to worry, he knew that __**he**__ would always be there when they needed him, to bring in the money, to help pay bills… no matter how many times he would go missing at night, and come back smelling of booze, and sometimes blood._

_ Arashi Daichi, his father, was a noble man when it came to __**his**__ job; __**his**__ duty to the village was top priority, while __**his **__family was second on __**his **__list. Something that was expected, as well as taught well to __**his**__ son._

_ But Atsushi, as he used his uncovered purple eye to study the quiet cabin from the tree he was crouched on, his other covered on purpose by a bandage. Couldn't figure out why the hell his father hadn't come home yet. It had been well over a week since __**he**__ had left in the middle of the night. _

_His jonin vest waved under the influence of a quiet wind, it's green matching the trees while his hair, a lime green that was close to neon, stuck out like a sore thumb. A fact he had been cursing since birth, as neither of his parents had it._

_ His body was tensed as his hands, gloved in turquoise gloves with fish net sleeves to his elbows, metal plates on the knuckles holding yellow smiley faces on them, were relaxed and loose as they held a pair of sais in them. Another breeze brushed against the thin tank top that was underneath his mesh t-shirt while his Kirigakure hitai-ate rested against and over his neck, protecting it._

_ From his position, it looked quite uninhabited. In fact it looked like it hadn't been used for a quite a bit. Something he was hoping, as the fact his father was missing wasn't a good thing. Slowly he moved from the tree, hopping from it forward and then landing quietly onto the grass. A feeling entered him immediately, taking him off guard as he did so of utmost malice, anger welled into his system, before shutting his eyes he slowly calmed himself with a basic breathing exercise._

_ Glancing back and forth, he slowly approached after assuring himself, and making sure the area around him was deserted. His green closed toed boots moving silently across the greenery it stepped on, his brown shorts silent as well as he walked towards the door stilled._

_ The stench of blood met his nose and his visible eye widened. It was a metallic salty scent any Kiri shinobi was familiar with, his rank being jonin, he could safely say he could track by it if need be, he knew it that well. Placing one sai in a sheath, he held the other ready, grasping the sliding door and shoving it open._

_ Death met his nose and he backed away immediately, hand shooting over his mouth and nose. At the age of 19, no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't able to successfully get used to it. Concern immediately filled him though, who was in that cabin? Who was dead?_

_It's not otou-san is it?__ His form immediately stilled as the horror hit him. Uncovering his mouth, he launched forward into the cabin, body coming to a halt as he reached what he could only guess was the living area. The stench filled his nose, the blood that decorated the room, coming all from one particular point, reflected back in his eyes, the maggots and flies hanging around the room like a cesspool, sounds of crawling and buzzing filled his ears._

_ And then everything went black.

* * *

_

Amane snapped awake, sweat covered her small form, causing it to shine lightly as moonlight bore down on her form from her spot on the side of a bed. Deidara's eye opened as soon as he felt the disturbance beside him, glancing slowly over his shoulder at the purple haired 19 year old who was sitting up now, panting lightly and shaking with a tremor that would pass through her slightly.

The blonde fought back a groan, wishing deeply to just roll over, and go back to sleep. Slowly though, he sat up. Staring quietly at her though, his own chest bare, the mouth on his chest sewed shut for the time being, something she hadn't been awake to see when they had arrived here.

In fact, he had to carry her in on his back because she was passed out half way through the day. Sleeping like a baby despite the fact of the scare he had given her earlier in the day. Studying her now, it seemed her sleep was far less peaceful than he thought. Leaning forward, he exhaled loudly, watching her bright green eyes flick to him and immediately hold a panic look. Flicking around in confusion and fear before he reached out and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Amane, calm down un." He forced himself to keep the annoyance back, no doubt she would be able to see it. He grunted how ever as the backlash of her little ability immediately hit him, his eyes shutting for the moment, his eyepiece removed for the moment in though before he slowly sighed.

"Where am I?" His eyes snapped open to glance at her as she was watching him now; she seemed to have remembered what was going on through the contact. But he supposed she would still be fearful.

Amane confirmed his suspicion as she had moved from his hands, immediately off the bed and back against the wall. The heat of the nightmare batted off slightly by the cool of the wall as it touched her back and back of legs. Her eyes then widened and she glanced down in confusion. Her chest was bandaged, and her underwear was on, but where was the rest of her…

_He's gonna do something, he's gonna do something. I made Deidara angry and he's gonna do something to me because of it. That's why he took off my clothes, that's why-_

_ "It could be because he just wanted to put you into bed. There is only one bed so perhaps he was being polite and sharing it with you."_

_ But sharing a bed means-_

_ "Does he Feel like he's gonna do anything?"_

Her eyes flicked up to him now, wide and nervous, fearful before she tried to focus her panicked mind on just him. Did he feel dangerous? No, he didn't feel like _him_ either, he just felt… he felt sorta like he did earlier, when she wouldn't come to him on the bird. He just felt…

_"Annoyed?"_

_Annoyed? What does annoyed mean?_

_"I don't know, I'm you."_

Of course it didn't know, it just told her when it needed to things that she wanted to hope, but didn't dare to. Her eyes flicked to him now, puzzled with this word. In the context it was used, it was most likely an emotion of sorts. Slowly she opened her mouth, "…D-Deidara…"

She heard a sigh from him, the way he felt strained lightly, like he was holding back. This made her slowly place a hand on the wall behind her, concentrating slightly on what was going on around her as well as outside of the room, not him, anything but him. She felt the straining continue though and almost stomped her foot as all she got was a spider and a few bugs that were crawling around next door. She had locked onto him somehow! Fighting back a small whine and nibbling her bottom lip slightly, which the blonde did not let go unnoticed, she looked down at the floor.

"What's annoyed mean?"

The silence that came after the question was filled with thick, absolute, humor. The blonde leaned forward, making her immediately look at him, eyes narrowing and wary. Another thing the nuke nin didn't bother leaving left alone to his observation. He suspected it came from the many years of abuse she had been put through. But if he had his way, those would actually be beneficial to her in the long run. Pain tolerance was a very valuable thing, particularly when one was having to survive through certain processes such as torture or interrogation through out their profession.

He smiled lightly though, watching her, taking not as her hand left it's flat position to the wall, and just her tips rested to it as though slightly unsure if she would need to take her mind elsewhere. Exhaling, he chuckled easily, "It's when you're feeling irritated un."

"…What's irritated?"

"A lesser version of anger un." He lidded his eyes observing now as her eyes had become half mast with her own though, staring at the floor for a few moments, before she broke the silence again.

"So that feeling I felt, when I woke you up, that's annoyed?"

"Hai un." He nodded watching as those bright eyes had slowly centered in on him. He blinked now though, frowning, "Have you never felt annoyed, Amane chan?"

"I'm not this Amane Chan you keep talking about." Her voice was snappy now immediately, eyes flaring with something he couldn't identify, "I'm _Amane!_ It's not that hard to comprehend!" He glared, watching as she immediately flinched, letting a bit of malice fill into him.

_Oh no, oh no no no, I crossed a line, he's mad, he's gonna hit me, he's gonna beat me, he's gonna-_

_ "I think it's because you got snippy with him Amane."_

But when ever it was _him_, there was always a beating that came, she was never snappy with _him_ because she was terrified of what would happen, slowly the blonde had crawled forward to the edge of the bed, having seen her hand move flat to the wall and hold before he sighed and shut his eyes, "I'm going to explain this to you Amane once, alright un? And then that's it!"

She flinched at his tone, then slowly nodded, her eyes focused on him.

"Your Amane–chan, because you're a girl, it's just a point of title un. You're not above me, so you're not Amane-sama, or Amane–dono. You're below me, so you're Amane – chan un. Or if we were really formal, you'd be Amane – san." He crossed his arms over his bare chest, his legs, which were holding boxers, were thrown over the bed while he leaned then sighed, "I'm above in status you un, so I would be Deidara-sama. Or Deidara-dono, or Deidara-dana." He rolled his neck, "It's a formality."

"…Formality?" She leaned forward lightly for a moment, formality meant talking to other people, interactions, coexisting of sorts… so…

_So I'm Amane-__chan__ because it's a formality, and I'm not of equal status to him, because he can kill me as a shinobi, and I am not a shinobi. So he is not calling me a different name…_

_ "He's calling you your name with your status attached, or something like that."_

Slowly she relaxed at this thought, he wasn't calling her anything but her name. It was still her name, but something attached to it. So he… he wasn't doing what _he_ had done. Frowning, she let herself nod to this understanding now. She then blinked, "Sama… is that anything like san?"

Deidara gave her a large grin, a slight praise for being so quick before he nodded, "Sama is a more respectable version of San, while San is more common. I'm Deidara-san, and you're un…"

"…Amane-chan?" She blinked at this now watching him uncertainly before he nodded again enthusiastically.

"Hai un, you are Amane-chan. See now? I am calling you your name." Slowly she nodded again to this before continuing to stay in her spot towards the wall. The blonde watched as she was watching him with almost suspicion. "What is it now Amane-chan?"

"Where is _my_ tanto?" She hadn't noticed it in her panic, and then her… _annoyance?_ Earlier due to the fact she had been distracted. But the belt that held it around her left wrist, safe, hidden away, was now gone. And she wanted it back, she needed her trophy back, with out it, she would never know this was real, she wouldn't know any of what happened really did. She wouldn't be sure if she really got away…

She needed it back. Her hand was shaking against the wall as she was glaring at him now, watching as he simply stared at her, she wanted it back, she couldn't protect herself if she didn't have it either, something that wasn't allowed. She wasn't going to be allowed to go back into pain like that again, not when she had proof she had gotten out of it before and was victorious.

"It's with your things un. I'll give it to you in the morning."

The reply made her still in her slow tread into dark places with in her mind, then made her glance up. She slowly gulped down the hard knot in her throat. "…How can I know you will?"

"I haven't killed you yet, have I un?" His eyes were lidded as he stared at her, she watched his lip curve up to a smirk, "You can't kill me with it, but it's not like I'm gonna be around all the time un."

Most people might thing the nuke nin was actually giving the girl a break, but that wasn't the case at all. The truth was he indeed _wouldn't_ be around all the time, and an easily conceivable weapon such as her little tanto would be a wonderful thing for her to carry with her. She was quick with it, but someone of his skill was quicker.

Also in her current state, or near future state, he was rather sure that she wouldn't be able to kill him, or any of his coworkers with it. Even with the kekkei genkai, she was clumsy in keeping quiet, she didn't know how to conceal her presence, and the chakra she had while very curious, something he wouldn't mention until need be, was just small enough it would slip under the radar, and not be noticed by someone with a particular sense for it.

After trading memory twice with her, that is what he called it he decided, he would say he had a fair taste of it, as it flared whenever they touched, something he would be able to track easily now if he neede to find her.

"Now come back to bed un."

"Iie." He blinked at the refusal, her head turning back and forth, hair moving frantically as she looked at him wide eyed. The moon shined lightly beside her, in the window, lighting up the area slightly before frowning.

"Why not un?"

"…" Amane bit her lip slightly now, her hand had moved from the wall and she rubbed it together with her other hand. She didn't want to get back in the bed with him. He had already undressed her for the most part, and she found that even more a reason not to get into it. Also… she eyed it warily as well as untrustingly… _he _always had the bed.

"So where else are you supposed to sleep un?" Deidara had watched her body language, knowing it too well, seeing just how she worked when entering new situations. He supposed he could show her exactly what was wrong about what the man did to her, not that she didn't know already. He supposed to her it was as simple as the fact that he brought pain onto her, and never gave a reason why, just that it was all her blood's fault.

"The closet." He stared at her now with his mouth slightly open, at first expecting it to be a joke…

_Remember who the hell you're dealing with un._ He reminded himself though, and tossed the fact out the window. His eyes slowly watched her stare a the small sliding doors that were to the left, before they flicked back to him.

"You can't stay in the closet un." He blinked at her now with a frown, eyebrows furrowed and elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, "It's stupid to when there's a perfectly good bed."

"I'm not getting in the bed with you, I'm sleeping in the closet." He was surprised at the tone she used on him now, her eyes were hardened, her shoulders squared again, she was clearly giving a challenge.

Amane wasn't going to give on this one. There was no way she was getting into the bed with Deidara willingly when she could sleep in the closet. The closet was dark, it was safe, and it was where _he_ never came after her. Nothing ever took place in the closet, one could only be dragged from the closet. It never offered enough room to move, and it was too dark to see anything. It always had to be by feel if it was in there, and with the cob webs and spiders that she had back at the cabin in hers, he never touched her except to drag her out.

"No un."

Why was he giving her such a hard time about this!? She scowled now and gritted her teeth, there was a feeling flaring in her chest, she was stuck with him already on this stupid venture he was dragging her along with, the least he could let her do was have some sort of co-

"Do you really think, Amane chan un, that if I wanted to, a closet would stop me from having my way with you?"

Her anger deteriorated as though his statement was water to its fire and stared at him blankly. His eyes were lidded as she watched him now. Slowly he laid back, staring at the ceiling before he tapped the bed, "Put your ass on the bed un. Before I put it there for you." Slowly he leaned up and she felt her back stiff to the wall as he smirked again, "And you won't like it if I have to do that un."

_He feels… odd._ It wasn't like _him_, in fact it was as though he was toying with her, trying to see if she would take the bait or not. Also he didn't feel threatening at all, just a tad bit of… what was it called? Oh yes, annoyed. Why was he so insistent of her getting in the bed with him?

_"Make him swear he won't do anything to you."_

_ He's a criminal, what good would that do? Aren't criminals bad as it is?_

_ "Do It!"_

"S-swear it…" She watched his eyebrow raise, then blink at her as he leaned forward, "Swear you won't… do anything." She shivered at the though before she blinked as he laughed slightly.

"What do you want me to swear on, un?" What? He had to swear on something now? _What is the purpose of that?_

_ "Maybe it 's to make sure he's held to it by something." _The other mind suggested easily, slowly she nodded to herself, before looking back at him.

"…Um…swear it on… on your…" What was so important to him that he couldn't live without it? What did she know about him that she could _use_ from his memories in this situation… She blinked as it clicked in her head.

"Art." She looked back at him. Watching as his smile slowly turn into a smirk. Sighing lightly he nodded and then moved back to the spot he was on the bed. Hesitantly, she moved forward with the timid nature of a rabbit, then stopped at the edge of the bed. Her eyes narrowing as she stared at the covers and then the body that laid with its back to her, but a blue eye staring over his shoulder back at her. The quiet simply held before there was a slow sigh.

"Amane chan…" She felt another emotion arise from him, something she didn't particularly like the feel of. It was like annoyance, but it didn't… it didn't feel as bad. No, it was mixed with something else that she couldn't feel directly. But she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Slowly she let her hand fall on the bed, blinking as the covers past occupants moved through her before another hand came out and grasped her own. Her eyes narrowed, looking immediately up at the blonde who watched back.

Slowly he pulled, almost coaxingly at her hand, her form following, remaining focused on his own. The moment he spiked with something, the moment she felt even a bit of _him_ in his emotions, she was breaking for the closet…

However there was nothing like that by the time she was sitting on top of the bed.

_"…Even if Deidara is a criminal, he's not __**him**__, there is no reason for Deidara to move in on us…"_

_ There wasn't any reason for __**him**__ to either…_

_ "… not everyone is like __**him**__, but to find that out, we need to sleep, and be awake during the day so we can observe. We can't maintain a nocturnal cycle, and it seems Deidara doesn't think we should either… do you want him angry because we keep falling asleep?"_

The impression the blonde's anger had left on her last time was enough for her to decide she didn't. Slowly she got underneath the covers and turned with her back to him. Eyes shutting before she let her face bury into the pillow.

_I think this is the first time I've been allowed to sleep on a bed, much less expected too…_ She let her senses wander over to Deidara though, frowning slightly. True to his word, he wasn't doing anything, she could feel nothing from him… was he already asleep?

"Go to sleep, Amane un." No, it didn't seem he was. Slowly shutting her eyes though, she began to listen to her own breathing, body relaxing as her heartbeat soon followed, it's strong thumps with each pulse echoing into her ears, her face relaxed slowly, and she began to fall asleep herself. Slowly the blonde sat up, staring quietly over at her then leaning so he was hovering above her. His eyes lidded in his own tiredness before he smiled slightly in amusement. She was so innocent; it was odd to have something like that in a bed with him. Not to mention her timid, as well as over cautious behavior also worked in her favor.

He just wondered how long those would remain in place though while she was around him. Shrugging, he laid back down on his back and then reached slowly over, not thinking to much as he slowly drug her to his side and shut his eyes going back to sleep.

…..

"She's so kawaii… where did you find her senpai?"

"Shut up Tobi un, and get away from her, she'll freak out if you're close to her like that when she wakes up."

"She looks weak Deidara, we have no use for weak people here."

"Perhaps Deidara kun wishes to use the little thing for other means, Itachi san."

There was a flare in emotion from the blonde that the stirring kekkei genkai holder felt, her eyes fluttering lightly and then shutting tightly. It was unpleasant, and the voices were confusing her. She had gone to sleep in a bed, in a room with only one person other than herself in it. How did they get in? Did Deidara let them in?

_"They must work with him."_

_ There's too many people here… I want to be in the closet._

_ "There's no point hiding from them now, not when you've already been seen. Just pretend to keep sleeping."_

"Tch, Amane chan is not for sex un…" Deidara's voice struck her hearing while she let her face remain buried into the pillow, there was a pause that seemed to come from the room while she kept her breathing even and easy, steady as well. _I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I wanna go back to sleep._

"Well then, what _is_ she for Deidara kun? I suppose since she's awake, she would want to know as well."

She didn't move, her eyes remaining shut, slowly relaxing and concentrating now. Her body was relaxed to the bed though, her senses though began to move about the room. There was a person to her right against the wall, then two more to her left near the door. Deidara… she tried to find him and was comforted to know that he was still beside her.

"Amane chan un." Her eyes slowly opened as the blond addressed her, she glanced over at him now, silent and just studying now. He felt oddly tensed, she didn't understand why though, if these were his coworkers of sort… why was he concerned over something? The feeling he had was rather unstable, as well as strained, slowly she sat up, eyes lidded and glanced around the room.

_"Now This… is interesting."_

_They don't feel good, in fact they feel rather… well.. I dunno. _

"Go take a shower un." She blinked, immediately turning her gaze to the blonde, and away from the people that were also in the room, before watching as his eyes narrowed on her. There was a tension that even her mind registered. Slowly she nodded though, getting off the bed, keeping her eyes on the ground, and away from the others, before she was safely in the bathroom. The door shut and she immediately relaxed, eyes wide as her back slumped against the door.

_Something is wrong with Deidara._

_ "It is more than likely that he has done something and his actions have come into question. Like when __**he **__used to ask you about things you did, when you didn't do anything at all."_

That would make sense… slightly awake now from the moving across the floor and turning on the lights in the bathroom, which she winced at, she stared quietly at the ground underneath her toes. She now knew why she didn't like the feeling of the other three compared to the blonde.

_They feel a bit like __**him.

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Alright! Here is chapter four, yay! Well I can't say much about this one except that I'm sorry that it's not with more of the other Akatsuki yet. But for now, this is what I can manage! Now I'm off to study for my finals and get all that crap done so I can go onto summer Vay-kay! Please Review when you get the chance ^_^.

**Amane: **Are you gonna have another Omake thingy again?

**A/N:** Sure. Why not?

**Omake**

_"The closet." He stared at her now with his mouth slightly open, at first expecting it to be a joke…_

_**Remember who the hell you're dealing with un**__. He reminded himself though, and tossed the fact out the window. His eyes slowly watched her stare a the small sliding doors that were to the left, before they flicked back to him._

_ "Why do you want to sleep in the closet so badly un?" _

_ "Because there are monsters under the bed, duh, my god you're stupid."_


	5. Instinct

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series.

**A/N: **Alright, I'm starting the chapter on my last day as a freshie in college, and after I've finished my freshman year, it feels actually quite nice, but that's beside the point.

**THANK YOUS FOR REVIEWING GO TO…**

**Xiaahandrus (Shhh, no talkin' bout the ideas I've been bouncin' off ya.)  
DestinyDragon65  
Little Kunai  
XSweetXSourXSoulX  
bittersweeties  
Letta-Love  
LiveFreeDieWell  
kitten652  
ji  
ScarletDivinity  
SilverRavenofthefullmoon  
fsalt**

**Amane: **-Bows- Thank you for sharing your intellectual opinions!

**A/N:** Yes! Thank you guys! It always brightens my day to see a review on the story. –Goes to type chapter-

**Amane: **What is that contraption? –Staring at computer-

**A/N:** -Sigh- Ohhhh boy. Here we go.

* * *

**Instinct**

"So…" It was the masked ninja of the four that first spoke up, the room was quiet once the door had shut, and the purple haired stranger that three of them had not been introduced to, and were inquiring about now, having thoroughly gained his attention. Turning his orange mask with a large black swirl originating from the single eye hole in it, towards his partner, Deidara, he tilted his head. "Can we keep her?"

"Tch." The blue man that stood across from him slowly shut fish like eyes, then opening them. His lip pulled into a small smirk, revealing the sharp teeth that were like that of a sharks beneath them before he turned his gaze to the younger, "We don't even know why Deidara _kun_ wants her to begin with, Tobi kun…"

"What use is she to us?" The ebony haired stranger questioned turning his gaze towards the blonde. Deidara was tensed as the three eyed him now, eyes narrowed and lips a single line. Body leaned forward quietly and slowly his eyes became shadowed. "She looks _weak_ Deidara."

"…" The blonde bit back an angry retort towards the Uchiha. He fought back the immense temptation to snarl out that not everyone could be geniuses, that some people had to work and potential was by far more important than what ever the sharingan bastard had. He also wanted to snap that the girl could identify any weakness the male had with in a second of touching him, that her kekkei genkai could more than likely blow his own out of the water, and that when it came to pain, she had Itachi probably owned.

He wanted to show the Uchiha just how disdainfully he thought of him, just how much of a blow he had taken when the fucker had brought him into Akatsuki. No matter how childish it might have been, he was after all, only 19. But he didn't have the chance to… because he heard the door open slightly. A green eye peeking out at him and showed a small frown in them. He slowly looked back over. Then shut his eyes and felt amusement go through him.

She was too damn curious for her own good. Sighing out, he ran his fingers through his hair and calmed down. He had more than likely distracted her from bathing from his emotional turmoil, which made her stop and notice. Anything above neutral he was learning she would catch. It was a defense mechanism maybe, however she was so socially awkward, it wasn't as affective as it could be.

He relaxed fully as the door shut and he was safely behind it. Then turned his gaze towards the Uchiha, "Amane chan is my concern un. Not yours, but out."

"Awfully worked up about something so small…" Was the breath that exited the aquatic male, the tilt downward of a chin from the Uchiha also caught that gave indication of a nod in agreement.

Slowly the bombing expert shut his eyes and sighed, his partner creeping towards the door making him open them and glare at him. The quiet holding before he continued, "Leave her alone Tobi, un."

"But Deidara senp-"

"Iie!" Was the rather harsh snap that came through, he couldn't risk anything, if she touched Tobi, she might see something that would off set her and make her afraid of the man, though he doubted the junior member could even possess something as sinister as what was in his own head, as well as the two in front of him. But any glimpse of her power was an unwelcome one….

Amane frowned as she stood outside the door in the bathroom, staring as she heard the blonde snap angrily, then gaining a lidded look as she moved towards the bathtub. Deidara was keeping her quiet from the people he worked with. She recognized them from his memory as well. The black haired one was the reason Deidara was with the Akatsuki, the strangely blue one was also part of the reason, while the man in the mask was his new partner since his old one died.

_I wonder why he doesn't want anyone knowing._

_ "Probably wants to use you for his own devices like the blue one said, just not the type that __**he**__ used on us."_

That was probably it, after all, Deidara was a killer still, no matter what kindness he showed her. He was also in a smaller rank than the others he was allied with, no matter how much their ranks didn't appear… It seemed to be a matter of… of…

She frowned as she started the hot water, stepping in the porcelain base. Then slowly sighed now, she couldn't think of the word… if only she had something with a massive amount of words and what they meant, then she could always have a word for something.

_"A dictionary."_

_ What?_

_ "A dictionary, you need a dictionary…"_

A dictionary, what ever that meant, was what she needed. Though she had no idea what exactly the thing was after all… somewhere in her head though, she did possess a knowledge of words and their meanings, but she knew for a fact, it wasn't from her own.

_It's more than likely from when I touched __**Him**__ all those times. He knew how to read._ There was a slow nod from her, the water coming down onto her head now soaking her long hair, while her eyes then flicked up towards the ceiling before letting out a breath after gathering air and puffing out her cheeks. Her hand then outstretched towards the wall and she rested it against it. Staring for a few moments in thought before a small smile reached her face. It didn't matter right now. She was out of that cabin, _he_ was gone. And she didn't have to worry about him. It was a wonderful feeling and even if she was constrained, if only a little by Deidara, it was something she could tolerate… she was outside, she was in the world.

Something in her mind however immediately became distracted from these happy thoughts. Her eyes narrowed as there was a foreboding, horrid feeling that raced through her, her eyes shut in concentration slightly, before immediately shooting open as it was on top of the building. There was no movement or hot feelings from the room beside her though, nothing that said there was danger…

She frowned at this, and looked around while grasping a bottle to the side and stilling as the information it possessed transferred into her mind. She looked down at the strange symbols that were upon it before tilting her head, tracing a finger over before slowly shivering. It slightly bugged her that she was not capable of reading. That such a rather vital function she was noticing in people was not that much needed for her.

There was another distraction, tugging at her making her head turn up and stare slowly towards the ceiling in annoyance and at the same time, something tugged with in her chest making her shiver.

And then there was a loud bang. The door gave way, to a blast that followed the sound, flames and heat shoving her back against a wall and flattening her to it. Her eyes widened with panic immediately as she began to fall forward, seeing flames cling to the wall and the area start to eat at it. They danced on the shower curtain, eating away at everything, and then her head which had bowed forward in the fall burned as well. White hot pain ushering through it and making her eyesight which had gone dry in the heat, immediately blur.

Amane felt her body hit the tub, and slowly crawled forward, she looked up, seeing nothing before the roof began to crack.

_What's happening? Why is it happening! What's going on?_ The words raced through her head like a mantra as her emerald eyes saw the crack lengthening and began to become more like a spider web. Dry wall and crust from the ceiling began to fall down in powdery streams, before another bang went through the area.

The roof gave way, her eyes shut tightly and her body tucked in on itself and her mouth opened up in a scream.

_Please… don't let me die!_

Only for it to be silenced as she fell into the black of unconsciousness….

Deidara's visible pupil had narrowed into a slit the moment the explosion had taken place. It was not them that had caused it, while he had kept her kekkei genkai from them for sure, he would never allow them to kill her, not unless she lost her usefulness… but as he sat on his bird, having been grasped by the eldest of the Akatsuki present, without much say and forced out of the building, he found his head getting hot and his body trembling.

He hated when things that were to be used by him were taken away. His clay the most valuable and most cherished of course, but even minor things, such as a kekkei genkai user that was so naïve that she wouldn't be able to detect his wickedness even with what she had seen… his meal ticket and way of getting a little bit ahead in this place…

_God Damn it… Un. _He hissed, he could still sense her, but that was how it always had been for the past few days, just on the edge of his senses, just barely there, like a small gust of wind that blew through his hair. He knew she was there, he could feel her alive, perhaps because they had touched, he knew in his gut that the explosion wouldn't kill her that easily. She had, it was safe to say, been through worse.

_She could be dying however un… _He thought for a few moment before hearing a snarl. He looked over at the others in the group, staring at his back while the rather cross look remained on his face. His breathing soft before he tilted his head, kunai flying past it then slowly glaring down at the shinobi that had traveled after them. That were now the cause of the explosion that had taken place and also the reason he had lost the girl…

He let his hands drift into his pouches, hearing the others behind him snarl and command him to get his bird moving. Oh he would, but not with out taking care of a pest problem first. His breathing was even as he shut his eyes, feeling out his companion for the past few days. He then flinched, as what happened next took even him off guard.

There was a spark as he felt her chakra, soon expanding into a flame. His eyes opened as he looked up at the building, smoking from the top where the fire had initiated, monitoring what was going on.

"Deidara! Get Going!" Kisame's voice snarled in the background to him, he however held a hand up, as his bird flapped its wings keeping them aloft, his eyes widened and he immediately twisted it away, a large flap shooting them higher and landing them on a building as he felt the bubbling in his stomach. Something he usually only got when….

Jumping down, he raced toward the edge of the roof and watched as the inn they had stayed in immediately exploded outward. His mouth pulling into a wide grin immediately.

The heat brushed against his face, almost like a loving caress before his hair blew back and his cloak followed, billowing like the pensive stare of a cat to its prey. His eye visibly widened though as the tracking ninja jumped, dodging away from the debris that chased after them. The flames danced beautifully, as though participating in ceremonial movements in honor of the destruction, his eyes how ever searched the area immediately for his ward.

Where was she? He could feel her, everywhere, around him, in the air, with in his mind… but not see her. He turned his head, the fact of this slightly confusing before looking around and then spotted something in his right eye behind his camera. Immediately he turned his head towards it, reaching up and zooming it in. There was movement underneath one of the piles of matter that had resulted from the destruction. Soon it was lifting, the trackers of before now distracted by it as was he.

There she was… his eyes narrowing at her bowed head. Her wet purple hair now wild about her, and the scars she held on her body stark against the already fair toned skin… he tensed lightly as her head lifted to reveal her emerald green eyes. At first he thought he saw the spark that was going through them, before blinking as they were dulled out. Was she even conscious? Reaching up he zoomed in better with his camera for a look.

Amane didn't move as the tracker nin kept around them, her breathing was almost non existent and her head felt funny, like she wasn't looking out of it, but through it at the scene that was around her. She felt an odd, hot sensation that was moving through her, and also like she was out of control, just watching. The hot feeling began to burn though, soon making her wince and inwardly grit her teeth as it felt like her body was set on flame, her head arched back as a wild, inhumane scream echoed from her that made the noise around them, of the building's remains collapsing, and the heavy breathing of her prey go on mute.

_Prey? What is prey? Why am I after it? _Her voice immediately inquired in her head, an echo following it, there was no answer from the other mind, it was quiet as her body began to adjust to the heated feeling with in her. Her chest heaving with each breath and her tongue came out. She felt as the muscle moved over her front canines, her mind registering as she watched from inside her own head at the sharper point.

_What is this? Why are my teeth different?_ Her eyes titled up before the other mind felt close to her, then something clasped around her mind. Holding her still and forcing her to fall back into darkness, the other mind once again said nothing. But the small kekkei genkai user as she felt her awareness drift away, and sit in the darkness of her own mind, felt oddly, no need to question it...

Deidara blinked at the scream leaving her mouth and the tension in made hit the air as he continued to observe from the roof. He took note to her noticeably larger canines and the way her body slowly hunched over, as though an animal stood before the tracker nin.

That was things began to get interesting. His blue eye visibly widened as her head lifted again, the shadow from her bangs gone and the whites of her eyes gone, replaced by a glowing purple that soon engulfed the entirety of them. Her body straightened and she looked up as one of the trackers immediately moved in, their form pausing with in mid air as they had jumped forward.

"What the un…" He felt leave him, his eyes narrowing as the killing intent hit the air. Moving from not only his little naïve, rather innocent charge, but the nins that surrounded her too. His hand clenched into a fist and he bit his lip in slight puzzlement, both eyes narrowed before he felt a presence beside him. Looking slowly over, he felt his body tense at the Uchiha's closeness to him, but looked back ahead.

Itachi watched as her hands slowly came up in a familiar seal, one that his comrade beside him used all to many times, before the girl's lips moved, forming what he could see, to be a very familiar word.

Blood exploded from the body as smoke came from it, splattering not only the nude teen, but those around her as well that stopped in confusion. Their target no longer the Akatsuki but this obvious new threat that was before them. Her head turned towards the next as the remains of the man, which was rather his head and innards that had not been burned away by the explosion that took place inside of him, fell to the ground unnoticed.

Noticing her distraction from the others, one of the four remaining shinobi immediately sprung forward, a group of shuriken blazing forward towards her. Opening his mouth to shout out, Deidara found himself too late before they slammed into the back of the 19 year old who immediately arched, mouth opening and head back in a cry before falling to her knees. The chakra he had felt burning around the area immediately began to stop it's wild rampage, her form getting back to it's feet and the energy immediately stilling.

The owner of it, he sensed as the blood lust came in a wave that could rival a tsunami, was not pleased about being hit by the rather painful weapons.

The body of the kekkei genkai once prisoner immediately whipped around, the man's eyes widening as it lurched forward, an animal like scream leaving it before a talon wielding hand shot through it's chest. A snarl of pain exited him despite the code of silence he had taken when he received his tracker mask, and his head bowed as her hand broke through the other side, the still pumping heart with in her hand. Blood dripping from it and the sound echoing through his ears before she ripped it back through him.

As he fell to the ground, his last breaths behind his mask echoing in his head, it seemed out of spite, his body also took on the same fate as the one before it. Blood moving down her nude form in drips, rivaling that of the night she killed _him_, becoming the beautiful tribal war paint she desired it to be and felt empowered by.

Lifting her hand and sniffing the heart, Deidara immediately froze however as her mouth opened, and her teeth bit into it. There was no feeling of softness that was coming from this creature, as the blood had streaked her hair now and in particular areas such as the valley of her chest and between her legs, also collecting down her jaw as she devoured the heart. This thing… he wasn't sure what it was, but he would bet anything it had to do with the kekkei genkai taking control. He had seen it happen before.

_Who would think that gaki is such a monster un…_ His lips however pulled lightly to a small smile as he watched before another of the surviving shinobi tried to interrupt her meal, a kunai flying past her and cutting her cheek lightly in the process. Her head twisting immediately to his own almost mimicking the movements of a cat hearing something, before the life organ was thrown to the ground and she turned, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Those purple glowing eyes remaining on the man who only stared for a few moments behind his mask, and then screams began to exit from it. His hands, shaking reached to his head, and his knees gave before he fell to the ground rolling. Her hands came up slowly and a smile took her face before her fingers came together again.

Forming the familiar word of "katsu" Deidara watched as the screaming male was silenced by the explosion that caused more blood to blossom from him and spray her as though she were a magnet and it were purely metal.

If this kept up, she'd still be in this state once they all were dead, and probably turn towards them… Unless he could snap her out of it somehow, something he doubted he could achieve with ease and lacking of bodily harm to himself. However he would need to try if he were to get her back. Her being alive meant he wasn't done with her yet of course.

His feet pushed off, hearing grunts from the others as he descended and soon landed, dust shooting up around him. His hand moving for a kunai and watching as she turned to stare at him immediately. Those purple glowing orbs for eyes she had now he sensed were zeroed in on him, wondering, waiting… slowly he let the kunai in his hand move to his hostler, placing it back in before he held up his hands.

The blood-covered child like minded teen remained motionless for a moment. He felt tension on the back of his neck and almost something prodding with in his mind, before looking down at her bare feet, bloody now from remnants being stuck in it. He wondered if she even felt it.

Her head turned away from him though leaving him distracted from his thoughts as she turned back towards her two remaining targets. The trackers also standing still, as though waiting for her next movement as to know how to react. Rolling his eyes, Deidara fought back a scoff, it was typical of them… but he supposed he was reacting this way as she was HIS charge. He eyed as one of her feet slowly pressed forward though, before her head leaned a bit in the same direction. She turned her full body towards the man and woman left standing, before the mounting tension broke.

One of the shinobi took to the left, approaching her side where Deidara noted, she had a rounded circle scar on her back as her hair continued to blow about in the chakra that was in motion around her. The other shot forward, moving towards her from the front and senbon in hand.

He wasn't going to interfere with her fight (mostly because he was unaware if this was her or something else.) however he would make sure she wasn't killed. He had placed too much effort into keeping the girl rather than let her die. However now she was much more likely to kill him if he interfered…

He thought so anyways… slowly he leaned to continue to watch as she reached out. One hand found the wrist of the man that came from the left, head turning towards him and hearing as he immediately screamed out in agony. Deidara could relate, it was a feeling he also felt when she touched him, the other one how ever pounced up and began down towards her. Her head turning up and staring in the direction of it as though confused.

After letting go of the man's wrist, the artist noting there was a subtle purple glowing mark that appeared in the shape of her small hand, he crossed his arms slowly as her body lunged up and forward, mouth opening and fanged teeth shooting into the shinobi's throat.

His body tensed as she landed and twisted her head, a crack going through the air and his body falling to the ground. The whimpers of the man she touched behind her the only sound aside from the wind before she blinked, and he too blew sky high like two of his other comrades.

The silence that came forward was bliss and tense at the same time. Her attention had drifted back to him and slowly he raised his hands in surrender.

"Amane chan." He made sure to keep his voice low and non threatening, "Amane chan It's alright now un." He moved forward slowly, and watched as her bloody teeth immediately bared and her body tensed, the talons still dripping blood widening as though to make him aware. His mouths on his hands kept shut as her head followed his movements. Then there was a shadow that shot over them both.

Kisame Hoshigaki's blade rose above the girl that stood naked in front of him now, and with a swipe, he felt the chakra that had been blooming from her immediately halt as it was devoured by the large sword, Samehada. Her body going straight back at the sensation of being lost of it, before he watched her back descend towards the ground only to be caught right before she hit. Laying across the blonde's lap, the sharkman eyed him critically for a few moments.

Deidara slowly looked up, staring now as the Samehada user began to place his blade onto his back, his hands coming into his sleeves and his eyes bright with something that made his own nuke nin blood run cold. His eye became lidded, disguising it before a chuckle exited the rogue Kiri in.

A wide grin on his teeth and head slightly bowed towards the two of them, Kisame raised his head towards the roof of the building where his partner waited, and Deidara's comrade also stared down at them.

"Oi Itachi san!" He called up, watching the raven-haired man still as he was called, and also blink slowly as though acknowledging him as well. The smell of blood heady in his nose, the shark felt his mood heighten quite a bit, "Let's keep her for a bit neh!" There was that light tension of knowing now as he slowly looked down at the artist who was removing his cloak and throwing it slowly over the body in front of him. A smirk coming to his lips revealing part of his jagged shark like teeth.

"It's not nice to keep such vital secrets like this, Deidara san."


	6. Let's Get Better Acquainted, Shall We?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series. THERE! I SAID IT! WHAT NOW!

**A/N: **Alright, so there were some concerns in the last chapter that I'm going to be HOPEFULLY, mind you, make clear in this chapter. Except part of the confusion with Amane, because it's sorta supposed to be like that. As for the all powerfulness thing that some people were concerned about as well, welp, she's not all-powerful in this one, and she's not gonna be for a long time. (If Ever.) There'd be no reason for me to write the story if that were the case.

(Also, I read through this after I posted it the first time, didn't like it, then took it off, edited it, then put it back on. So that's why if you're on alert for this thing you got two alerts.)

**THANK YOUS FOR REVIEWING GO TO…**

**Bittersweetties  
XSweetXSourXSoulX  
ScarletDivinity  
The Jackal  
SerbiaTakesCntrl  
Little Kunai  
Ain't nothing lika chickenwang  
DestinyDragon65  
Xiaahandrus  
aquamarine-acaia**

Mind: _BLAH_  
Other Mind: _"Blah"_

In Dream World

Amane's thoughts, words, ect. _**"Blah"**_  
Everything else when it comes to others talking: _"Blah"

* * *

_

**Let's Get Better Acquainted, Shall We?**

_There was blood all around her; it covered the buildings outer walls, the ground, the rubble around her feet. She could feel it dripping down from her head… her body hurt._

_ "__**What is going on?"**__ Amane's eyes flicked up towards the sky, she no longer saw the blue background with white fluffs that had entertained her when she first walked in the daylight or looked out the window. "__**Why is all this happening?"**__ Her head hurt, her body too… everything felt so heavy._

_ There was a tingling feeling in her hands, and then her feet that made her eyes slowly travel down to examine it's origin. She could see nails on the ends of her feet that had pointed and grew out long. Black covering them like it would some beast, while her hands held a similar appearance; blood ran down them as well. She stepped forward a few paces, and then spotted the long, slimy, unmistakable appearance of intestines beside her._

_ Her body coming to pause before she looked back up ahead, quiet holding in her mind except for the sea of whispers that were her unconscious mind. The Other Mind wasn't talking for once. It was just being quiet, not answering any questions, not giving her any information. Her world was silent, she sensed nothing, and felt numb as her feet moved over shattered glass, blood, flesh, bones, and whatever else lay on the ground as she walked._

_ "Amane-chan." A familiar voice cut the silence, her head immediately turned towards it, staring at the blonde male that looked at her now. Her hands clenched and her body tensed at the possibility of another threat. Who was this male?_

_ "Amane-chan, it's alright now un."_

_**"'Un'…. That's Deidara."**__ Her body moved on it's own though. __**"NO!"**__ She felt adrenaline course through her, he was an enemy! Her body lunged, her talons moving forward and she watched his eyes widen as her hand pushed through him. __**"NO! NO NO NO NO! STOP!" **__Her voice in her own head shrieked out but the quiet continued as her mouth opened, fangs biting into whatever came forward, her nails moving to rip and tear at all that was in front of her._

_**"I SAID STOP!"**__ The world around her went on pause, her green eyes flicking up slowly, staring around as the bloody corpse of Deidara now lay on the ground in front of her. She stared at it for a few moments, before there was another sound. More footsteps, her head came up immediately, staring at Him as He stood with a grin watching her._

_"You see why they had me keep you locked up?" His voice left echoes in her head as He spoke, her hands quickly moved up to cover her ears. She was no longer numb, Amane could very well feel her heart pounding in her chest now, her eyes were wide as she felt something hot move down her face as she stared at the corpse all the more. "You see what a dangerous, little mongrel you are? You stupid Kekkei Genkai Bitch?" _

_**"Stop it…."**__ Her eyes shut tightly as His voice didn't go on mute like she wanted it to by covering her ears, and her nails dug into her head over them. __**"Stop talking…. Go away…."**_

_His eyes, she could see even with her own shut tightly, widened with glee at her command. "Stop it? You killed me! I'll Never STOP, Fuck! I'm Just Getting Started! I'm Gonna Haunt You 'Till You're Dead! You Stupid Bitch!"

* * *

_

"SHUT UP!"

It was this command in a scream that exited Amane's mouth as she shot upright from her position on the small sleeping mat she had been laid upon during her unconsciousness. Her wide, green eyes filled with fear as she stared at the pale walls that surrounded her, there was a light coming from outside that was pale, something her mind had immediately identified as moonlight before she slowly looked at the opening in the wall that was allowing it in. The rectangular opening was near the top, and held bars on it, her breathing was soft as she stared at it for a few more moments before something hit her hard.

_Bars..._

Bars were bad, bars always had meant keeping her in. They always had meant keeping her secluded, causing her to be away from the world, isolated, _contained._

This panicking thought now finding home in the 19-year-old's head, made her immediately look through around the room while yanking the covers back and shooting off the sleeping mat to her feet. Where was she? What was going on? How did she get out of the building alive? She remembered the roof collapsing on her, but here she was intact, and as she checked herself over, wearing a white bed kimono as well as an odd plastic band around her wrist, bandages for some reason also firmly wrapped around her chest and back.

To her right, her green eyes catching the moonlight caused them to glow and glitter as she stared quietly, there was a sliding door with rice paper, her head turned the other way, left, seeing there was the barred small window on top near the ceiling of the room, and nothing else.

Looking over her shoulder, she stared at the sleeping mat and then around again in utter confusion and fear.

_"Calm Down."_ The voice of the other mind made her emotions immediately pause at it's presence, before she frowned now and looked slowly at her toes. _"Relax or you can't focus on what's around you."_ That was right! She could always check what was around her… her body forced itself to relax, her eyes shut as her head bowed lower until her chin touched her chest, and she let her mind begin to wander.

As she was finding nothing though, the panic began to come back through. She could always find something, there was no reason why she shouldn't be able to! But her mind wasn't able to grip anything! She couldn't feel anyone, she couldn't even sense out Deidara, even though her mind found him like a magnet did it's opposite. She couldn't feel any bugs moving around on the ground, any people that might be outside this room, she couldn't feel the things outside what ever building this was, the person next door, the rat that may be under the floorboards.

NOTHING!

_"You need to stay calm…"_

A familiar feeling slowly moved into her chest as her emotions were throwing the other mind's caution to the side. Her hands began to shake as they moved up and gripped her hair, which she had yet to notice, had become considerably shorter. As she gripped at the strands and balled her hands into fists, she began letting out gasping breaths as fear flooded fully into her mind. Her body followed in trembles while she felt herself shaking inwardly and outwardly.

She couldn't stay calm, there was no way she could. Why was this happening, now, of all places? It had never happened before, she had thought about the "what if's", but never like this. There was nothing around her, she was oblivious to what was there sensory wise, she couldn't find anything, and – and – and.

Amane couldn't breathe. Where was Deidara? If her kekkei genkai wasn't working, or what ever the hell it was doing, the impossible it seemed to her, was it possible she may have killed him too like in her dream? Her eyes widened further and her body continued shaking, each gasp of air was shorter than the next, the door opened and she would have screamed if she could have, but it felt like someone was choking her with each quick little breath she took. However her body stopped immediately as her ears picked up the new entry's voice through her own panic.

"If you don't settle down, you'll pass out." The voice was light, cool, and deep. She tried to match a face with it, and her eyes shut in concentration to do this. She heard light footsteps and there was a small observation her ears made, as they got louder, they were getting closer. Slowly she opened her eyes and let them move to the feet that were approaching in her hunched position, her fingers becoming painfully noticeable as she let them unclench from her hair and stood up straight quietly focusing on the man's feet.

The toes were pale, and the nails, dark purple. She furrowed her brows in concentration, wondering how they got like that. Slowly she let her green eyes wander to the pale man with black hair before blinking a few times. His eyes were odd. Her fear, for the moment, was slightly reduced by this person and the distraction he was providing. She recognized him from the bedroom before the chaos happened. He was not wearing the same cloak Deidara wore though any more, and his shiny metal hitai-ate was missing as well. She supposed he was, what the man in the village she had made cry, called, "pretty," but she wasn't sure either. His red eyes, which held black oddly shaped dots in it, made her blink several times before he slowly looked at the bed and away from her own.

"Go back to sleep." His voice held a steely tone in it now, and it made the hair on the back of her neck rise immediately in warning. She didn't move at first, watching him now and feeling her body in the small white covering the sleeping kimono provided, tense, this caused him to take a step forward, and then another voice came out. One that she welcomed for it familiarity.

"Oi Itachi, don't scare her un." She reacted immediately, stumbling on the way of running, she darted away from the black haired man that immediately twisted his body to follow, before she hid behind the blonde that paused for a moment in thought and glanced over his shoulder at her.

Staring at her for a few moments, Deidara considered what just happened and then chuckled before reaching up and resting a hand on the purplenette's head. His breathing soft in the process, he was glad to see she was alright, though he could tell something was off. Her chakra was considerably diminished, an affect of the use of Samehahda's chakra eating, and her kekkei genkai he was willing to bet, because of that, was on the malfunction for her. She was tensed behind him, warily staring around him to look at the male ahead of them, and he couldn't help but feel greatly amused at it.

Itachi Uchiha felt the opposite, while he cared little about whether the girl liked him or not, he did not see any reason for her to run away from him and hide behind Deidara when he had yet to provide a suitable threat. Perhaps it was simply because she had bonded more with the blonde and the time she had seen and interacted with himself, had been close to nothing. Or maybe it was because she had more trust in Deidara than she could possibly have in himself, a stranger.

Either way he was apathetic to the matter. The girl would learn, as she would not be allowed to stay with the blonde for long. He was too inexperienced with people such as herself, and she was far too unstable to be left in the hands of someone who would know little to nothing of how to handle her. While Deidara's ideas may be to use the girl for himself, in the end, after a meeting with Leader a day ago after they arrived. (They had arrived at this check point two days ago.) It had been decided to use her for much more important group matters, after forcing Deidara to reveal the true reason he had kept the 19-year-old female with him.

Something the bomber had not been pleased about, and would hold against the Uchiha no doubt, just as he had any other thing that had caused him agony or distraught in his explosion loving mind. Either way, as Itachi looked quietly down at the green eyes watching him with a wide eyed stare behind the bombing expert, he found himself remaining still apathetic towards the creature that had been found.

He, himself holding a kekkei genkai, could understand the fear of others holding it, as well as the need to subdue it and keep it isolated should it become too much of a threat against a main power, however, he would hold no sympathy for the girl. He watched though as her body slowly moved out from behind Deidara's as she had, he could only guess, confirmed to herself that he meant no harm. With a glare towards her though, seeing her flinch at it, he let out a soft breath and looked up at the blonde who was staring at her now as well.

Slowly he let his gaze stray however, and they now looked towards each other, the blue glaring down the red Sharingan eyes while Itachi himself remained as uncaring as ever. Before another voice broke the tension that had began to mount, causing the female in the room to back away and into someone behind her.

"Oi, it's too late to start this crap. So knock it Off you Two..." Amane felt the big man behind her and immediately stiffened, her eyes widening as his voice was raspy with sleep and obviously, what was it, ah yes, annoyed. She moved to push forward before a hand shout out and grasped onto her covered shoulder making her immediately tense, fighting back the want to cry out by biting her lip and ducking her head down immediately.

The voice was familiar to her at least, and staring down slowly, to the moonlight the doorway provided behind her, she saw a blue foot that had similar discolored nails towards the pale man. She recognized this person immediately, and didn't feel any the less better about it. Slowly however, the tension he brought in the room by speaking out quickly dissipated between the two younger parties. She looked up as Deidara's shoulders slowly fell from their squaring and a breath exited him, and the stone-faced Uchiha remained as unresponsive towards either individual as a totem pole.

"Hn…" He responded before he moved forward and brushed gently passed the blonde, she didn't shut her eyes as he passed in fear now, she just continued to watch him quietly, as he, Itachi, didn't even bother to spare her a second glance as he moved out of the room, letting out a soft breath of his own. She did hear him whisper something under it though, causing her to feel the vibrations of the blue man's laughter as his front was still lightly pressed to her back and his hand remained the captor of her shoulder.

Still unsure, she pressed a foot forward to move away, the hand though, immediately tightened making her stop, her eyes widening and body tensing once again before the hand lessened in it's grip, but the being behind her still held his intensity. There was a few moments of silence, where Deidara watched over his shoulder before slowly turning.

"I can put her to bed, Kisame san un…" He would try and get her away from him, as he could see she was obviously afraid, not so much of Itachi though it seemed. However seeing the tightening on the shoulder of the robe, he supposed it might be equal in strength, he didn't really blame her either. Kisame could be very frightening when he wanted to be.

"Ha, iie, if I did that, you'd no more take the nipple from her mouth than a woman that just gave birth to her babe. Go to bed Deidara _kun_. I will see the gaki makes it to her own." The sharp eyes of the only man known as the "Monster of Kirigakure" watched the blonde's visible eye immediately narrow at this comment, and then his hands clench into fists, his shoulders squaring in the process. A smirk began to take his blue lips and his shark like, sharp teeth, showed lightly as the moonlight hit them just right as his lips opened enough to reveal them. "Are you going to fight me over this, Deidara?"

Amane watched the blonde slowly look at her, and then back at the blue man behind her, there was a quiet that held making her breathing still for a few moments. Could Deidara actually fight this man? She didn't think so, as he was using mocking tones on Deidara, even without her ability she could hear them right now, it was something that was almost _too_ familiar to her. What was he going to do though? She couldn't say she didn't want him to get hurt, because Deidara so far had only proven himself to be protection to her but at a cost, one that she wasn't too sure she actually wanted to pay. At the same time though, she only knew him and spent the most time with him.

_"Tell him to go to bed."_

_ Why?_

_ "Tell him to go to bed and that you'll be fine. Just do it."_

Her mouth open and she felt her body slowly force itself to relax underneath the gaze of the two, and the hand that remained in possession of her, "Deidara…sama." She tried to form the words in her mouth, to tell him what the other mind said she needed to, and then shook her head instead. She didn't know if she would be fine, and she didn't feel like she would be either, nor did she know if she had any right to tell Deidara to _do_ anything as it was. She felt… Awkward. So as he stared at her, she just shut her eyes and shook her head again, bowing it lightly in submission of sorts.

"Listen to the gaki. Go to bed Deidara, you'll wake up and find her just alive as you do now." The voice behind her was filled with what she could identify only as mirth. Slowly she allowed herself to look up behind her and stare at the glowing fish like eyes that stared back down at her, half lidded, almost seeming bored, and the small smirk that had once again retained his lips. Her face turned back to Deidara and then watched as he stared quietly at her. A stern look took to his face.

"Amane chan." She blinked at him now as he moved forward lightly, and then as he got close enough, grasped her chin. She saw a burning in his eye that made her hair rise up on the back of her neck again, another warning, and she winced as he dug a nail into her chin purposefully, "Remember who you belong to, un." With that he stood up straight and exited, making her slowly look down at the floor at his receding shadow, the stinging continuing in her lower mandible.

A thought ran across her mind though at his words, as she felt the hand remain on her shoulder lightly tense, it left her mouth.

"I am not a thing, to belong to _anyone._" Her hand clenched into a fist as his words had sparked something in her that made her rather annoyed and she knew angry at the same time. Laughter exited the nuke nin behind her before he shoved her forward, making her stumble back into the room and immediately whip around to stare at him, eyes narrowing and body tensing. She felt fear move into her system again as he grinned widely at her, and his eyes bright with something looked down at her considerably smaller form. Reaching behind him, he shut the door and then sat down in front of it before leaning back against the wall.

Now she felt confused. He was watching her, and not moving, something she hadn't accounted for a person doing either. He wasn't coming at her, and he hadn't asked any questions yet. His eyes remained on her and only her, and she found herself staring back just as much.

"Oi." Finally, after what seemed forever, he broke the silence, "I heard from that bombing little teme, you hail not to far outside of Kirigakure." Her eyes immediately narrowed on him and she took in his appearance with a new critical eye. He, just like the pale man, was wearing no hitai-ate now, unlike when he was in his other garbs that were similar to Deidara's. In fact he wore a dark sleeping haori and hakama. His hands had folded into his sleeves and his blue chest was on display due to his apparel. His hair drooped slightly due to the lack of presence of his hitai-ate as well, and his lightly black-banded eyes were now once again lidded as they watched her.

She wasn't sure how she should respond to the statement he said, aside from what she just did, she couldn't remember his headband, because she hadn't seen it but a second. So now she wondered what it was. Also why he even cared.

Reading her face though, he followed his statement up, with a grunt and a slight shift in hopes of making himself more comfortable, "My old neck of the woods."

"..You're old…what?" She blinked, frowning at this statement, confused. She knew of woods, but they had no necks what so ever, unless one accounted for trunks, which she didn't. Seeing her confusion though, he clarified.

"My home until I defected." His voice wasn't particularly annoyed, that she could tell now, and not being able to feel anything, would make it so she would have to take his body language by face value, however, she felt her heart pick up a few paces at his words immediately in apprehension. Her hand shook lightly, almost subtle compared to earlier, by her side, making her bite down on her lip and then begin to look around the room slowly again.

"You're… from… _That_ place…?" She let her eyes finally fall back to him after making absolutely sure there was no where for her to run, and he blinked and then chuckled at the fear he smelt in her scent and the face she held. She was too precious, that was for sure, and he could understand why Deidara wanted to keep such a thing for himself in just seeing those wide green eyes staring him down. Slowly he got to his feet and began to walk forward slowly.

"Hai, I am." She took small steps back from him, he felt his grin widen, her fear was so delectable! He wasn't quite sure he wanted to let it go either, for the moment. He watched her foot catch the sleeping mat and her body fall backwards. Landing on her backside, she immediately stared up at him, continuing with her wide fearful gaze and her shaking form as the wall lay against her back now.

"And though I may long since have betrayed it… if you misbehave for us little one, I'll take the risk of showing up again and take you back." He, of course, meant this every bit to be a lie, she wouldn't know the difference though, and also would not be able to see this, and he felt rewarded in saying it at the fact he could revel in the amount of fear he had now obtained from speaking of such things. He crouched in front of her, keeping this grin on his face, but seeing something in her green eyes actually pause at his words.

_He said he'll take me back there…_ Amane's breathing had stilled, and her head had grown hot now, her entire body following in fact, she wasn't sure with what though. She was afraid; she was also very tired. She didn't want to move any more in fact, and the bed underneath her felt so comfortable. But something else was there that was making her stare at him now with a line on her lips and a narrowed gaze.

_"That's not good, is it?"_

_ I'm not going back._ For a few seconds she felt herself steady mentally and slowly let her eyes move down to the bed, back up to him. Kisame leaned forward so they were a few inches away, before her hand came up, and softly slapped him. His hand caught it however, before it could go back down from his face, holding it lightly there, and he looked at the curious little thing in front of him now with a raised brow. She dared to strike out at him in her state? Her eyes burned as they stared at him now, and he felt his own feral demeanor rise at the possibility of a threat.

"'M Not Goin' Back To That Place." Was the growl that exited the tired little female, "You Go Back. I'm Not." It was very childish, her words, but he supposed what Deidara had told their group was rather accurate and correct; she never really had a chance to learn how to grow up, or how to deal with any of this. Her eyelids closed and her breathing grew steady and he let go of the limp hand in his grasp before resting his elbows on his knees.

It was too amusing either way for the obviously more powerful force in front of her, she was so pathetically weak, and she _dared_ to hit him, she was so drained of chakra that her own kekkei genkai ability was unable to cooperate, and her form was so small that he could easily snap it like a twig, but right then, before she went out, she was not only defiant, but he sensed completely willing to fight him about the matter.

With his amusement, he also felt slightly annoyed that a creature in such a state wouldn't be completely paralyzed with fear at his appearance. Also with the fact that she Did try to actually hit him. He was not some gentle, old man that children were allowed to tell what to do or beat around as they felt. Also, he was far above whatever little ability she had as far as skill. His hands moved forward, collecting her own and shoving them above her head against the wall. This startled her a little out of her new slumber, staring at him between half-mast eyelids now and lips a small-annoyed dot on her face. There was a few moments of quiet between them now before her eyes shut again and her body slumped.

His lips pulled into a full out grin staring at the little limp form before him, before he let go of it and pushed it gently on the left shoulder, watching it keel over onto the mat below it, before he was shoving the blanket up and over her shoulders. Getting to his feet he moved quietly out of the room, shutting the sliding door behind him after crouching down and crawling out, before getting to his feet and leaning gently against a post near the edge of the walk way he stood on now.

"So what do you think?" He slowly looked over at his partner, the Uchiha had taken to sitting against the wall after he had exited, staring quietly at the full moon above them before glancing with his now onyx eyes over at towards Kisame.

There was a few moments of quiet before Kisame shut his eyes and sighed, "The gaki is too pathetic on her own, a weak little thing as well despite what _we_ saw. She'll get in the way and cause many problems as she is."

"Hn…" There was a slow nod from Itachi before he got to his feet, "Deidara says she can read people better than any shinobi however. You remember what he told Leader Sama."

"Tch, what's the use of being able to read people, if they could kill you before you could ever get a reading? The gaki, while she's got a little spunk, will get whatever group that needs her, killed." He then chuckled lightly and shook his head, "She won't last long."

"Iie, probably not." The younger Akatsuki member agreed, "But until then, we will have to watch her." He looked away from Itachi and back at the moon ahead of them up in the night sky for a few moments, before he chuckled crossing his arms.

"She hit me."

"How foolish."

"She's lucky Leader Sama wants her."

"Hn." Another nod from the Uchiha.

The quiet between them was content now, as they simply stared back up at the source of the moonlight that bathed down on them like some grim filter placed on a light during a movie shooting. Slowly the Kiri Nuke Nin shut his eyes and then turned, beginning towards the pair of doors that lay just beside the ones that held what, he could only deem at the moment, as the Akatsuki new Babysitting project. As he touched the wood though his partner spoke again.

"Kisame san."

"Hai, Itachi san?" He looked over at the young man again before blinking slowly at his stare back towards him.

"He'll want her away from Deidara."

"Hai Itachi san, I know." Kisame figured it would only make sense that she be separated from the blonde. As for his own reasons did he grasp her, now it would be a group benefit between them all with her staying with in their grasp. Raising a brow, he let out a sigh, "You think that the man will put the two of us in charge of her?"

There was a slow nod from the ebony haired man. Another slow breath left the shark afflicted nin before bobbing his head in reply to this. He couldn't help but agree with him as well.

"There will be much work we'll have to do to make sure that she just stays alive, or if the matter calls for it, gets herself killed." Kisame couldn't help but grin at the sardonic tone the younger man used now, before slowly nodding again.

"Of course Itachi san." Slowly he opened the door, "But we'll see as the time comes, on whether or not it calls for it."

Once again, the younger Akatsuki member nodded to his elder's comment. With a grin, Kisame exited into his room, looking almost forward to what the next few days may or may not entail.

* * *

**A/N:** NOW SHIT STARTS HAPPENING! MUAHAHAHA! Or something of that nature neh? Either way, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, hope you can tell me what you thought about it, and hopefully I'll see you during the next one!


	7. Monsters

**THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING TO….**

**Bittersweetties **_(I know right? I'm doing an online class though now too, so that's part of my reason, in fact I'm sort of procrastinating my reading for it right now to get this part done…. ^^')__**  
**_**SerbiaTakesCntrl**_ (Why thank you ^/^.)_**  
XSweetXSourXSoulX **_(Indeed.)_**  
Guguji **_(I don't think she Can't already know. Her past prevents it…)_**  
DestinyDragon65 **_(I didn't imagine the baby voice until later, it made me squirm because of the cuteness in happiness.)  
_**Ri696q **_**(**__I'm so glad you like the story! Your review was a definite pick me up from the crummy tired day I was having.)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series. THERE! I SAID IT! WHAT NOW! Or Zydrate.

**A/N:** And here we are at Chapter Seven! Wow, this just makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I'll try not to take as long getting this up as I did the last one, but no promises. I'm taking an online summer course to get ahead in my school so I don't have to take as many credit hours fall semesters, so if I take a little bit, that's why. Also, there's various art works links for this story on my profile, go there if you wanna check them out.

Mind: _BLAH_  
Other Mind: _"Blah"

* * *

_

**Monsters**

_ There was anger… so much anger. Atsushi stared heatedly at the woman in front of him after rising from his bow. His breathing low and steady while he contained and composed himself._

_ "You told me that the weapon my father was guarding was harmless to individuals…" He managed out slowly through gritted teeth. His single purple eye that showed, while the other was covered still by a bandage, burned as his rage struggled in a fight with his self control to consume him. His 19-year-old body trembling as he stood. "I remember you explicitly telling me that what ever that thing was, it was only a danger towards the village!"_

_ The woman in front of him frowned slightly as one of her better jonin stared her down. She knew that the young man would be upset; they had suspicions when Arashi Daichi had failed to return that something had gone awry. However she had been planning on giving it another day, simply because it had not been the first time he failed to return in a report on time._

_ But now she was sure, the prisoner was out. Slowly leaning back, Terumii Mei, the fifth Mizukage let out a low breath that forced part of her reddish brown hair that hung in front of her face to lift up slightly, and then fall. Leaning back in her chair, she crossed her arms over her generous bosom before studying the young man. Atsushi staring back angrily, his own green hair somehow managing to lift in his anger, adding to the ferocity of his look he was giving her now._

_ Slowly she looked over at Ao, her trusted bodyguard and former swordsman of the mist, and pursed her blue lipstick covered lips in slight frustration. He simply rose an eyebrow over his remaining eye, before turning his gaze as she did back towards the boiling teen._

_ Atsushi's eye remained focused on her as ever, studying her and analyzing the stern look that had taken over her face. "Now my otou san is Dead Mizukage sama! He's not coming back and the thing is loose!" His voice rose making her tense lightly, she watched Ao move slowly and raised a hand, watching his pause, her own eyes narrowing on the jonin. From what she could tell right now, his body said he was only venting, "Okaa san is in tears, and Mikoto Imotou and Youko Nii Sama are off on missions, and the Black Ops teams informed me this morning that my Otou is Needing to Be Autopsied! What the HELL Aren't You Telling Me!"_

_ "Urursai! You Will Show Respect to the Mizukage, Gaki!" Ao's voice ripped out, the woman behind the desk only frowned, reaching up and covering her right eye under her bangs with her eyes, her lips coming out into a light pout at the boy in front her trying not to make any sound of disgruntlement. __The Mizukage must be composed__ she reminded herself._

_ Slowly she opened her mouth and let out a sigh, "I would have assumed she wouldn't know how to kill."_

_ There was a pause, and Atsushi slowly looked at the woman in slight shock._

_ "She?" There was a nod from the woman before she shut her eyes, shifted, and then nodded looking back at him._

_ "Hai, as long as your father never touched her with his bare skin, she wouldn't have been able to know how to do anything but something that could be taught through contact. We gave him gloves long ago as to keep the contact minimum. According to the last report your otou gave, Atsushi san, Prisoner 013 at the age of 19, still doesn't even know how to read."_

Once again, Amane found herself waking up with a cold sweat and a tremble. Her breathing steady as she was staring at the blank ceiling above her, and her short purple hair around her drenched with sweat. Her body felt odd now too, not like it did the night before. It felt tingly, and interesting. She had never felt like this before either… slowly her hand came up and rested on the grass flat mat beside her that made up the floor, there was a shock to her senses immediately.

Outside the room, she could feel the presence of four people, shutting her eyes, she let her mind expand slowly from that area, one of them was definitely Deidara, the other three… she had no clue. Words began to seep into her mind in chunks though as they were murmured quietly outside.

"**I …. it's a good idea un…"**

She could feel a large open space off of what she could only define as a walking deck that had many doors that lined it. Different areas of whatever structure she was in.

"_The space is a courtyard."_

** "Tch, the gaki has scars… body, and the old man said… while taking shuriken out of her."**

The building was set itself like that of a rectangle, there was heat and a feeling rose through her like she was covered in a soft blanket from the head down to her toes, her breathing tightening in the process as she narrowed in on it.

_"Baths."_

** "Also… in the matter as well."**

Nodding her head in agreement, she bit her lower lip now and let it move out, finding something thin, but hard that rose from the ground and surrounded the entire complex and the baths. It was a complete rectangle as well, something that confused her, while the building itself was not.

_"Walls."_ The other mind explained softly, slowly she nodded and then let her focus go further around her.

** "I want Amane Chan…. Better!"**

Hearing her name, her concentration immediately was broken off, slowly she opened her green eyes, feeling a bit of hot sweat on her forehead from the concentration before moving her eyes towards the doors, seeing the shadows of the four individuals in front of it, letting go of her lip in her teeth, she let her head tilt slowly in thought.

_Why are they talking about me?_ Talk was never good, talk meant either A: She did something, or B: Something was about to be done too her. Neither usually ended well. However, she couldn't think of anything she did, as she had been asleep. Looking down at her hands as they sat in her outstretched legs and lap, she found her brows furrowing together in thought.

_I didn't do anything wrong… not by Deidara at least… did I? _ She tried to recall, as she could distinguish his voice out of the four so far, even if it was from only the little bit she heard from him. She lifted her head quietly before staring at the ceiling, and then shutting her eyes.

_"Sure you did, last time you were awake, remember? The blue man talked with you."_ She tried to remember before slowly shaking her head, she couldn't, it was harder to think back and know for a fact more than she thought, an effort she didn't want to use right now. For a few moments she just listened to the mumbling that was outside before the door began to slowly slide open. Her eyes flicked over now to the man that stood in the doorway.

It was not Deidara, or any of his companions. She felt them still outside. This man felt odd to her though. He didn't feel like He did, but he did feel like something that made her stomach churn, her body tense, and her hair on the back of her neck slightly rise. His face was what she though was called, "pretty," it had a golden tan across it, and his eyes were a deep crimson, his hair though was as white as snow. A slim pale eyebrow rose, as he shifted slightly in the doorway. Like Deidara, he wore the black cloak with the interesting red cloud pattern on it, something she took in immediately, and on his head there was a hitai-ate as well. Staring at the symbol for a few seconds though, she regarded it as unidentifiable before looking back at him.

He didn't look like he was very dangerous… but as he crouched, crawled in, and then stood up, she studied him with a little more caution. In his hand was a metal case, and his hands were covered in white rubbery looking gloves. After studying both of these items, she let her eyes move back to his face. His slightly pink, thin lips pulled into a smile. "I am glad to see you awake, you've been asleep for two days."

His voice was a deep, almost lulling tone, something that she felt made her mind loosen it's hold slowly, but that under toning feeling was with in him still, something, she wasn't sure yet, was making this man dangerous to her senses.

_"He is wearing a mask. That is why you are confused."_

Her eyes narrowed now as his 5' 8" form stood quietly, and still where he was. Slowly his smile faded a little, but his voice remained just as pleasant, "Are you going to respond to me?"

Amane was frowning now watching him, was she supposed to? Her eyebrows furrowing before looking slowly away. _What IS he?_ Her mind remaining slightly on him, while her thoughts now turned towards this pondering question and her eyes down to her lap. It began to slip through her lips before she could stop it. "What are you?"

"Sevastian kun is a doctor, Amane chan un, a healer nin." She looked over the man's shoulder as Deidara stepped in, his shoes removed and his eye lidded as it stared down at her now. Her senses moved in onto his form, and her body stilled as they became slightly fuzzy, something taking her off guard. They were never fuzzy; they were usually able to get dead on the feeling of their own emotions and intents. But right now… she squinted her eyes as though attempting to focus in on his emotions, "he is going to make sure you're healthy, so you can travel with ease and make it so the others will not have to worry about you."

_Doctor._ She tried to think back on this title, she heard it before, she wasn't quite sure where though. There was a painful twinge between her legs, making her flinch lightly and look back down at her lap now. There were memories attached to that title.

_"He brought one in before, when He was afraid He hurt you too badly, remember?" _ Amane frowned now, shutting her eyes as she attempted to. Slowly she found the memory she desired and let her mind lock onto it like a secretary searching through a very well organized filing cabinet.

_"Tch. I don't understand why you have ME do these things Arashi." She couldn't move, a hand was on her wrists, holding her down; she felt HE was the one holding her down. "It's not like there aren't other doctors that will check the gaki out for you." Hands were moving down slowly to her ankles and grasping them now, her body stiffened as there was a tug on each of them pulling her legs apart, the hands felt so strange, unnaturally smooth and cool. "However… I don't think the others would ahh… accept this kind of payment."_

_ "Baka." His voice grumbled lowly, His hands tightened on her wrists painfully, her mouth opened in a scream only for something to slam painfully into her stomach cutting her off before an audible sound could even leave her. "Check her out before you fuck her! It's not like you get to take what you want and then give your services. Plus! With your dumbass-ness, you'll screw her up even more than she already is! I called you to fix her up, not mess her up even more!" The hands on her ankles paused, and then slowly lifted._

_ "Tch. Fine." There was a warmth between her legs, but it was not like when there was one with Him, it was a body on it's knees, hands moved up onto her ribs, and pressed down on a lower one on her left, her body bucked immediately as pain ripped through her senses. Her skin the floor tried to get something from this man, but there was nothing. The hands remained tightly on her wrists and another fist slapped down into her abdomen, "Knock it Off!"_

A hand grasped her chin and she let her eyes open at the cool, unnatural feel of them, also the lack of memories that was shared through them, she stared at the crimson eyes of the _doctor_ and then watched as the man, no, Sevastian's eyes widened as her body moved up and immediately back from him with a shove of her feet, her back hit the wall but she didn't care, she clung back to it, hands tight into fists as she stood slumped breathing hard.

_This guy is a doctor._

_ "Calm down now Amane."_

_ He's a Doctor. _She could hear others moving into the room now as she watched his form move from it's crouch up to his full height, she noticed he had a long white pony tail but it was only something she let distract her for a moment. Her feet were on the floor; she could feel out, she could find a way using it.

_"But there are no escapes in this room. Amane."_

"Amane chan un, do not be difficult." There was the cool voice of Deidara that came out, she could feel a taint to his words and mindset, he was tensing up as well. Her green eyes shifted to him, and then slowly moved back towards Sevastian who stared now with a very calm look taking over his features.

His hand rose rapidly and she shrunk back from it on instinct, eyes moving up and staring at the offending hand before shooting back to his face. He let his gaze move intently onto her, then his hand, before looking back to her. A sound of understanding exited him after a few moments.

She found herself however starting to feel heavy as he watched her closely, there was a numbness taking over as well that was originating from her neck making her reach up and feel. Something small, and with feathers stuck out of her left jugular. Reaching up she grasped it, and pulled. There was no blood that came spilling out, as the needle was very thin. It dropped to the floor as she leaned forward though, and her body fell heavily into the waiting arms of the medic who crouched down, making sure not to touch her skin in the process, helping to lower her to the floor as she felt the shaking of her body start to continue. She could feel a little from him, it was something that felt bubbly, and pulled slightly on her lips into an upward direction. Her mind went instantly on guard as she saw a small smile on his lips as her consciousness began to fade back into darkness.

He was amused.

Sevastian placed the girl on her sleeping mat again, eyes lidded as her eyes shut and her breathing steadied, she was fully sedated now, and would be for at least the next five hours. He had a lot to do until she woke up though, extensive blood work, reflexes, a gynecology exam, a regular physical, and a check to see how much damage she obtained through out her life. He also would think that visiting a shrink might be good too, but he would be pushing it if he suggested such. He looked at the other Akatsuki members, frowning lightly as Deidara was glaring at him now.

"Did you have to put her under un?" It was defensive how he said it, and the medic immediately bristled internally.

"Hai." He managed to get out though, calmly, "She would not have let me even touch her otherwise. Abuse cases are very apprehensive and wary." Slowly he let his eyes travel from him to the group in whole, "I'm going to ask you to leave for the sake of her own privacy." There was almost a bout of laughter that went through the room, however his cold face kept such from happening.

Sevastian was a member of the Akatsuki, he was indeed a traitor to his village, killed many people, and was a bit unstable in his own right. However he still had something of a form of morals, as long as she was a patient of his, he would make sure that he remained professional about it. He was a medic, before an Akatsuki members, so he would keep his priorities in that set. Slowly, he watched the others back down from even thoughts of challenging his polite urging and turn, exiting before the door was shut behind them. Turning towards his patient, he pulled a scroll from with in his cloak and opened it up. Unsealing a few items, he began…..

… The door opened four and a half hours later, the doctor himself using a small cleaning rag on his hands and a frown on his face. His mind was in deep thought, something that the shark noticed right away. The others, excluding himself and Tobi of course, being the "good boy" he was, had gone off to take care of their own business. He was curious about their little friend, so Kisame figured he might as well stick around and find out what he could of her.

After a few more minutes of cleaning his hands, Sevastian leaned against the post on the walk way and stared ahead of him for a few more minutes before the shark like shinobi allowed himself to speak, "Well?"

"Not good." Was the simply reply making the kiri nuke nin raise a brow. "Amane chan's been through hell I suspect for at least the past 10 years, if not more." He let the quiet continue before shutting his eyes, "She has a lot of scar tissue in her upper vaginal walls from tears in it, as well as her anal entrance, in the past she's had at least a multiple of 27 broke bones, she has knife scars along the inside of her thighs, underneath her arms, that are so old they've almost faded away, so much internal bruising that the only explanation for her being able to walk is that she's so used to it she doesn't notice it."

He brought his hand up and began ticking off what else he found finger by finger, "Her feet are so calloused that the most she's probably worn shoes is when she escaped, she's got burn marks on her back that looks like someone placed her on a hot stove, those are at least four years old, her blood work and hair shows exposure to at least four different types of drugs, mostly Flunitrazepam (roofies), X, zydrate, and a pinch of heroine." He rubbed his face, "However I'd guess by how little of it I found, it was a good while ago." He then frowned opening his mouth, "and-"

"Wait, what's Zydrate?" Tobi cut off softly. Sevastian slowly blinked and then looked at him before tilting his head.

"It's a pain number that they use for plastic surgery and stuff, drug dealers usually collect it though from corpses that were given it in surgery and you'll find them, blue, glowing, and in little glass vials." There was a slow nod from the younger member before he was allowed to continue.

"She had bruising around the injection points though, so I would say it was hardly willing." He exhaled loudly through his nostrils while shutting his eyes, "I'd say the only thing that I found that was good news was whoever it was that kept her for so long, was intelligent enough to create a jutsu to guard her against STD's and pregnancy, so it might not be too big of an assumption to think that they probably whored her out as well."

"Poor Amane Chan!" Exclaimed Tobi, comical tears move from his hole and out in a spray making Kisame blink and then roll his eyes to the sky before looking back at Sevastian who sweat dropped but kept his blank face.

Raising his hands, he breathed out softly, "Tobi san, she is fine now, but it does explain much of her apprehension and to the extent of how her former keepers would abuse her…" His eyes turned to Kisame, "You will have to think, when you are dealing with her."

"Tch, you want me to use kid gloves with the gaki." Was the soft grumble making him look out ahead of him at the courtyard and gate, his shoulders slumping lightly at the thought before he tilted his head back and forth before his neck popped, "She seemed to have a bit of spunk when I spoke to her."

"She probably does. I would not doubt it if she got tired of being attacked and abused, snapped, and killed her keeper herself." Kisame perked up at this, it was an interesting prospect to think about, "However, that does not mean you need to push her mentally or physically into doing so again."

"Hai hai…." He breathed shutting his eyes now, then opened on looking at the doctor himself, "What do you suggest then?"

"Amane chan will not trust you, nor Itachi, or anyone else for a very long time Kisame sama…" Sevastian's eyes moved to his own and stared passively into them, "She more than likely doesn't even trust Deidara sama." He crossed his arms and then shut his eyes letting his head move forward again, "…She will listen to you though, and do as you ask as long as she doesn't think it is too much. You will have to show _patience_." His red eye opened slowly to look at him, "You and Itachi san."

"So you want us to parent this gaki or what?" Kisame asked with a frown, immediately Sevastian shook his head.

"Amane chan is not a gaki, she is Deidara's age. Regardless of her mental state, so treat her as such." Was the stern correction, "If you want her to adapt to you that is, you have to treat her as a human being." His eyes narrowed slowly as they turned to him, "As I highly doubt she's been treated as such by anyone else. You must make her understand though she is not equal in rank or skill, she is equal as a human being living." He shut his eyes and shrugged, "I don't think with your mannerisms, it shouldn't be _too_ hard for you."

A smile was on his lips now before he then listened to the changing of breathing from with in the room. "A female around her would be the most ideal, but as Leader sama I doubt will allow Konan to accompany her…"

"What about a brothel woman?" Was the chuckling jest that exited the shark making the doctor shoot him a rather heated glare. His grin widened knowing it hit the doctor in a rather nice place mentally before he slowly shrugged and looked ahead breathing softly, "So, what about if Itachi and I have to leave her in a place for a while? Will she run?"

"Oh probably." Was the offhanded reply, the doctor ignored the shark's immediately harsh look towards him, "With your looks, who wouldn't." There was a falter in the man's death glare before Sevastian shut his eyes. "She did not run on Deidara san, I do not think she will run on you. She doesn't have anywhere to go as it is if what I am assuming is correct. At least, not anywhere she _wants_ to be. I'd say she probably already knows this."

He turned his head towards the door as he heard footsteps, it was good to know that she was up and awake. The footsteps were slow though, so she was probably disoriented from the sedative she had been placed under still. Turning he moved and opened the door, looking at the form that had fallen to her knees and her head fell forward, hands on the floor for a few moments, her fingers flexing and then going back to flat before her eyes moved up to stare quietly at him.

"You _touched_ me…" Was the soft accusatory statement that exited her, her tried to read her face, and found surprise in her eyes as her lips were pulled into a frown, "You're a doctor and you _touched_ me."

"You've had experience with doctors before?" He watched her get to her feet, and then stumbled forward. Instinctually his hands moved out and grasped her under her arms, the kimono covering her skin while her eyes immediately looked up and locked onto his own.

Amane felt confusion, he was a doctor, and he touched her, but it didn't hurt. He touched her in that Place, that He always touched her, but every time someone did that, it hurt. What did he do? Why didn't it hurt? Did he inject something in her to stop the pain? Immediately she began to look over her wrists in a panic, if he put something else in her system…

She would have already known about it though. She stopped and stared silently at her arms as they were covered for the moment in thought. She always knew when something happened to her in her sleep, it was either her body felt weird, she had dreams about it, or something that wasn't hurting when she went to sleep was when she woke up. But right now she didn't feel any of those things, she just felt like she did when she was hit by whatever that object was, but she still knew he _touched _her.

"Amane chan." It was the soft voice of the masked on that made her slowly look around the man in front of her, his hands have moved to her shoulders and holding them very gently, not at all like the blue man, Kisame had done. "Sevastian kun is a doctor, he wouldn't do anything bad to you…" She frowned at this man before turning her gaze back to the one in front of her.

She had yet to meet a man who Didn't do something bad to her. Her feet carried her back a few paces before her heel caught the floor and her body fell back. A hand latched around her wrist and she winced as she felt her mind immediately latch onto the white haired man's.

Memories flowed through her brain like a raging river, his body falling with hers now instead of catching it. She hit the ground hard and hissed as his body fell on top of hers. This man was as psycho as Deidara was from what she was seeing. He had killed men, women, children, and laughed about it. He had a smile about it too when he did it. She could see a woman he was doing things to, writhing on a medical table and screaming in pain as he pulled her skin away bit by bit and-

"_Get away from him. Now."_ Her hands found his shoulders and shoved, when he didn't move she made a sound of displeasure and anger, but at the same time panic before giving a heave, when his body rolled away she crab walked backwards until her back met the wall, it was then through the constant thudding of it, she noted her body was shaking and her nails were dug into the sheets of the bed mat she had found her way to. The memories changed and the item underneath her showed her what he did to her while she was unconscious, her eyes narrowed and she began to regulate her breathing with slow deep breaths before falling limp against the wall.

"Sevastian kun!" She watched Kisame and the masked one rush into the room while the medic, who was trembling slowly moved himself to all fours only to fall face first back onto the floor. "Daijobu?" (Are you okay?) The younger member crouched down while the elder shark like member looked at the purplenette who was staring fixedly on the doctor, her hands having moved up into her hair and gripping lightly while her knees were in front of her chest protectively.

With a lidded gaze and sigh, the shark looked back down towards the medic and stared at the droplets on the floor below his head. Raising a brow he blinked a few times, before grunting, "Sev-kun." There was a hiss of acknowledgement. "Are you crying?" He received no reply, assuring him that the grown man was. This was another interesting factor about their new little pet project… slowly he looked over at Amane who had hugged her knees while he had looked away and was peeking over them, not saying a word. She seemed to be handling Sevastian's memories better than he was handling hers. Which brought up a question to the nuke nin's mind. Had the girl experienced such horrid things, that she received a different type a trauma that was able to raise above the trauma that had become their life, of killing and conquering?

"What did you see? Or what did you feel?" He asked looking back at the medic who shook his head after a few deep breaths, and then managed to get himself to sit on his knees at least. A small grin took Kisame's lips, "Come now man, it couldn't be as bad as what you've done yourself."

"Ahh…" His fish like eyes immediately shot towards the small mouth of the girl that had opened slightly, while her own eyes spoke of wanting to say something. Slowly though her mouth shut making him frown lightly.

"What is it?" He asked, it wasn't as demanding as he supposed he could have made it, but he genuinely curious about what the little creature wanted to contest to his statement. Her face seemed slightly frustrated for a moment, before she frowned and watched him warily.

"… it's scarier to be the one hit, rather than the one hitting." She worded after a few moments of what he could only guess to be, piecing a sentence together, "Doctor ahm….san… became a victim for a moment." His eyes slowly looked towards the red eyed man who was watching her now quietly. Her face slowly buried back into her knees but her eyes, as wide and vigilant as ever remained above them, watching them silently once again. That silence was allowed to continue, before she whispered softly, just barely loud enough for him to hear, "He's not the only one who's cried about seeing Him…"

"Him who?" He grunted with a small smile, eyebrows raising, her eyes quickly went to him, wide as sun disks before tensing on the spot like a frightened animal. Slowly he sighed before letting his hands move together with in his cloak. He didn't have to guess who exactly 'Him' was, it was pretty obvious, but he would have expected Sevastian to at least keep his tears in his tear ducts. Then again… the shark eyed her for a moment. He hadn't touched her skin to skin either.

If he was going to be dealing with her on a constant basis, never mind the fact he hadn't received the order yet, but he knew it was coming, he would have to be able to touch her at any time, in case of maneuvering her. Given this, it would probably be better to just bite the bullet instead of waiting for too long before it shot him in the back on accident. Walking towards her immediately, leaving Tobi to deal with the medic, he came to a halt before her and then bent his long legs to crouch in front of her.

"So little monster…" He breathed softly, "what's so scary in that head of yours you cane make Sev-kun cry hrm?" Her eyes narrowed on monster, he watched as her breathing elevated lightly and something flash with in her eyes, "Ahh… so you're not one for bein' called a monster then…." He breathed after a few moments of those intense green orbs eyeing him. There was that spunk he liked in the little broad at least. He slowly reached forward and watched her body flinch back, pressing flat to the wall and making him frown.

He considered stopping, but shook his head with a loud exhale through his nostrils before letting his hand launch to her forehead, however allowing it to thump rather gently against the wall as he soon let the full touch of her skin to his register in his mind. No sooner had he done that, he felt it.

At first he felt pain, and then his body was burning. He smelt blood, and heard screams, he then was seeing things in front of his mind, from gore, to sex, to rape, to beatings, what was worse though, was his body was feeling each of these scenes as well. He felt lost with in the spiral that came through his body like a flood, before it all stopped with in seconds, his breathing having become heavy, and the pain left only an aching that pulled at his bones. His eyes, which had widened considerably, slowly looked at the little female that had moved out of his grasp and into the corner, her body having started to shake again while tears were flooding down her face. Fear reeked from her scent and her knees were tucked to her chest while her arms were hugging them in a tight grip, nails digging into the kimono cloth covering them to try and stop the shaking.

Amane had never felt so off kilter, nor had she ever thought she would. He was scary, that was the only way to put it, he wasn't like Deidara who had some bit of humanity she recognized, he wasn't like Sevastian, who was dominated by his medical passion and it often over took his dark. He was mostly an animal. He was a killer, a beast, wrapped in human blue skin, with shark like attributes, and a mannerism cover. He loved bloodshed, and killing, and slaughter to a point where her mind was already terrified while feeling his joys from the past, even before she saw any of the women he had been with or forced himself on.

_He_ was the Monster, not her. He was! She flinched as his hand came and touched her chin, her body shaking underneath the grasp as he let his eyes move quietly on her own, studying for a moment as she felt the tears still move down her face. He didn't say anything for a few moments, almost basking in the sight which made her shake all the more, sensing it far to easily from his contact on her. Before he then got to his feet and removed his hand in the process of doing so then looking down quietly at her.

Kisame slowly let his eyes move to Sevastian who was watching them now with wide eyes as it was a reversal of the role he just experienced. He watched the shark reach down and grasp the young woman by the wrists and pull her up until she was standing. The moment he let go though, her knees gave, expecting this, the shark nin swept an arm under her knees and one underneath her back before letting out a breath as the small thing passed out on him. He was just thankful she didn't throw up though, gore must've not bothered her as much as his mentality for it did. Tobi watched the two of them after getting to his feet and Sevastian followed the shark with his eyes as he exited the room carrying the purplenette with.

"Where do you think he's going?" He questioned after a few moments before getting up, letting his hands brush off his clothing and the dirt that had collected from the floor.

"Oh, probably to his room, Itachi senpai said it would be better for her to get more associated with Kisame and himself because of their next mission, and because they're going to be traveling together." Tobi's head turned towards him, "Should Amane chan have stayed here?"

Sevastian slowly shook his head. Silently though, to himself, he decided not to tell Tobi he thought that she wouldn't be much better off waking up in the man's room though.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright! Well! This one didn't take as long as the last one at least! –Cheers- Alrighty, you've read, now if you feel like it, let's hear what ya think, and I'll hopefully see ya all next chapter!

* * *

**Omake:**

"_Amane chan will not trust you, nor Itachi, or anyone else for a very long time Kisame sama…" Sevastian's eyes moved to his own and stared passively into them, "She more than likely doesn't even trust Deidara sama." He crossed his arms and then shut his eyes letting his head move forward again, "…She will listen to you though, and do as you ask as long as she doesn't think it is too much. You will have to show patience." His red eye opened slowly to look at him, "You and Itachi san."_

"_So you want us to parent this gaki or what?" Kisame asked with a frown, immediately Sevastian bobbed his head making the shark stare at him stunned._

"_Hai, it will best if you and Itachi assume a father daughter relationship with her, it will help her and stable her as she has missed out on it the majority of her life. The one of you that will assume the female role will need to work hard to become "girlfriends" with little Amane chan and then the one that doesn't who had the formerly father like bond with her will have to distance themselves, and become the bad boy anti hero that she is to fall in love with!" The doctor grinned at him, pulling out a pair of glasses and slipping them onto his face, the sunlight caught that as he fist pumped the air, "And we will film it all! And Call it Icha Icha Heaven!"_

"_Sevastian kun has to much time of doing nothing lately Kisame senpai."_

"_Hai Tobi kun… he does."_


	8. Rights to Ownership

**A/N: ** AAAAAAAAAND we're back.

**Kisame:** Tch, took you long enough.

**A/N:** O.o…. what the… what are you doing here?

**Kisame:** Well someone had to make sure you would update this thing, kami knows the Gaki doesn't do it… tch.

**A/N:** … So… speaking of which. Where is Amane?

**Kisame:** In my bed, of course.

**A/N:** …

**Kiame: **ASLEEP BAKA!

**A/N: **Right Right! That's exactly what we were thinking! (Haha, no it wasn't!) Anyways! Since Amane's "asleep" lets get on with the thank yous!

**THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING TO….**

**Niconnugget  
ScarletDivinity  
OTURAN-IKAMUZU1  
DestinyDragon65  
XSweetXSourXSoulX**

**A/N**: May monkeys give you guys chocolate chip cookies. And I mean actual ones too.

**Kisame:** Let's get this runaway bus ride goin'.

**A/N: **Well aren't you just sweet…..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series. THERE! I SAID IT! WHAT NOW!

* * *

**Rights to Ownership**

_"Amane chan, wake up." She could hear the voice stretching to just the edges of her hearing, her eyes fluttering with each breath she took as she felt something soft, and wet underneath her. Slowly she brought her eyes open, staring at the blurry sky that was ahead of her. She frowned, a form hanging over her own as it stood in the water beside her._

_ Slowly she let her eyes focus and stared at the girl that looked back down. She looked like her… but…_

_Wasn't her._

_ She slowly moved, staring as she stood on her knees on top of the water, staring in confusion before sitting on them and letting her hands fall into her lap. The girl in front of her, her long hair wild and untamed, and her eyes sparking with something that made her heart pound in her chest, tilted her head following her movements. She leaned forward, hand resting on top of the water before she lifted, standing in a crouch now so they were level._

_ "He scared you… didn't he?" The other her leaned forward as she spoke, and Amane frowned now, leaning back and her face scrunching lightly at the closeness before she felt her head bob instinctively up and down in agreement. "And the doctor did too… they're all big and scary, huh?"_

_ "…Hai." She looked back at the figure, noting how that, unlike herself, who was in a kimono, the other her was nude. The other her seemed more fuller to, not in the face, but her body, it was toned unlike her own weak form, her breasts were full, her hips and shoulders were matched, she had scars on her, but they didn't seem as bad as Amane's… they seemed… older, "…Who are you?"_

_ The other her's lips pulled into a smile, and Amane could see fangs that held over her teeth, she looked into the green eyes that were bright and sparkling, a soft laugh exiting the woman before she reached forward. Warm hands coming to caress the kekkei genkai female's face which she leaned into shutting her eyes and trembling. She felt heat moving down from her eyes which burned and down her cheeks, slowly a head leaned forward and pressed against her own, forehead to forehead she opened her eyes and the other her simply continued to smile._

_ "You should wake up Amane chan, the big monsters are waiting for you too…" She then paused for a moment and frowned, a now talon baring finger coming and swiping away the tear that dripped down, "…and don't worry about them… I'll be with you."

* * *

_

"Oi gaki, you up?" Amane's eyes felt heavy, slowly she let them creep open. The first thing she noted was her body had curled into a ball, the second thing was she was now on something softer than a sleeping mat. Slowly she sat up, looking around for a few moments and then staring at the comforter underneath her in confusion. Her mind focused in on it and then winced, it belonged to the blue one then, Kisame Hoshigaki. Her eyes turned to where the voice originated from and then stared at said man who had straddled a chair at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed on the top of the back and his chin resting on top of them.

_Why am I on this bed? His Bed? What is going on?_

_ "He hasn't done anything yet, Amane, so think in different perspectives."_

"You sleep quite a lot." The shark found himself amused as the girl's gaze turned surprisingly critical, scathing over his form from what she could see to his face. The quiet lingered between them for a few moments as she turned her form to stare at him, unsurprisingly tense and ready to move if she needed he guessed. Slowly he let his eyes move to half-mast as he felt lazy and murmured softly, "That is going to have to change if you're to come with us. The appropriate amount is rarely acquired by us."

Amane said nothing to this, her eyes glued mostly to his form as it leaned forward against the back of the chair, he was studying her form from what she felt. There was a small peak of interest with in his mind, but she also felt a laziness that was from him that made her want to frown and squirm from it. Was he…

_"Restless." _ Other mind inferred, she fought back a small pout at this but inwardly agreed. She wished it didn't have to help her all the time… but usually it was the only help she could get on the matter. She looked to his face to see his eyes shut briefly and then slowly open, staring at her again.

Her knees came up in front of her chest and her arms wrapped around them on habit, chin soon resting on top of them staring back at him. She was tensed by nature and her eyes dropped to stare at her toes away from him, feeling that ever present heat on her form of his gaze before shutting her eyes and mimicking him, as when she opened them they looked at him quietly.

"So… you were kept locked up by Kirigakure's finest." He breathed after a few moments, quietly he lifted to his feet and moved from the chair in the process, "From my experience, those with a kekkei genkai that were kept around during the war…" He grunted as he sat on the side of the bed, seeing her vision snap immediately to his form as there was a descend in the mattress from his weight, "Had a catalogued number placed somewhere on their body. Where's yours?"

She blinked at this, frowning and letting her head turn towards the man that had gotten closer. _What is he… _He didn't feel like He did whenever she was placed on a bed, but then again, she never was on a bed so she wouldn't know... But any time He sat at the edge of where she was, like her sleeping mat…. She darted up and off, moving against a wall and pressing flat to it while facing him, the shark's eyes following these movements and watching as one of her hands placed flat to the wall, her toes digging into the mats underneath them while her eyes now were on him.

Her breathing was unsteady and her form tensed up again, he crawled further on the bed and moved meditative style before leaning forward again in interest as she watched him like a frightened animal. He placed a hand beside him and with an easy shove was on the floor standing on the other side of the bed in front of her. Her eyes widened and he watched her feet turn to move her away again, he smiled lightly. A chase could be fun…

Amane put force behind her feet, feeling her form move to help her lunge away from him before a hand shot out making her eyes flick back to him as it caught her wrist, her breath catching in her throat from shock. There was a turning motion and she fought back a gasp as her form turned unwillingly and hit up against his front, his other hand quickly grasping her own opposite and made sure they crossed in front of her chest, restraining her efficiently.

Now it became a matter of kicking and squirming, making him chuckle lightly at the small fish in front of him that was so desperate to get away. He felt a slight humming in his head though; glancing down at her he looked at his hands connecting with her skin before mumbling, "So you're doing that too, are you gaki?"

It was a rhetorical question but her head immediately moved up so she was staring up at him. That fear was in her eyes again, the same one he saw in the room they were keeping her in after he touched her and she became a sobbing mess against the wall. Shutting his eyes he sensed her gaze continue to remain on him before opening one lazily and staring down at her, "Hrm…." He could feel things from her as well, something he didn't expect, there was fear, of course, something like her had very little backbone, but she did have one, no matter how small it was. Also he could feel something akin to desperation, but on a lesser degree than normal. Her pulse was pounding through her veins and her body was shaking slightly in his grasp, he fought back a small laugh as she shut her eyes and bowed her head with renewed struggling.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He murmured firmly with in a few moments of her moving, he was surprised to find her bare foot in retaliation slam down onto one of his bare feet, it didn't reach his threshold for pain of course, but it wasn't even a remotely intelligent thing to do, in fact it annoyed him greatly that she would even try such, he felt her pause though as his own emotion, what little of it there was at the moment, seemed to pass through her mind. Her form tensing and attempting to make itself smaller, no doubt, in instinct to make sure that she could hide and he wouldn't see her.

Slowly he sneered, quickly his mind was starting to recognize her not even remotely as something that could be of use to them, but as only prey. Prey to be slaughtered, or sold off, or what ever he fancied. She had stopped fighting on the mere feeling of him being irritated, and was trying to curl into a little ball, afraid that he would do something to her no doubt.

_Why don't I give her something to be afraid of?_ His mind cooed softly as he glanced down at him, he felt a bit of himself slip in, as being nice could only work for him for so long.

_He feels like Him._ Her eyes widened as the familiar feeling crossed her mind immediately, and she began to kick and struggle again with a new vigor. The hands on her wrists tightened painfully but she ignored it as her heart began to beat in her ears and her breathing began to get harder and heavy with each movement. She wanted to get away from him, he was scary, he was a monster, he – he-

_It Doesn't Matter! Gotta Get Free!_ She shrieked into her head, desperation starting to mount while her own panic began to overrule the feeling of his emotions. Sweat began to coat her wrists, her eyes dilated with fear, shaking took her form in large tremors, and then she turned her head in a final move, and finding the kimono sleeve he had covering his arm, bit down into it praying she caught skin.

As her teeth found more than cloth, she felt his emotion break for a moment, he was surprised, his grip on her right wrist loosened a little and she yanked it free before letting go and twisting, his hand that was absent of her wrist now caught her first as it had flown towards his throat, her panic ensued movements ceasing as her own eyes widened in surprise that he had moved so fast.

Kisame stared slowly down in thought at the bright green eyes that were looking at his hand as it held her own captive. Slowly he let his eyes move to the hand that was rendered prisoner before blinking. They were so small compared to his, something that almost made him laugh at the mouse in front of him entirely. She was daring to attack him even though she was so small, and so weak, _what an adorable little mouse_. He allowed himself to think mockingly, looking back down to her face, he did allow himself a breathy snicker before letting go of her completely.

"So, where is it gaki?" He asked after a few moments of quiet, interested still in her answer to his former question. Her eyes flicked up to his face, and then her lips turned into a small dot, "Oh come now, you would be able to read it, and usually it's on the back of your neck or your wrist."

"I can't read." Was the simple murmur that exited her, watching his lips pause in word and his eyes immediately flick to her own, his question was now providing a distraction for her mind, something to cling to aside from the underlying panic that had been a part of the outburst she just had. There was a moment of extended quiet; she felt a stillness in him that gave her a break almost from his small but vivid emotions. Her eyes slowly shut and she turned her head away before opening her eyes and looking at the floor below her feet. "….I don't know how."

"…" Kisame slowly studied the teenager in front of him critically now, her head was bowed and slowly her hands had moved behind her back, he could see shifting in her arms meaning they were moving, probably wringing in thought. Something set him off at the moment, this brat couldn't even read? How in the hell was she hoping to even last a week on her own? "Anything?"

There was a shake of her head and then she looked back at him, those wide green eyes staring at him making him almost want to gouge them out. Deidara hadn't been kidding, she really didn't know _anything_.

"But I never really needed to anyways…" His thoughts were torn as she said this and she looked away from him, he could see her gaze land on the window of his room and there was a small glint that reminded him of a cornered animal a little, "Books tell me stuff. Just like people do, when I touch them at least…" He blinked now and watched her face turn back to him.

He was providing a wonderful distraction for her. Amane was able to locate the vents in the room, as well as the large windows she hadn't noticed before in her panic. Having them now, she could focus on him, while being barefoot would let her senses focus down on the floor and the room. "Or anything else that is touching them directly…" She kept her voice quiet, as well as submissive in it's own tone. That was always what managed to keep Him away anyways, maybe it would work for this man in front of her. She watched his eyes move to her face and kept from making eye contact before a hand came and grabbed her chin making her immediately flinch and tense.

Her eyes flicking up to his mouth but not going any further as he leaned forward. She could feel parts of him moving through her head again, telling her of his deeds and whispering softly the horrors that he had committed making her slowly shake before her eyes moved up to his own now. The small shark like orbs that stared back at her pinned her gaze immediately, her blood running cold as what she could only discern as death looked back at her.

Kisame analyzed the little creature in front of him for a few moments as she stood shaking uncontrollably. At least this time she hadn't started to cry… this was good. He took in her face for the first time really as well while he kept a hold of her chin, turning it left, and then right.

She had a pixie like nose to accompany those bright green eyes of hers, her lips were a light pink that was expected with the fair skin she had, there was a beginning of an old scar on one of her cheeks he hadn't noticed which he allowed his thumb to go over, bringing a jerk from her which he didn't release her because of. Her heart shaped face was short hair that was sticking every which way at the moment reminded him a bit of a rumpled kitten before he chuckled lightly at the mere thought.

Slowly he released and watched her stumble backwards until her back met the wall and he slowly crossed his arms in thought. She had no place being amongst the Akatsuki, she would definitely not only slow them down, but get into her own trouble that they would have to either save her from, or let herself get killed off because of. Mumbling soft curses under his breath he reached up and rubbed his face lightly before looking at her from over his hand.

"How quickly do you pick up things by doing that?" She blinked at the question before frowning now, "Can you learn the abilities of another if you touched them? Like a sharingan user gaki?"

At the blank look he received, he didn't have to be empathic like her to know that she was confused at what he just asked. Shutting his eyes he sighed now, changing directions. "Can you defend yourself gaki?" He opened an eye and stared at her, head bent forward in her direction while she no longer held a blank face but instead was looking at the floor, shaking her head. "…Then why carry a tanto?" There was a flinch and he smelt surprise.

Amane immediately focused back in onto him, eyes narrowed and her lips a small line. Did he know where the tanto was? It wasn't something she let be known or worried about, being afraid that if His blade was found they wouldn't let her have it, they would keep it instead. She watched him move across the room, opening a drawer; he grasped something and pulled it out. The familiar design on the sheathe is what made her lunge immediately for it, the shark catching this, his hand came out in retaliation immediately.

Kisame didn't hit her, as he saw her eyes widen and body immediately recoil out of the lunge and stop itself at the quickness of it. He did catch her lightly on the chest though stopping her, the blade in his other hand away from her as he glanced at it, then back at her.

"Well gaki?" He raised a brow, watching her eyes dart between him, and the blade, desperation held in her face and frustration as well, his hand remained firmly up from her chest to where her neck and shoulders met, resting on the left side of it, his thumb pressed against the collar bone that was just soooo fragile underneath it. "I want an answer." He breathed softly.

Amane clenched a hand into a fist as she tried to make up her mind while looking back and forth between what she wanted and who she needed to comply with to get it. She felt a burning feeling in the back of her skull that could only be what she knew as frustration, before biting her lip and slowly forcing herself to relax.

"…It's my… trophy." She whispered after a few moments looking at the floor, "…Please give it back."

Kisame almost could have laughed, her trophy? He looked at the weapon, seeing that it had not been cleaned in some time, the stench of blood sticking to it as well as dirt, and sweat, and other shinobi scents he was all to familiar with. Slowly he pulled it closer, looking at the craftsmanship of the sheathe, and then the hilt before letting go of her. Pulling the blade out a little, he stared at it quietly for a few moments, before sheathing it and shutting his eyes.

He had once known the maker of these types of blades, not saying anything to the girl though he let his eyes turn back to her, "What did you do to earn it?"

Her eyes flicked up with something that was rather hard and he saw a little bit of that spunk that was there. Her hands clenched into tighter fists and he could see her body tensing up. "Well?" He questioned again after a few moments, prodding her now.

Slowly she mumbled something, her bangs having fallen in front of her eyes. However Kisame didn't quite catch it, he frowned and grumbled easily, "Louder Gaki. My hearing's not what it used to be…" Of course it was a lie, but he figured she'd need some coaxing.

Once again she mumbled something though and he worried a hand over his face again before stating, "You're not getting it back unless you tell me full out."

Her eyes appeared from the shadows of her hair, the green almost glowing before he blinked as she let her head raise slightly and stare at him for a few moments. He saw the movements before she could make them but he couldn't say he was not surprised when she went through with them. His hand raised the blade higher so she was unable to reach it as she had lunged again, his opposing arm coming and finding her form, yanking it so it became trapped to his chest before he looked down at the squirming form that was front to front with him. "Well!" He raised his voice as she began to claw and struggle, then even start to beat against his chest with her small fists. Kisame rolled his eyes at the fit she was throwing, breathing easy before he grasped hold of one of her wrists with a free hand.

Swiftly he pinned it behind her back after twisting it, shoving it up so her hand was between her shoulder blades before leaning against her as he forced her down against the bed. She stilled the moment his form touched her own and he felt shaking start in response almost immediately, her head turning to stare up fearfully at him with her wide green eyes.

"What did. You. Do." He breathed out one last time, "Last chance girl." He was surprised at his grip on her wrist and how hard he pressed it down into her back she was not groaning in pain or squirming any more. He could feel something from her that could only be described as a steady stream of unrecognizable items that tickled his brain but also burned slightly. Her eyes focused into his and he felt a jolt as something that he knew only to be fear, rose through him.

He made no sound for a few moments as his hand had tightened significantly on her wrist, a cracking going through the room and a flinch her only response. As the feeling faded, his eyes moved down to the thin item in his hand and he scowled immediately at the dislocated appendage.

His hand let go of it and he was surprised as her body shot up and stood up right, form twisting and her fist flying. He didn't catch it this time, feeling it knock onto his jaw, only a light sting resulting from it.

Given that he was nonresponsive, Amane allowed herself to once again lunge for a third time. Her hand found the tanto just as his arm snapped out and constrained her around the chest, she didn't let go though, breathing low as she kept a hand wrapped at the sheathe and the guard, knuckles turning white at the grip and the metal from the guard biting slightly into her hand. She didn't quite know what it was about this man that made her so sure she didn't want to tell him why she thought she should be allowed to keep the blade. Maybe it was the fact he used one, from what she saw from his mind. Or perhaps because he was one of the people that originated from where she was captive.

She couldn't tell, it was a confusing notion in itself just not wanting to tell him. But here she was, keeping herself quiet and doing everything that could possibly put her in harms way. She didn't like it but she didn't not like it either… she didn't know, it was so confusing… making a soft sound through her lips that tried to convey her indecisiveness on the matter, she slowly let herself look up at the light blue man that was staring down. They made eye contact again and she felt pain in her hand as she tightened her grip on the blade, she was not letting go of it no matter what, not when she had already lost it once.

"…Gaki." She watched him speak, she would wonder about the term if she didn't already know it from long before, she didn't like him calling her it however… she kept that distaste as well to a minimum and left it with inward disapproval, "…" He didn't let her go but she blinked as he let go of the blade, her hand immediately snapped to her body and she hugged it to her form, breathing steadying and eyes shutting as she rested her head against the hilt for a moment concentrating.

She felt the flow of it's memories move through her, seeing as it shined lightly from sunlight hitting it in the rubble of the hotel building, and then the sound of footsteps crunching through the area. She felt warmth, a hand picking it up, and then a smell reaching her nose of blood, sweat, and musk… something she knew only too well as a Shinobi smell. Her eyes slowly opened and she paused and stared up at him. His Smell.

"…You found it in the what was left of the hotel?" She didn't mean to sound questioning but it came out as so, she watched him blink and snap out of what ever daze he had been in before, his head coming down and then up in a bob before she looked back down at the tanto, the arm around her loosening, something she was too distracted to notice as it was.

Stepping away from him she kept her hand tight around the sheathe of the blade and to her chest, a feeling that was bubbly and made her lips want to curve upward moved through her, the memory of what she did with this blade reminding her of the feelings she felt that night. Her shoulders lost their tension and her eyes became lidded in thought as she let herself coast down that wonderful reminiscing lane before his voice snapped her away from it.

"I am curious still, gaki." Her eyes opened fully, alert, and she slowly looked back at the shark that slowly was putting his hands up into his sleeves, breathing soft and easy. It was the feelings she got from him that were most disturbing, he felt nothing like Him now, he felt almost…

Off.

It was like his emotions had shut down or something, she blinked several times and watched him now carefully and unsure of his next move. Looking back at the blade she studied it, and then frowned and looked up at him.

_Can I tell him? He's from there… though… isn't he?_

_ "Not necessarily, he's a traitor to them, he no longer holds allegiance, in fact, he would probably be killed if he went back Amane."_

_ But that means what he said earlier is-_

_ "It was a lie…"_

Her eyes narrowed and she felt her eyebrows furrow and her lip move downward in a frown, her face coming to be twisted soon into a scowl before she looked back at the blade, then at him, before feeling something hot raise through her and rest nicely in her cheeks.

_Why couldn't I tell then thought?_

_ "Because you were greatly weakened, your chakra was greatly depleted."_

The angry flush was what caught Kisame's eyes after her nose had scrunched up in distaste, it had looked for a moment though as if she was holding a conversation with herself inwardly due to her expressions and the way they changed. She was an animated little thing when she was in a mood to be so.

"You lied to me." Was the soft accusation that came out in a hiss, he blinked as it felt awkward in his ears to hear before raising a brow at the small creature that was tensed once again, hand tightened on the blade, but her eyes were in a glare as she looked at him up and down, "…you won't take me back."

He was at first shocked to hear this statement, not registering what it applied to before the familiarity of his own words rang through is head. Reviewing their first meeting, he soon began to laugh. It came out softly at first, and then it rumbled from him like a loud bang of thunder. She was afraid he would take her back to Kirigakure if something happened! That would explain why she was so desperate not to tell him, and now she figured out he was lying, it was so ridiculous, he had to fall back onto the bed with the hysterics that left his mouth as he writhed.

Amane watched the grown man roll back and forth in his laughing fit, taking the moment of distraction to inch towards the door while he was still amused. She reached the sliding door before seeing his eyes snap open and his form slowly relax on the bed as he looked over at her, his lips in a small smile before he laid onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. "Where are you going?"

"…." She felt her throat tighten for a moment, the feeling from him wasn't necessarily like Him, but it felt… odd and dark. She kept her hand on the door and then looked at it, before back at him. How could she answer that question with out getting trouble? Or with out getting punished?

_"Answer it honestly."_ The other mind prodded making her almost do a double take inwardly, it wasn't something she could say. When ever she was honest it always came back and did harm to her rather than helped her. Her hand clenched into a fist as she kept it on the door, the other still holding the tanto, the pain in her wrist which still stung making her glance at it for a moment, noticing the dark bruising that was forming around it.

"I'm getting away from you." She replied back after a few moments of silence, she looked back to him to see the smile lessen significantly, but move into a small smirk, his eyes became lidded before shutting fully.

"So you're running."

The words moved across her mind in a way that immediately brought tension to her and pulled in a way that was unpleasant. Her eyes flicked back to the door and then to him before unclenching her fist before letting her hand fall to her side.

"No." She felt her heart race as the words left her, "I'm just getting away from you."

"You're not supposed to be anywhere else but here with me, gaki."

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO SAYS WHAT AND WHERE I'M SUPPOSED TO DO AND BE!" She felt her hand on the tanto tighten painfully while the other one immediately curled back into a fist as her throat hurt at the yell that exited her. "Nobody But Me Is." She hissed after. There was a hot feeling in her head and her body was shaking but not like it usually did, she watched his eyes stare her down for a few moments and fought back the want to step back in uncertainty, her heart pounded in her ears and her head felt light but clear, however it told her that stepping back would lead to the submission of her position.

Slowly Kisame let his hand come up and cup his eyes after shutting them, rubbing his fingers against the lids in the slowly waning patience he had, he looked over his hand at the 19 year old that was tense, angry, and scared. She wasn't saying it, but her body language and eyes were doing that for her, she was afraid of the situation that was completely foreign to her, as well as shoved into a situation where she was being told to listen to someone that was an obvious threat.

Not to mention male, something that her past had revealed to her to be dangerous on an emotional and physical level if needed. He breathed through his nostrils loudly and got to his feet before glancing at the tanto in her hand and then her face, would she use it on him if she had the chance? Maintaining eye contact with her, he watched her remain still before she slowly, unconsciously moved her body in a hesitant lean away from him. His lips pulled into a very small smile, "You have a very bad temper, Amane chan." His hands came up and placed in their sleeves before he sighed lightly, "You might want to get that under control, before you find yourself yelling at someone that you might regret doing so to." He let his eyes open fully to stare at her and then continued, "As it could turn out fatal if it's the wrong person."

The fear that stuck the room was so vivid that Kisame had to watch her carefully for a few moments to make sure the blank face she wore wasn't just his imagination. Her body relaxed slowly and he watched her fall back against the door behind her with a breath that mimicked his own a few seconds ago. Her hand touched the wood and he felt the stirring in her chakra before her eyes shut and the emotions he smelt flowed away before they slowly opened and stared at him.

Amane felt slightly calmed as the world around her entered her senses, there was a small rabbit running around the outside of the property, the trees were turned up towards the sky, it was probably going to rain soon, she could count perhaps up to 12 people on this establishment so far… and….

She focused on the man in front of her and let her senses turn towards him. He was different from the rest of the world, in feeling more than anything, but she didn't go into the detail of what it was about him aside from his skin before looking up at his face. Her mind flowing back to his question and then letting her mind work it in different directions.

Maybe he would just leave her alone, if she told him. He was so odd compared to Deidara or the others she had ran into, simply because he wanted to know. Not even Deidara questioned what was going on, he just assumed her his tool from the get go, she didn't understand it but at the same time she didn't want to… this man though was far to different than the blonde for her to even try accept it yet though.

_"Just tell him then."_

When it came down to it, she didn't have anything to lose by doing so.

Inhaling loudly she looked at him and held her breath in her chest for a moment, before it left her.

"I killed a monster. And I made sure he was alive until I said he could finally die, so he could experience everything I did to him... and everything he did to me."

Her tone, though she hadn't noticed it, had changed significantly as she spoke. Kisame didn't heart a child that was angry, or frightened. He could hear what was very close to a woman, perhaps something like what Deidara's own voice rang across to him. He could hear a voice that was haunted greatly, and had seen things that would make any grown man's stomach churn, he studied the face that was expressionless and empty, the formal emotions that had been on it so absent it was like they never even happened. He saw her hand slowly relax on the tanto, and her eyes curve upward at the memory that no doubt flowed through her mind.

"And I made sure he suffered, until the very last breath." She unsheathed the blade and stared at her reflection that looked back, "…And this is the blade that I did it all with. The one he used to cut me for the first time." She sheathed it and then looked back at him.

Kisame said nothing as he looked at the female in front of him now before he let his eyes slowly look back into her own, there wasn't that interesting spark of spunk that was usually in them, no, in them now as an almost interesting light that held a foreboding feeling that drew him in and made his own inner feral instinct rise at the same time in a want to strike.

There was a sliding of the door behind her though, her form twisted, staring immediately at the Uchiha who paused and looked down at her. His onyx eyes taking in the small creature in front of him before looking up at Kisame with a blank face of his own, "Kisame san."

"Hai?" The shark's nature dropped, he looked from Amane up to Itachi, eyes lidded now and relaxed in his spot, the tension from before gone before he now held a business like aura about him.

"The orders have come in." The younger said after a few moments, before looking down at the girl again and then back at Kisame, "Make sure Amane san has clothing and supplies, we'll be leaving in an hour." He took a final glance at the purplenette who stared back uncertainly, her former self it seemed back in the saddle and the creature Kisame witnessed now gone back into hiding. He chuckled lightly and moved forward, hand resting on her shoulder and nodded towards his younger partner.

"Alright, I'll make sure the gaki's set up then." Itachi slowly nodded in response to this, before promptly turning and walking out of their sight after shutting the door. Kisame let his eyes move down to the girl who looked up now, tensed underneath his grasp before he sighed lightly and reached up, ruffling the hair lightly feeling her immediately flinch away and smelling her confusion. "…you can keep the blade." He stated as she looked in disbelief at him now after taking a few steps back, he didn't turn his head to her but glanced out the corner of his eye, "…however it can't remain in the state you've put it in. Now come on kid, we can't have you in a sleeping robe all day. And most certainly not while we're traveling."

Though silence was his only response, he could feel her eyes on him while he walked back towards the closet behind him, and smell the relief that exited her in waves from his decision.

_She shouldn't be so relieved though, _he reminded himself lightly as he reached the door handle and opened it, reaching inside Kisame grasped hold of a plastic bag and turned, throwing it at her and watching her step back, hands coming up and grasping it, fumbling before managing to hold it to her chest firmly after a few seconds. He raised an eyebrow for a moment at this before murmuring, "Go into the bathroom, shower, then go ahead and change." He leaned against the door watching her look around and then begin to walk towards an open door to his right, he then added, "Leave the tanto in here gaki." She paused, slowly looking at him with a frown on her face.

"But-"

"I'm not taking it away from you, just trust me and leave it in here, it'll still be here when you get back." There was slow, hesitant look in her eye before she nodded and took the blade, sheathe and all out of her robe and slowly handed it to him. He took it quietly and none to quickly as to assure that he wasn't snatching it before watching her move towards the bathroom, hearing a low gurgling noise in the process. "We'll get something to eat on the way out." He watched her head duck down in embarrassment, but bob in a nod before she shut the door behind her.

He had been wondering when the last time she had eaten was


	9. Big Omake 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE, NO, SERIOUSLY, READ THIS:**

This is the omake for the next chapter, that being said, it seems more appropriate to place this before it rather than after it given its context. And as it turned out three pages long, to place it as something of its own as not to pull away from the next chapter turned out to be a better strategy. So, I will be posting this, and then the next chapter right after each other. This is a minor break from the story as it gets seriously dark at times and Amane is hard to write. SO things like this will happen when I feel a comedic break is needed.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **The majority of the characters in this chapter I own with the exception of Kisame. There.

* * *

**Big Omake 1**

"**The Characters Have Something To Say"**

A woman with brown hair and blue eyes stared quietly at a laptop in front of her. A soft breathe of annoyance exiting her. It had been what, seven months? Since she began her sophomore year in college at least, since she updated the story before her. A low grumble exited her as her fingers typed along the keyboard, "Why did I have to make a character that doesn't know anything? It's a pain in the ass to get into character for her!" The sound of typing continued as an orange tabby named Apollo moved across the floor.

"Perhaps you need a little help focusing on the main point here Authoress-sama." Her head slowly swiveled around to look over her shoulder, her eyes lidded at the white haired medic that leaned against the wall. The moonlight shun down, highlighting the red and white of his Akatsuki robe, "Or maybe a little encouragement is in order."

The sliding closet door to her right banged open and her mouth opened wide as the blue haired shark man entered. Trailing behind him, the purplenette Amane scowled at her creator.

_Crap 'm gonna die!_The girl came forward, standing beside the 5' 6" woman who shivered underneath the luminous glare she had**. **_Fuckin' A she's scary when she's like this._

"You haven't worked on Survival of the Fittest in over Half a Damn Year!" She wailed, the author hopped from her chair and backed lightly away, the orange tabby moved towards the angry 19 year old and began to intertwine between her legs while purring.

_Apollo you traitor! _

"Not to mention this Bleach escapade you've been going under and have abandoned messing with my character for a damn long time also!" She looked over at the shark as he scowled down at her. Inwardly she began to tear up.

_You don't understand, school work!_

"FUCK THE SCHOOL WORK!" She blinked as the medic, kekkei genkai user, and shark all snarled at the same time. Her eyes became dots and her mouth became an 'x' as she tilted her head. Heh what?

"You don't' get to blame it on not knowing where to take the story either! You've known at least to where the hell they're supposed to be going!" She looked over at the medic who stomped his feet, "So what the hell is your excuse!"

"Ahm…. Akira? Cassi? Loki? School, attempting to get a bachelors degree?"

"You all think you have it bad, she hasn't updated MY story for at least 10 months!" The author looked over towards the woman who slipped in through the back door, her short brown hair flicking side to side behind her as her golden eyes were in a glare, "And I'm more important and more likable than all of you! I'm the god damn modern assassin! I'm the only thing Except for Ghosts that has to do with TODAY!"

"Hey! Stop bitching! I haven't been updated in over Three years!" Everyone paused, looking at the 28 year old cartoon artist that was glaring quietly, "I'm the first story she pulled out of her ass where the character isn't beaten to shit and abused completely, held a strong female character, and a damn mangeka, and I still don't get any god damn attention! And she even said she was going to rewrite me!" Ari glared at the author, "What' the hell's your answer for that? I'm your story that is STILL the most "favorited" out of your old crap!"

"Well... you got too big and-"

"You callin' me fat!" The author sighed inwardly.

"What happened to your undying faith and love to me anyways? Goin' for that brat Zabuza…" She looked over at the shark that was scowling and rolled her eyes slowly.

"Zabuza gains his humanity back after he dies the first time… kinda. I dunno, I always though it was a shame he died…" She began to sweat underneath the stare. "Plus, I'd screw him senseless just like I would you."

"Yes, but you dedicated Research to me, and Wrong Shirt to him."

"Hey you get appearances!"

"Then I go away!"

The author stomped her foot, "Well I'm sorry but with how the relationship was set up in Research, there's no way in hell I could make it convincing you'd get with my character and her willingly! That's what Ongoing is for!"

"Hello! Other forgotten stories that holds neglected Riley Killer Characters! We're here too! Explain to us!" She immediately looked over at Ari and Fox wincing. Slowly Riley let her head fall into her hand and mumbled lowly, "Killer! Where are you when I need you?"

"Equally disgusted, in the back, leaning into the corner because it's my destined spot and I look like a cool badass when I stand here." The characters and their creator with the exception of Kisame all looked back, staring quietly, there were no words for a few moments before she grumbled, "You made me disintegrate and I know what's going to happen next!"

"Aiya… There's no way around it."

"Bull!"

"Hello! Back to me! When am I going to get along with my life!" The author looked back at Ari, Fox slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Me too!" She piped glaring, "Or do I have to shoot you to make my point?"

"Hello! I'm the star! When the hell are you going to fix me up!" Ari snarled.

"Screw your stardom! When am I gonna get another god damn appearance?" Snapped Sevastian, "I'm the one with the coolest god damn name!"

"No my dear friend, I hold that title." Fox replied calmly, eyes lidded as her golden eyes moved towards him, "And she knows how I'm gonna end, and there's a sequel planned!"

"She doesn't even know how we're supposed to end." Amane and Sevastian grumbled.

"Ahm, Fox, that's not even your actual name." Riley quipped in softly.

"I got replaced by a 26 year old…" Kisame huffed lowly.

"I'm. Collecting. DUST!" Ari screamed.

Soon the shouts all began to collaborate together and the author stared wide-eyed with a dot for her mouth. Lightening flashed outside and thunder rumbled with it in it's footsteps. A soft sigh exited into the air as a few figures stood clustered together in the rain.

One, a white haired shinigami with vibrate light blue eyes looked over towards a blond with blue tips, her eyes filled with questions, "Think that'll ever be us?"

The blond looked towards the water dropping sky and with a noncommittal grunt, shrugged. "Maybe if I don't figure out my zanpakuto's name."

"Tch, I'm only one chapter in the game in my alternate story, to an alternate story, of a sequel, and you don't see me bitching." The two looked over at the 19 year old brown haired, blue eyed fem greed that was leaning forward, a scowl on her face. She looked over, "Maybe because I'm a duplicate in a different setting though."

The two shinigami sweat dropped and looked towards the window again, seeing Ari lunge across the room and begin to strangle their creator. For a few moments Akira simply ignored it, and then the fem greed spoke, "So, think we should stop them?"

"Tch. Even I don't wanna get involved with that mess." A growling voice grumbled, they looked over towards Cassi who simply shut her eyes and let out a sigh, "Hey, does anyone know what this has to do with the next chapter?"

The three all paused and stared at the house, before the blonde scientist spoke, "I believe the author is trying to imply something."

"Do you get it at all Kyzu-kun?" The scientific shinigami stared ahead for a few moments and then slowly nodded, "Then what is it?"

"That…I…. don't….comprehend it, at all." The fem greed and whitenette fell over onto their backs, while the teen in the back rolled over….

"...Come on guys, I'm not that bad am I?" The author looked hopefully at her OC's who all stared back at her with shock and appalled looks on their faces.

**"YES YOU ARE!"**

_I knew I just should have stayed in bed today._


	10. Spunk

**A/N**: Alright, thankyous for reviewing go to….  
**XSweetXSourXSoulX  
LittleKunai  
DestinyDragon65  
SerbiaTakesCntrl  
SammywithSwagger  
backwaterplanet  
xxyangxx2006  
Lupathedark  
FoxXDragonFly  
kitten652**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto series. THERE! I SAID IT! WHAT NOW!

**Chapter Word Count: 5692

* * *

**

**Spunk**

The item in her hand was small; it was a simple stick with three different colored spheres on them. She had licked one; it had been sweet compared to other things she had eaten before. It had been handed to her upon exiting from the bathroom, Kisame watching her every now and then while she had sat on the small bench that aligned the wall across from him.

He had been sitting on the bed, watching pensively while his fingers drug a whetstone down the tanto in his hand. He had taken to cleaning it while waiting for her, having walked off while she had been in the shower momentarily to grab her something to eat. He knew it wouldn't be much, but he doubted her stomach could hold a bit of food. He had inquired to Deidara what exactly she had eaten when with him and then felt almost annoyed that the blonde haired brat hadn't fed her much.

There were at least 10 minutes to go before they would leave though, and her stomach growling the entire way out of hunger wasn't something he looked forward too. So he'd might as well get a little in her now and quail it until they would stop walking for the day. He watched as her eyes were narrowed on the dango in hand, almost critically. He had explained what they were, but she didn't seem to keen on them.

He supposed she'd experienced drugged food among many other underhanded methods, so he wasn't that surprised on the matter. He heard the whetstone make that soft sound of rock over metal again and shut his eyes lightly before opening one lazily and observing her again.

The clothing she wore was simple, a white t-shirt underneath a baggy black hoodie with a wider than usual hood and a pair of jeans that they had managed to snag from a second hand store. Nothing revealing, and almost too modest. Her body was covered however her feet at the moment bare. That was more for her comfort than anyone else's though. He would make her put on a pair of at least sandals before they left. He didn't want any argument about it either.

Slowly he set down the whetstone in hand before glancing at her and placing the tanto in the scabbard it owned and watching her eyes immediately flick up. Wide, alert. The amount of sleep she had gotten had left her awake and wary, something that was good. However he wasn't the enemy here, not yet anyways. Slowly Kisame got to his feet and crossed the small space between them, his fish like eyes slowly taking in how her body tensed on spot and her hand clenched tightly around the stick holding the dango.

"You actually manage to take care of this and it should last you." He flipped it in his hand, holding the now clothed with sheath blade out for her to grasp the handle. There was no movement for a few moments before her eyes drifted from the hilt up to his face.

Amane was confused, and she couldn't exactly tell by why. The food in her hand from what she had seen wasn't drugged, and the blade he was trying to give back to her was just freshly sharpened. It was sharp, and he was trying to give it back to her. Wasn't he afraid she would use it on him? Her eyes came back down and she slowly reached out for it before her fingers rested against the hilt. A small bundle of memories flowing through her but she grasped it and took it back anyways.

The blade felt different than it had before and she didn't know why. It was still the same blade she had used before. She grunted as his hand flicked and her food was stolen away from her instead. Now she focused back up on him. He felt almost ticklish and bubbly now, his eyes held a glint towards her. But he didn't feel like He did. There was no menace in his actions at the moment aside from taking her food.

This made her glare up at him now and then back up before her hand moved to snatch it back. Her mouth opening to say something. He smirked as he shoved a dango into her mouth and then placed a hand over it. "Chew, we don't have much time." He felt her mouth start to work slowly, bringing his hand away he crossed his arm and watched.

Amane winced a glare at him now, he felt odd to her, in a way she couldn't exactly place. It didn't feel like Him, and it wasn't a dark feeling. He was just watching her mouth in a way that hadn't been done before. She slowly swallowed the sweet thing, waiting, thinking. Then blinked as another small ball was pressed to her mouth.

"Like I said, we don't have time. If I have to hand feed you, I will." Her eyes narrowed on him and she reached up, grabbing the ball from him and held her hand out for the stick. It was a shaky motion, and a nervous one, but still… she watched as it came down into her hand and then moved across the floor, putting distance between them as she placed the second into her mouth while her back rested against the wall. Her feet resting on the floor.

Kisame fought back a small smirk at the 19 year old's reluctance to remain even remotely close to him, his body turning in her direction and relaxing with a little bit of a tilt towards her. It was enough to make her tense closer to the wall, however her shook his head after a few moments and chuckle as she was flat against it with only a little more tilt on his part.

The tension between the two, caused mostly from his mounting amusement and her struggling nerve, was broken by the door sliding open. Leaning back and relaxing, Kisame watched as the Uchiha stared inside, then allowed tired onyx eyes move back and forth between the two occupants.

"It's time." He then let his head tilt and nodded lightly, "Get the girl and let's go." With no other words he turned and walked away from the door, no doubt to get his own belongings. A wide grin took hold of Kisame's face before he looked over at the stray they had to take with them.

"Well then, I take it we should get going then."

Amane felt her eyes wince at his tone and the feelings coming from him now. It was still nowhere near as threatening as Him. However it was… it caused goose pimples to form up her arms and on her back while making her head feel slightly hot. What was this emotion? _"Perhaps it is a feeling of maliciousness? Who knows, if he was going to hurt you he probably would have done it by now." _Her eyes narrowed as his hand had moved towards her, how had he gotten near her so fast? _"He IS a shinobi." _ A hand rested on her shoulder and her form flinched at the contact immediately before it with a flick, she found her feet lifting off the ground and falling forward. _Wha-_

Her hands came out and caught herself before her eyes immediately lifted up to the shark that towered above her in a glare that quickly dissipated as he crouched down beside her. A hand moved under her arm gently and lifted her up, her breathing soft before he chuckled at the way he could feel a slight tremor go through her. "We have to leave, it's time to get some shoes on and grab your belongings."

_What belongings? _She frowned before he tilted his head to the right towards the old backpack that was ripped and torn on some places before he shrugged. "Unless you want to leave them all behind, either way I don't care Amane chan."

Kisame observed as his new ward moved away from him almost instantly and grasped the bag in a lunge, standing up straight once it was swung over her shoulder in all what seemed to be one fluid movement. His head tilted to the side in interest before he grasped his chin thoughtfully. _Watching her may be more interesting than I thought._ He wasn't getting his hopes up though.

Quietly he followed her towards the door as she moved, it was quick and skittish. He didn't say a word about it though for now, watching her head remained bowed but sensing her eyes flick across the floor warily, flicking back towards him now and then. When she had reached the shoes actually set out for her, he finally spoke. Only because though, she was avoiding them.

"Amane chan, you are to wear shoes when you are accompanying us…" He watched her pause and then as she looked back at him. Confusion held in her eyes and she didn't say anything, not for the moment. Nor did he expect her too…soon after staring her down tough he watched as her fingers grasped the shoes lightly and she sat down at the step to pull them on.

He could smell anxiety reeking off her fear and slowly felt a smirk pull at his lips. Now things would get interesting. As he had not been with Deidara, or there to observe the girl before hand, he had no idea how she would react to a world unlike the one she had been in. With the exclusion of her already current reactions. It was obvious in some cases, she was curious, and in others terrified.

However no matter what the situation she already always seemed confused. Him giving her food was one example, as well as not disturbing her while she had bathed, and of course giving her back her backpack, which by all means, he would have rather replaced with something else, preferably less beat up.

It gave a few hints to what the small female had been through up until now… his eyes combed over her back of head and back for a moment while he moved beside her, pulling his own shoes on once sitting down.

She was leaning away from him instinctually and her eyes were set forward. She held that tremor again and he had no doubt given the chance, she would probably flee. It was intriguing honestly to him, to see such a conflicting personality. While now he had nothing of her possession, she was reacting to him as an unknown and dangerous factor. While earlier she was struggling against for the tanto and refusing food from him.

There might be some hope for her adaptation to the world if she was able to maintain that back bone… He looked away from her and soon stood up, watching her flinch as it did it rapidly and letting his eyes drift down, staring at her as her own big green orbs reflected back fearfully.

With a sigh he offered his hand but watched as it was refused, her body getting up with a snap and rushing away from it out the door. Shutting his eyes, Kisame let out a sigh behind her, _skittish, skittish, skittish….._

….Amane was uncomfortable… or, that's what it seemed to her at least. She was trailing behind the two men, the quiet one and the one named Kisame, and had been long enough for the sun to rise a few inches. They didn't care if she wandered behind them or in front of them, however any movement to remove her shoes had been deterred. Something she didn't like at all. She felt numb when they were on her feet. Blocking off the rest of the world from her and making her hands do all the work of making her aware… True, she didn't go barefoot the majority of the time when leaving, but now…

Her eyes flicked to the two backs facing her and she said nothing while frowning, now she just wished she were aware of these two guys. It was unsettling that they would be hidden from her. _He _never was, and Kisame hadn't been for a while, but now they were both shut away… all by the simple covers on her feet. How was she to know if they were going to come at her?

_"Don't you think they would have by now?"_ She shivered at the other but slowly submitted to it, following quietly and still obedient as before. She supposed that yes, they wouldn't have waited. But also she doubted she could do something about it if she did….

Her fingers came up and brushed against the tanto that was hidden on her form now for reassurance. She then paused seeing the bored onyx eye of the other, Itachi she thought his name was, stare back slowly at her.

They had stopped… why?

Her small feet came to a halt at a distance, the man continuing to watch her before shutting his eyes and sighing, "I'm going up ahead." His body disappearing with a quick 'shwp' to that. She frantically looked around for him, wondering where he went and her breathing softened to quick little bursts in case she had to run, before Kisame spoke out to her now.

"Oi, Amane chan." Her eyes slowly drifted to him unsure before she gulped down the amount of spit that had formed in her throat, "Come up here and walk with me."

"Why?" She immediately regretted the question, waiting for the repercussions from the man, however her foot dug in and she didn't allow the innate nature to slap her hand over her mouth at her own mistake to take place. She watched his lips pull into a small smile, and a slow shrug of his shoulders follow.

"Why not?"

"Because…" She tried to find a reason and grasped out for it, not finding one. The other remaining quiet for the time being and she looked back at him frowning now. It was easier to talk with out Itachi around, his silent presence, with out her feet covered or no, told her to be silent and it felt scary. Kisame felt scary as well… She had seen what Kisame was capable of, he was _scary._ "You're scary…"

Kisame stared quietly at her for a few moments, not particularly surprised by the thought process she had, or the fact she had said it out loud. While such rudeness was annoying, he grudgingly had to take in the fact she didn't know any better as well… shutting his eyes for a few moments, he thought it over more so though while letting his feet continue forward.

The woman didn't know what was in this world, nor did she know where she stood in it. She didn't know how to act with people, nor did she know anything but what she had already experienced, or absorbed… quietly he let his feet stop and turned around, moving back towards her.

_That blasted medic said it would take time and patience, should give him more credit than I already do. _Rolling his eyes he came to a stop in front of her and watched as her eyes narrowed and her feet dug in.

He could practically hear her heartbeat. It made his feral demeanor rise up and only out of common sense and context to the situation, did he push it back and cross his arms instead. She wanted to run, but he had a feeling she knew doing so would not end well. He also knew she probably was debating on what to do when she began to run.

It was just like Sev had said. She wouldn't run when there was nowhere else she could go. She wasn't stupid, she was just ignorant of the entire world. Unfortunately too, it wasn't something he could just blame her for. So here he was now…

_It feels as though I'm cleaning up Kirigakure's mess all over again… _

He didn't like the sound of that… glaring now at her he noticed as her body moved backwards from him. He quickly recovered himself however and tilted his head running a hand through his hair quietly while shutting his eyes. The thought of the brat being afraid of him wasn't one he particularly minded, she should be in fact. However frightened females were less pleasant to deal with under such circumstances.

"I-if you let me take off my shoes… I'll walk with you." He blinked as her voice spoke up quietly. His eyes turning towards her feet and then to her face; uncertainty, fear, and a shadow of wariness clinging to it. He rubbed his jaw quietly while eying her. Itachi didn't want her barefoot as it left a clearer scent than it would if she were to be covered, which was a perfectly understandable reason when they weren't the most lawful of villains.

_That contradicts itself… _Sighing lightly he gave a slow nod never the less, maybe she would be a little more at ease and wouldn't be as skittish. Though that was highly unlikely either way. He had been part of Kirigakure before, even though it was before the new management kicked in, and she had seen him, just as he had seen a bit of her.

Her becoming comfortable around him may never happen, nor might her trusting him. If they could get at least a start in the process though, well, something was better than nothing.

He watched as her shoes came off during his thoughts and became interested as her feet pressed to the grounds. Apprehension hit his nose and he leaned back from it as it became stronger, mixing with the other scents of emotion that rolled off her skin. At least she was relatively clean now.

Amane felt relief trickle into her system as her senses became in tuned with that around her. She could feel him, at least where he was. She could feel the trees and the wildlife that moved about in the forest that was on the side of the road, the worms in the dirt underneath her, and even the ebony haired shinobi that was moving from tree to tree a bit away. Not to far though, he was possibly alert to them still.

Her eyes shut while she held her crouch, head bowing and concentrating. She could hear it now, the sound of a bird tweeting with in the woods; there was dripping somewhere… she wished for a moment they could stop so she could feel it more. Her eyes opened into a half-mast stare towards the ground, a small spider crept in her shadow; it stopped for a moment, and then crawled out of it.

"Amane chan." Her eyes drifted up, the sun behind him made his form darken. She let out a slow breath, and then pushed up, coming to her full height and staring up at him now. There was a few seconds where she eyed him before breathing softly through her nostrils and giving a small nod of her own.

He turned, starting to walk and quietly she fell into step with him. She could feel him faintly now, being so close and the ground between them only separated by his feet. It wasn't as easy when he was barefoot in the room. But still, she could feel his almost cool attitude. It didn't feel like anything she had sensed before.

It was calming and easy, almost content, nothing like Him. In fact it was easing to her own mind, letting it relax along for the ride at the moment. Though in the background her mind still held the undertones of what he had done before and no doubt would do again. _Monsters don't change just like that… they can hide in human skin… just like He did._ Her gaze drifted to her side and looked him up and down, before back ahead. _Why are we even here?_

_ "Ask him."_

_ But… _

_ "You can never have answers to questions you never ask." _ Amane let her eyes drift back to him before shutting them and continuing forward with him. Maybe she should ask, would he give her the answer? She let her fingers come to the edge of her shirt and fiddle with it nervously before pausing and letting her hands drop back to her sides.

"Ahm… Kisame…. Sama?"

The shark paused, eyes turning towards her and saying nothing. She stared back and felt the hair on the back of her neck start to rise. Did she say anything to him? Should she follow through? Why was he staring her down like that? She felt her hands shake lightly and her chest tighten as heat moved through her and the want to flee immediately began to move in. She gulped it down, and then shook her head immediately looking away.

"Where's that spunk from earlier?" She snapped her head back into his direction, her neck cracking in the process making the shark wince lightly. He hadn't looked away as she had backed down from her obvious question, and now he was interested. Perhaps maybe if he got her talking…

He doubted she had any social skills, though he did know for a fact she lacked social etiquette.

"Spunk?" He blinked at her question and then let out a soft breath looking towards the sky in his own thoughts, giving a pondering effect. She definitely had a miniscule vocabulary compared to others of her age. Hell Deidara, though he incorporated "katsu" into it too much had at least doubled hers. He had a feeling Sevastion didn't let him on how much they would actually have to do with her to get her integrated with them.

The man then spoke, "courage." She blinked for a few moments while he watched her before slowly looking down and away. Was it that easy to deter her? Reaching over his hand fell onto her head and she immediately lunged away. His eyes following as she bolted only to slap a hand over his eyes and growl a bit of cursing underneath his breath.

Chasing after her was not on his repertoire of "things to do" today….

…Amane's feet shoved against the ground as she raced away from him. She wasn't sure what had set it off, but he had begun to scream danger, he had touched her, and he was scary. He was also now a threat. He now felt like Him.

She had to get away.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and her throat was tight with anxiety. She clenched her hands into fists and moved to pump herself forward. Her collar was pulled tight, her feet shot up from the ground, and she fell back.

Kisame watched as the girl rolled onto her hands and knees, gasping for breath and coughing, pulling oxygen into her lungs and forcing herself to breathe again. It was interesting to see the small mouse hold her own throat and pant lightly before looking up tearfully at him. It wasn't pain though, and it wasn't fear, he watched her glare now and her hand dip underneath her shirt.

His lips pulled into another smile, he knew where this was heading; she was going to pull that blade on him. He had made her mad and was frightening her, and now she was going to do the only solution she had learned, that would work to make what had aggravated her go away.

The sound rang through the air and she had moved surprisingly quick, swiping upward which was dodged in a back step, and then avoiding as she twisted and slashed at him again. A side step and by then he had caught her wrist. Her emotions pulled at his mind, the animal like fear embedded with in her body and the shaking apparent as he held on crossing one arm across her chest and collecting the other, forcing her to submit with in seconds.

He listened to the panting, enjoying the feeling of a smaller being having to give in to his force. It was the same concept in battle, and no matter what the opponent, it was always enjoyable in some way or fashion. His fingers drummed easily on her skin, feeling her flinch each time. The girl couldn't get away and he was making this clear to her, not that she needed any reassurance on the matter. He had a feeling she knew this though, at least through his own connection to her skin.

He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent that lingered over her. The fear held over her body so tightly it might as well been suffocating them. However the aroma was so delectable, just perfect for what some little scrap like her could create.

He pulled back before he let his mind do exactly what it begged him to, this wasn't what he was supposed to be doing, he was supposed to be trying to reel her in. Letting out something that sounded close to a disappointed sigh, he let his head come and rest his chin on top of hers. His eyes shutting before he blew air out of his mouth and leaned forward lightly against the form his own blanketed over. Her shaking was causing slight vibrations against his skin and the tenseness coming to his attention rather quickly. It was unhealthy for someone to be on such high alert all the time.

It would take a mental and a physical toll, and dragging along some tired teen did not sound appetizing to him. Deidara was bad enough, and this one was female. "I'm going to let you go, and you are not going to run." There was stillness, and then slowly a nod, he let his hands slowly release her, and watched her body lunge forward and away from him. She then stopped after turning around and staring at him. Eyes flicking back and forth and then back to him, hand still tight on the tanto.

Amane had no idea what he was doing at the moment, or why he was doing it. She hadn't made it far before he had caught her, and he hadn't let her go. She knew he wouldn't have, why bring her with if they were just going to let her go? She eyed him and the hilt of the tanto dug into her hand lightly but it was ignored.

Her breathing was becoming quieter as opposed to the gasps he had set her in, and her body was crouched in an unfamiliar, yet familiar position. She eyed herself away from him for the moment and took it in… it wasn't one she knew.. So it had to be one of those she had seen before. This was new…

_This hasn't happened before._

"_Maybe we're getting better?"_

She didn't let it show, if there was one thing she knew she could do, it was not let things show. Not on her face anyways, it was how she deadened herself to Him after years, and it was how she coped… but right now she wasn't coping. Right now she was scared of what Kisame may do to her. She watched him cross his arms and tried to reach out towards his form with her senses.

He didn't feel anything though! She felt the urge to stomp her foot childishly take hold of her. He felt that same calm and cooling feeling, he had felt different things when he took hold of her, but now he didn't feel a single thing except that… that…

She didn't even know how to describe it! Her frustration must have shown on her face because he began to chuckle lightly as she stared at him. Her eyes slowly forced themselves shut and she made her mind move to her surroundings. Anything to help figure it out, and anything to help her mind calm down.

_He felt too much like Him, why is he backing off now? Why isn't he attacking?_

"_Not all are like He was."_

_No! But he's too close to it! He feels too close to Him!_

"I told you back in the room I am not going to hurt you." Her eyes snapped open and came to level on his. He was glaring at her now, not harshly, but lightly, his lips downward. Her frustration heightened at this and she felt her body stand slowly straight up and her mouth open. Her voice didn't want to come out at first, but she forced it, quietly and averting her gaze towards the ground.

"Why should I believe you?" She listened to the silence that followed and looked back up at him uncertainly. Not looking at him made talking easier, but she didn't want it to be like that. She didn't want any of this to be like it was though. She didn't know what was going on, or why she was with this man. She had been pulled from her main goal, and had no where else to go but where these people took her.

She didn't like any of it and she didn't want it. "…Why am I even here?"

She had stopped staring at him and now had become quite acquainted with the ground. It didn't have that much emotion when it stared back at her, in fact it didn't even care. It just remained underneath her feet, doing what it always did, with out a care in the world.

A hand grasped her chin and she moved to flinch away but stared quietly up at the shark that stared back down. Her breathing caught in her throat while she instinctually had taken hold of his hand to yank it away.

Kisame said nothing while he watched her slowly shake again before letting his hand move down and let out a breath between puffed cheeks. She was making it hard to be nice, honestly. He would rather just grab her by the hair, yank her ahead of him, and command her to walk. Rather than try and gain her cooperation. If it weren't for that blasted medic's words, it's probably what he would be doing too. But right now, he just let his eyes shut and prayed silently for this to work.

"There's a daimyo that has been causing some problems for us." He felt her eyes drift up to him immediately, "We've been aware of what you can do by Deidara, and some other factors, and our superior decided it would be a test run for your abilities."

She immediately flinched and stared at him wide eyed, he opened one of his own and stared lazily down at her. Her eyes were fearful and she was shaking completely again. Her breathing hadn't sped up yet though, at least that was good. He didn't want to have to deal with a brat that was hyperventilating.

"He wants you to track him, other than that, he's not asking of much from you at this moment. Given the circumstances, and how untrained you are, he's under the assumption that you wouldn't be able to assassinate him. So we're going to have you lead us to him." He watched her closely now, trying to gauge a reaction. Her eyes dulled out though and her lips became a line.

"But… why?" She looked up slowly at him and those eyes didn't focus at all, "I don't…"

"Don't try and think about it." He replied simply, with a breath he looked away from her and out towards the trail they had left, "Just worry about keeping yourself out of trouble once we get there, and nothing but that. You'll stay alive that way."

Her eyes snapped to him now, staring him down and he let his gaze move back. He didn't change it from his lazy one at all; he did however smile, "Got it?"

She said nothing to this, but managed to nod if only slightly. He gave one of his own and that cool feeling dripped back in from him. Her mind locking onto it and holding tightly as she moved after him slowly. Soon they were back onto the walking trail they'd been on before.

When he had been talking to her, there was a feeling that had made her almost sick to her stomach, but absolutely delighted at the same time coming from him. One that she knew was only familiar from his memories. It was a feeling that had chilled her to the bone. Mostly because, when ever he had felt it in the past, whatever it was.

Someone was about to die.

Her eyes drifted up towards him and then back ahead as his own snapped down, she concentrated on putting her focus back into the dirt and shut her eyes.

_What should I do?_

"_Well, just remain useful, and hopefully we'll make it out of this alive."_

Why would they even what to kill her? Who the hell were "they" as it was? She didn't remember Deidara telling her anything, not a name, nothing. So who were they? Where was Itachi as well? She felt out for him, searching, attempting to grasp him and soon found him stationary a ways away. The dark, but quiet presence was no more soothing to her than her current company however.

Slowly she lifted her shirt and sheathed the tanto away, looking around and then pausing before glancing at her feet as she kept in step with the long strides the shinobi had. Something was missing.

"_Shoes."_

She sweatdropped. _I must have dropped them when I ran. _Oh well, she inwardly shrugged. She didn't like them much anyways. Though she supposed the two men would be annoyed with the fact she lost them.

As though reading her mind, a chuckle came from the shark and she immediately looked at him, before he pulled them, to what seemed to her, to be thin air. Quietly he handed them over and she shivered lightly while taking them. He didn't miss a thing.

"_How unsettling."

* * *

_

**A/N: **And now I tell you to review –laughs- since I have free time, I'm going to be trying to update two other stories today. We'll see how that works out.


End file.
